


［异坤］离不开

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 103,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: 调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**第一话 - 是谁掉进了谁的陷阱？**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤喜欢酒吧的夜景，昏暗迷离的灯光之下，走进蔡徐坤眼帘的不只是花红柳绿的酒，还有那帅气耀眼的调酒师。

帅气的调酒师是这里最美的点缀，吸引了不少花枝招展的女人的目光，包括蔡徐坤的在内。可惜，调酒师本人没有察觉那无数个暗送秋波的媚眼，只是低头专注着自己的工作。

认真的男人最帅。原来真有其事。

蔡徐坤坐在离吧台不远的地方，一手托着下巴，一手拿着高脚杯，一口一口地抿下酒杯里的红色液体。红酒混鲜血的味道曾是蔡徐坤的最爱，但从三个月前的那一晚开始，男人的味道取代了红酒混鲜血，成了蔡徐坤的唯一最爱。

男人是什么味道？

蔡徐坤情不自禁地在脑海里回味那一晚、那一吻、那口血......

强烈的渴望来袭，蔡徐坤一口灌下手中那杯红酒混鲜血，双眼却从没离开过男人。气势凌人的大背头，轮廓分明的五官，还有从侧脸看过去无懈可击的下颚线都让蔡徐坤看得入迷，甚至是痴痴醉。

这不是一个吸血鬼紧盯着猎物时应有的眼神，也许是红酒作怪，害蔡徐坤喝醉了，可笑的是吸血鬼根本喝不醉。

酒后微醺的感觉还是有的，蔡徐坤享受这晕晕乎乎、飘飘悠悠的感觉，只差男人的肩膀他就可以光明正大地倒下去。

男人的双手同样的好看，修长的手指架在透明的酒杯上显出一种独特的高贵。蔡徐坤看着男人往酒瓶里倒了些什么蓝色液体，又混倒了各色各样的酒和几块冰块，每一种酒的分量似乎是有讲究的，但男人却倒得很随性，一副悠然自得又不失专业的样子，仿佛完美地驾驭了一切。

男人拿起酒瓶摇晃，酒瓶在左手与右手之间置换，冰块敲打着玻璃酒瓶的声音清脆而俐落，里面的酒乖顺地游动着，上下弹跳，温驯而矫情。

一个不好的念头产生，蔡徐坤想成为男人手中的那瓶酒，被男人玩弄得瞭如指掌，犹如这三个月来放荡不羁的夜晚......

男人摇晃酒瓶的力度不轻不重，手背上微微凸起的青筋吸引了蔡徐坤的视线。蔡徐坤不自觉地盯着男人手上的青筋看，仿佛看到青筋在跃跃跳动，试想着血液在血管里挑逗流走，蔡徐坤本能地露出了吸血鬼的獠牙。

饿坏了，普通的鲜血已经喂不饱蔡徐坤。尝过属于男人的醇香甘甜，谁又看得上俗人的枯燥乏味？

蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴角，克制般地收起獠牙，但他告诉自己，今晚，他那饥渴的心灵，必须由男人来抚慰。

帅气的调酒师，蔡徐坤要定了，一夜又一夜，一次又一次......

男人放下了酒瓶，以技巧性的手势握着银勺快速的搅拌着杯中的冰碎，接着又在瓶口边放了几片襯托的绿叶。调完一瓶满意的酒，男人终于扬起了嘴角，露出这晚的第一个笑容。

蔡徐坤也跟着勾起一抹微笑，男人真好看，他迫不及待要把男人扑倒在床上，慢慢享用。

这时，一个穿着低胸短裙浓妆艳抹的女人走到了吧台前，正好挡住了蔡徐坤的视线。蔡徐坤立马收起了笑容，狠狠地瞪着那个女人的后背。

女人以为卖弄性感，用轻佻的语言随意挑逗，便可以勾搭上那些操纵不住自己的男人。但女人错了，蔡徐坤的猎物不是普通男人，从来没有人可以勾搭，也从来没有人可以碰。当然，除了蔡徐坤之外。

  
  
  


王子异闻到一股刺鼻的香水味，下意识地皱了皱眉头和鼻子。抬头一看，正前方坐着一名穿著暴露的女人。

女人投来了用意不明的目光，王子异出于礼貌地点头示好，然后又下意识回避女人直勾勾的眼神，低着头不敢乱看。

女人不死心，难道自己的美色就连男人的一眼也骗不上？

女人凑了上前，单手托着下巴，另一只手拨弄着长发，把头发都拨到了一边，露出半边香肩。一连串做作的戏码也没能吸引到注意，女人还直接伸手，想要拿走王子异方才精心调制的那杯酒，只是高脚杯还没到手便被另一只白皙的手捷足先登。

女人气坏了，谁那么碍事儿？女人抬头就要破口大骂，不料被眼前的人惊艳得顿时语塞。

王子异的目光也缓缓地往上追寻着手的主人。

这只白皙的手属于一个漂亮的未成年男孩。男孩黑黑卷卷的头毛可爱得很，却打扮成熟的穿着黑色皮衣和紧身裤。

一身沉稳的黑让男孩白嫩的皮肤更为突出，男孩白得不像话，那是没有血色的白，生病了般。男孩的脸上除了那双仿佛会发光的眼睛，唯有那双肉嘟嘟的红唇是出彩的。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤与女人对视一笑，这一笑让女人心寒，因为笑里藏刀是蔡徐坤的独门绝技之一，而蔡徐坤的另一个独门绝技是催眠术。

  
  


“滚。”

  
  
  


冷冷漠漠的单字在男孩的嘴里轻轻吐出，声音不大，王子异甚至没听见，只见女人一声不吭地转身离去，很快就消失在视线范围。王子异觉得有点莫名其妙，却又说不出哪里怪。

说实话王子异也没太在意女人的去留，他的目光回到了未成年的漂亮男孩身上，男孩很熟眼，可是王子异想不起什么时候见过。

来酒吧的客人很多，王子异见过的人也多不胜数，但记得的人却很少。像男孩这么漂亮的，王子异该记得，但又好像不记得；见过，又好像没见过。

男孩坐到了女人刚才霸占的位置上，提起高脚杯放到嘴边，细细地抿了一口。王子异皱了皱眉头，未成年不该喝酒，给未成年卖酒也是犯法的。

王子异在男孩正要喝下第二口酒精的时候把高脚杯夺了回来，两人的手少不免接触，手尖无意地擦过男孩的手指，男孩的手很凉，冰凉的凉。王子异又一次皱起眉头。

酒被夺走了，男孩马上鼓起了腮帮子控诉，“干嘛搶我的酒？”

男孩说话的语气和声音果然像个孩子，小霸道中带着点儿理所当然的小可爱。王子异笑而不语，指了指身后的牌子，牌子上写着「禁止未成年人士喝酒」。

男孩又嚷着把高脚杯搶了回去，“哼，老子今年21！”

王子异不信，也不知道男孩靠这张17岁的脸是怎么混进酒吧的，但男孩护着手里的酒杯不让拿走，王子异也没办法。

  
  


“这杯浓度有点猛，不好喝，我再给你调一杯甜的好不？”

  
  
  


吸血鬼对甜的没有好感，但蔡徐坤对男人有好感。

蔡徐坤的嘴角勾成漂亮的弧度，痴痴迷迷地点了头，乖乖放下酒杯。

怎么帅气的男人说起话来还可以这么温柔？男人要为自己调一杯专属的酒吗？还得儿是甜的？

这听起来像个陷阱，温柔陷阱。

蔡徐坤心甘情愿地掉进去，可到底是谁掉进了谁的陷阱？还不知道。

蔡徐坤平搭起双手，软下身子把下巴抵在手背上，一脸乖巧软糯的趴在吧台上，坦然地盯着为自己调酒的男人看。

男人似乎被自己看得有点儿心不在焉，往雪克杯里倒白朗姆酒的时候手一抖，还不小心把酒洒了出来。

男人略为尴尬，耳朵泛红，慌忙地拿起毛巾擦一擦，把雪克杯外瓶上的酒痕抹走。

蔡徐坤咪咪眼笑，男人也跟着献笑，瞬间化解了前一秒的尴尬。男人显得没那么不自在，可是眉来眼去之间，还是有几分羞涩。

男人把适量的青柠汁和砂糖倒进雪克杯，假装不经意抬额偷瞄，对上眼后又赶紧垂下头，继续调酒。蔡徐坤的眼神则是一如既往的坦然无畏，连勾引的意味也不曾掩饰，却表露自然。

有时候蔡徐坤觉得男人真是有趣的动物，床下一个样，床上一个样。金毛犬变成大灰狼，正好，蔡徐坤都喜欢。

喜欢现在的温柔、含羞和克制；也喜欢昨晚的霸道、激情和放任。

  
  
  


含情脉脉的深邃和妩媚动人的嘴角王子异见多了，

在不同人的脸上有不同的效果，在男孩的脸上则是事半功倍。

王子异感觉喉咙莫名的干哑，下意识吞了吞口水。他不是那种经不起戏弄的男人，但男孩赤裸裸的调情让他有点不知所措。

也许，心动了才会不知所措。也许，就是那么一瞬间，定力无比的男人也会失足沦陷。

王子异抽了一口凉气，若無其事地摇和着手上的雪克杯。空气中有着淡淡的花香，香味是从男孩身上发出的，但王子异闻不清，不确定是那一种花香如此迷人。

王子异好奇卻又不敢随着香气凑上去，这样会显得唐突、不绅士。他把摇和好的酒倒入马提尼杯中，想着用什么配飾作点缀。柠檬片和绿叶？车厘子和彩色小雨伞？太通俗了，好像都不合适，配不上眼前美色惊艳的男孩。

最后，王子异挑了一朵红玫瑰。

本是一杯普通不过的Blue Daiquiri蓝色达其利，但王子异默默地为这杯鸡尾酒取了另一个名字—玫瑰与冰刃。

王子异满意地把酒推到男孩面前，男孩优雅地拿起马提尼杯细细品味，一抹浅浅的笑拨动了王子异的心弦。

男孩可人俏皮的舌头舔了舔丰厚的嘴唇，王子异不自觉地盯着人家的嘴唇看，又忍不住吞了吞口水，他从来没有这么紧张过，也不知道自己在紧张什么。

  
  


“好...好喝吗？”

  
  


“我蛮严格的，这还差一点点。” 男孩一脸正经地品酒，起势装成挑剔的品酒大师。

  
  


“差...差点什么？”

  
  


男孩又笑了，这一笑多了一份诱人的艳色，那冰凉的手勾起了王子异的下巴。

  
  


“差点你～”

  
  


糟糕，被一个男孩调戏了，王子异的心却跳得很快很快。男孩仿佛有什么魔力，让他的目光离不开那张漂亮的脸孔。男孩灿若星辰的明眸仿佛在转动，是自己被男孩的美色迷晕了吗？

王子异不知道，只知道男孩缓缓地凑近，一阵淡淡的花香随之扑上。玫瑰，是玫瑰，他果然没选错。

男孩在他耳边轻轻吐气，霎时间暧昧的气味笼罩着整个酒吧。

  
  


“我喝醉了唷，带我回家。”

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第一话 完

  
  


新年开新坑跟大家拜年啦

祝爱异坤的大家身体健康 福星高照 

新的一年 继续埋在异坤的坑里吧

我会慢慢填坑的😘 大概很慢很慢很慢的那种

下一话 引狼入室......🙈

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二话 - 抱我，吻我，操我。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  


**第二话 - 抱我，吻我，操我。**

  
  


\---

  
  


关上大门的那一刻，王子异顿时感觉不对劲。自己怎么就答应把男孩带回家了？男孩又怎么会毫无戒心、随随便便地跟着他回家？

万一......万一他是色狼怎么办？

王子异想不通，但男孩也没给他思考的时间，一头扎进他的胸膛，整个人扑了入怀。王子异怕人儿会站不稳，下意识一手揽住那纤瘦的腰，可是很快又默默地松了手，证明自己不是色狼。

男孩抬头，看似不满地撅起了嘴巴。王子异无处安放的目光在男孩的嘴巴和眼睛之间来回飘拂，男孩仿佛靠得越来越近，让王子异的目光失去了聚焦点。

  
  


“抱我。”

  
  


男孩的声音轻轻的、软软的、娇娇嗲嗲的，却有一点点命令的意味。王子异忍不住遵从，毫不犹豫地搂住对方。事实证明，自己是确确实实的大色狼。

或许是因为他们在冬夜街道上走了好一段路，刺骨的寒风吹得男孩发冷，即使是隔着衣物，王子异都能感受到从男孩身上发出的凉气。

王子异紧紧地把男孩拥入怀，试图用自己温热的身驱呵暖男孩冰冷而单薄的身体。男孩的脸在颈窝上蹭来蹭去，痒痒的感觉一下蔓延至王子异的心底。

手不听大脑的劝告，摸上了男孩的后脑勺。男孩的发丝是想象中的那般柔软顺滑，王子异情不自禁地继续抚顺，享受发丝在指间滑过的触感。

  
  


撕—

  
  


突然间，王子异感觉颈部一阵刺痛。

  
  
  


从喧闹多人的酒吧到男人的私人公寓，蔡徐坤已经忍了一整个晚上，对于吸血鬼来说也算是耐性满分了。

蔡徐坤有意无意地把脸埋进男人的颈窝，清爽的海盐味率先扑入鼻腔，然后是血液的鲜甜，一步一步地盖过男人的香水味，直接冲昏蔡徐坤的头脑。

血管就在皮肉之下，他能感受到血液对他的召唤，唤醒的是吸血鬼的天性，两只尖锐的獠牙不知不觉中长出来，象征着对鲜血的渴求与欲望。

蔡徐坤不安分地在男人的脖子上乱蹭，目的很简单，找一条肥美的血管，准备咬下去。

后脑勺被那只温暖的大手按着，蔡徐坤仿佛得到了男人的允许，顺势把脸埋得更深。

血腥的味道在口中徘徊，蔡徐坤如愿以偿地吞下这晚的第一口甘甜，但他并没有失控般地狼吞虎咽，因为美人享受美食时要优雅大方。

蔡徐坤细细地品尝了几口便停了下来，见好就收，反正男人是他的私有品，没人可以跟他抢。

他舔舔嘴边的属于男人的血液，又埋头舔了舔男人颈上的伤口处，把那里遗留下来的血迹舔干净，一滴也不浪费。

傻傻的男人终于反应过来了，一步一步地往后躲。蔡徐坤不喜欢被躲，更不喜欢看到男人现在的神情，那疑惑至紧锁的眉心，紧张到放大的瞳孔，害怕得发抖的肩膀......

一般人看到吸血鬼都是这样的反应，蔡徐坤也习惯了，但他偏偏不习惯来自男人担惊受怕的目光。蔡徐坤委屈，不就吸了男人的一小口血吗？为什么男人要用这种目光看待自己？自己明明是一个娇艳好看、可爱善良的吸血鬼，不是什么怪物。

男人无路可退，撞上身后的大门。蔡徐坤缓缓地逼近，主动地把身体贴上去，手还搭在男人的胸前，揪着男人的衬领要拉近两人的距离。男人没有任何反抗的动作，也可能只是不敢反抗。

蔡徐坤注视男人的双眼，又一次轻轻地开口。

  
  


“害怕吗？”

  
  


男人迟缓地点了头，让蔡徐坤哭笑不得。世界上怎么会有这么老实的男人？傻傻的......

  
  
  


王子异被自己那双诚实的眼珠背叛了，害怕归害怕，目光却停留在男孩的嘴唇上，流连忘返。

在血液的陪襯下，男孩委屈到撅起来的唇瓣显得更为红润光泽，像果肉般肉嘟嘟的，深深吸引住王子异的眼球，让人想要狠狠地咬上去，含在嘴里来回吸啜。

一时的淫念仿佛被男孩看穿了，男孩这时勾起了嘴角，不经意露出了獠牙。王子异顿时变得惊惶失措，眼睛不知道该往哪里看，却刚好对上了男孩清澈明亮的双眼。男孩眼里充满了妩媚妖娆的笑意，美极了，比女人还要美。

  
  


“吻我......”

  
  


诱惑的两个字在王子异耳边回荡，冲击着残余的理智。此时此刻的恐惧感更被欲望逐漸取代，衬领上被拉扯的力度也加大了，男孩的脸孔近在咫尺，只要一下低头凑近便能吻上那双让自己妄念已久的红唇。

于是，王子异又一次展现老实的本性，低了头凑过去。

轻轻的一吻试探，王子异顿时皱起了眉头，不因为尝到了血味，而因为男孩不只是身上冷，连嘴唇也缺乏温度，冰冰凉凉的。

王子异在男孩的唇面上啄了几口，吻功像小学生初吻那般的生疏、羞涩。男孩自然不满地发出哼唧唧的声响，王子异趁男孩还没嫌弃到推开自己，把自己真正的实力拿出来，含住男孩的下唇不轻不重地抿嘬，又以灵敏的舌头敲开男孩的嘴唇，大胆地伸进去大肆放任。

两人的唇舌混着唾液互相纠缠，吻得难分难解之际，王子异用健硕的双臂紧紧地把人儿搂住，进一步加深了这一吻。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤勾住男人的脖颈轻轻一跳，双腿轻易地盘上男人的腰间紧紧箍着。屁股被温热的手一托一捏，蔡徐坤不由自主地动了动，半硬的前端抵着男人的腹肌磨蹭，娇媚的细吟声在接吻的间断蓦然响起。

被抱回卧室的路上，蔡徐坤微微仰头，好让男人的碎吻在脖颈处印出一条花路。

蔡徐坤被躺放在软乎乎的床上，男人却没有顺势用身子把他压倒，反而呆呆地站在床边不知道在犹豫什么。

蔡徐坤用手在两旁慢慢地撑起身上，同时以娇娆的眼神勾引床边的“傻木头”。

傻木头也不全是傻木头，蔡徐坤没想到这次自己还没主动下手，男人腿间的性器已经兴奋不已地勃起。果然，自己的美色和目光是男人的兴奋剂。

在衣布的遮掩下蔡徐坤也能看出男人惊人的尺寸，那胀硬的巨物在裤裆里和他打招呼，拱起一座山，仿佛快要把裤头上拉链和扣子逼破。

蔡徐坤恨不得立马扯开男人的裤头，让藏在里面可怜的巨物出来透透气。即使要藏着，也只能藏在他专为男人以设的秘密花园。

蔡徐坤感觉后穴痒死了，不争气地流出淫褻的春水。蔡徐坤以吞咽来掩饰自己内心的急躁，本来也没觉得自己的裤头特别紧，现在那高高翘起的肉棒全硬了，胀胀麻麻的，在紧身黑皮裤里也快待不住了。

蔡徐坤微微地张开双腿向男人展示那需要被安抚的骚器，引诱男人赶快来拆礼物。

  
  
  


男孩的目光是如此的直接，王子异感觉裤头里的性器根本和暴露在外没分别，被男孩盯得死死，无处躲藏。

王子异被盯得脸红耳赤，也快憋不住内心的骚动了，眼前可人的光景更是彻底勾起了王子异的欲望。

都把人带到床上了，还能装什么偽君子？王子异缓缓地上前，弯下腰吻上男孩的嘴唇，一边跨跪在人儿的腿间，一边动手脱人儿身上的黑皮衣。

王子异缓缓地拉下皮衣的拉链，本以为里面至少还会有件背心什么的，不料一上手就摸着男孩光滑的胸口。王子异从男孩的嘴里依依不舍地抽出舌头低头一看，除了这件皮衣男孩什么也没穿，里面光溜溜的，难怪男孩会冷。

王子异指尖有意无意地划过男孩胸前那两颗的性感的乳头，乳头本就比较敏感，不出两三下便凸成了小红豆，让人想要一口含住。

是这么想的，也是这么做的。

王子异使出小时候吸奶嘴的劲和技巧，男孩被侍奉舒服了便发出了一波又一波好听的呻吟。

  
  


“嗯~啊....”

  
  


王子异本放在男孩腰间的手被一路往下带，到了男孩勃起的前端。王子异隔着紧身裤给男孩抚慰了三两下，既然男孩没穿内衣，那内裤也该......？

王子异缓缓地解开男孩的裤头，果不其然，漂亮的小骚包没穿内裤，胀硬的肉棒从拉链缝里蹦出来。王子异不费吹灰之力便把人脱光光，一手搂着男孩冰冷的身驱亲吻着那嫩滑的香肩，一手技巧性地给男孩撸动着肉棒，博得男孩连连的吟叫。

  
  


“唔...啊~嗯～”

“ 啊...太快- ”

“嗯啊~ 要射了呜～”

  
  


不知道男孩是有意还是无意的，总在句尾给人在耳边吐吐气。王子异哪儿受得了？他发了狠般地以牙还牙，手上越撸越快，还时轻时重，给人弄爽得发麻。

王子异突然感觉手里一股粘粘的暖流，男孩就这样红着脸蛋射出了精液。

男孩垂着眼喘氣，白滑的胸口一升一降，额前的碎发冒着薄薄的汗水，脸上泛起了一抹晕红，还勾起了可爱的嘴角，媚态万分。

王子异迫不及待要把人扑倒，直接压在身下干操。王子异胡乱地解开自己的衬衣，脱掉丢在地上，又急着去解自己那紧得上头的裤子，却被男孩一手阻止了。

  
  
  


“不急，我来帮你脱。”

  
  


蔡徐坤把男人慌乱的手拉到嘴边，舔了舔上面剩余的淫液。其后，蔡徐坤把脸凑到男人的腹肌上，伸出小舌头一路地往下舔，在男人的小腹上用舌尖画圈圈。

男人倒抽了一口凉气，跪在床上的双腿微微颤抖。蔡徐坤又勾起了得意的笑容，心想男人这么敏感，以前肯定没有给人口过，那他就理所当然地成了第一个，也是将来的唯一一个。

男人的性器又胀大了一圈，要从裤裆里爆出来似的。蔡徐坤用嘴巴和下巴在男人的裤裆上蹭来蹭去，与那颗银色扣子折腾了好一会儿才顺利地解开了裤头。

蔡徐坤用嘴唇抿住那小小的拉链扣，慢慢地一点点地往下拉，高挺的鼻子正好一路隔着男人的内裤轻轻磨蹭着那庞大的硬物。

后脑勺突然被男人捂住，蔡徐坤一脸撞向前，与男人的硬物贴在一起。蔡徐坤本还想再拖一点时间逗逗男人，可是男人意外的猖狂，蔡徐坤就改变了主意，满足一下男人的欲望。

蔡徐坤干净利落地把男人的裤子和内裤一拼扯下，那筋暴的性器一下弹出，打到蔡徐坤的脸颊。蔡徐坤也不脑，微微歪头，故意用他软嫩而肉乎乎的脸蛋蹭了蹭那根硬邦邦的肉棒。

数不清是第几次和男人滚床单了，但每一次看到男人的性器蔡徐坤都会有一种惊叹，心里默默地想着：老公真大~大大大～

蔡徐坤流着口水舔舔男人的前端，慢慢含下那根滚烫的巨物，试着把整根吞进去。

  
  
  


王子异虽然是在酒吧里工作的调酒师，但个人生活十分检点，暂无对象，平时也没什么性生活，最多也是抽空自己给自己撸一撸，满足一下作为一个血气方刚的青年应有的需求，没想到今晚会失了方寸，把一个报称自己21岁，实际年龄不知道多少的陌生男孩带回家不只，还让人家给自己口交。

王子异甚至忘记了刚刚被男孩吸的那口血，把男孩是吸血鬼的事实抛诸脑后，满脑子只想着男孩的口技怎么可以把他弄得这么爽这么舒服。王子异按着男孩的毛茸茸的脑袋，忍不住喉咙里顶，让男孩吃得更深。

男孩被呛到似的，条件反射地吐了出来，眼眶里都是泪光，以委屈巴巴的样子表达了一句话：太大了，吃不下。

王子异拨弄着男孩的额前的头发，温柔地安慰道，“没关系，宝宝很棒。”

  
  
  


蔡徐坤继续卖乖，重新咬住男人发硬的阴茎，一点点的往里吞，像吃冰棍般地吸吸抿抿，又吐出来用湿滑的舌头来回舔舐撩拨，再慢慢地吞回去，手还不忘托着男人两边沉甸甸的囊袋或轻或重地揉捏。

男人不一会儿便自己抽了出去，蔡徐坤抬头一看，男人的脸色略为尴尬，额上还冒了汗，估计是差点儿憋不住要交货。蔡徐坤看来自己这三个月来第一次给男人口交，技术却是很不错，以后还可以多试试。

  
  
  


王子异捧着男孩的脸吻上那红润的嘴唇，顺势傾身把男孩压倒。身下的男孩不太安分，撑起纤腰去作顶弄的动作，寻求摩擦得来的快感，还作势要翻身反压，想要交换位置骑在上面。

这怎么可能？王子异一下把男孩按得死死，手伸到男孩的大腿内侧乱摸一通，发现男孩下身已经湿成一滩水。

王子异摸到了男孩丰满的股瓣，男孩身子瘦，一看就知道没啥脂肪，俗称体脂低，除了脸上的那点儿肉，就剩这翘股可以捏得了几下，而且手感软熟，让人爱不釋手。

接着王子异的指尖探到男孩的后穴，王子异家里没備润滑剂，只能随手拿一支护肤精华露凑合用。王子异挤出了一大坨抹在男孩的穴口，另一坨就挤到手指上，探着探着就伸进去了。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤感觉到男人一根一根地伸进来的手指头在道里转动，开开合合地给他做擴张。刚开始是有一点不适应，爪子挠着男人的背示意男人放慢点儿，又发出哼哼的抗议声。后来擴张得七七八八，蔡徐坤就嫌不够，在男人的耳边轻轻地说，“可以了，快进来。”

男人抽出手指的时候蔡徐坤还不由自主地收缩了一下，仿佛要挽留些什么。穴道突然变得空荡荡，男人这时却磨磨叽叽地去找安全套，蔡徐坤表示有点不满。

  
  


“不要套，快进来嘛......”

  
  


这不是蔡徐坤第一次为了安全套的问题而不耐烦了，第一次和男人做的时候就知道男人有一种戴套的 執著，什么安全与保护，蔡徐坤才不管，他要那种肉贴肉的亲密感。

所以每当男人要下床去找套套的时候，蔡徐坤便会把男人拉回来，捧着男人的脸让男人看着自己，然后使出吸血鬼的小伎俩，给男人催眠下蛊。

  
  


“操我，现在，立刻，马上。”

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二话 完

  
  
  


卡—

不要打我。

嘿嘿嘿，下一话再继续嘛~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三话 - 或许在自编自导自演的一夜情里，他可以获得想要的。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  


**第三话 - 或许在自编自导自演的一夜情里，他可以获得想要的。**

\---

  
  


“操我，现在，立刻，马上。”

  
  


王子异被男孩的小命令征服，脑子一热便把那根粗大而滚烫的肉柱侵入男孩紧致的穴道里。虽然两人做足前戏，但男孩的后穴紧得让王子异头皮发麻，往里钻到半路便迫不得已地煞了掣，卡在中间进退两难。

王子异额上冒出一层薄汗，他卡着难受，本想开口让男孩放松点，但低头一看男孩的脸便默默地把话吞了回去。

男孩可爱的五官挤成一团，还委屈地咬着下唇，明显是痛了。王子异俯身去吻男孩作安慰之际，下身的铁柱无意地往里送，结果王子异被男孩狠狠地咬了一口，肩膀上留下了一圈浅浅的牙齿印。

软热的穴肉三百六十度全方位地挤上，胀硬的性器被紧紧包围，王子异忍不住开始慢慢地来回抽送。

房间里散发出色情的声响，不论是两人越发急速的喘气声，还是男孩那銷魂的呻吟，甚至是抽送时茎肉和穴肉相互摩擦而发出的声音。

王子异抽动的速度不快但幅度大，每一下几乎都把整根拔出来再操回去，让湿溜溜的穴道咕叽咕叽地发响。

王子异感觉性器被收缩中的软肉一下箍住、夹紧，产生了莫名的快感，他把嘴巴抵在男孩的耳边轻轻地说，“差点儿就这样被宝宝夹射了，宝宝真棒。”

被夸的小孩高兴了就夹得越发卖力，还提着腰配合般地顶弄。王子异捏了捏男孩的小蛮腰，把人儿按住然后重重地肏进深处，一下又一下......

  
  
  


蔡徐坤刚开始还有点不适应，忍着痛让男人侵犯，久了才感觉酥酥麻麻的，快感随即而上，被操得越深心里就越爽。

他伸手环着男人的脖子，借力凑上去索吻。微微撅起的嘴唇一下就被男人吻住，男人吻得很用力，简单直接却仿佛带着一丝丝的情感。

他们能有什么情感吗？蔡徐坤不敢想。蔡徐坤闭上眼享受着这说不上温柔但情深似海的一吻，犹如热恋中的情侣，沉醉于只属于他们的甜蜜之中。

不该有的想法往往在迷惑之中产生，或许在自编自导自演的一夜情里，他可以获得想要的。

眼泪无声无息地从眼眶落下，蔡徐坤没有理会，继续用同等的力度回吻着男人，可惜男人偏偏察觉了异样，缓缓地断开唇舌之间的纠缠。

蔡徐坤不舍得睁眼，仿佛不睁眼梦就不会醒。

眼角上温热的一吻让蔡徐坤更不想睁眼了，男人总是戳中他的弱点，他最受不了温柔的男人，因为从来没有人心疼过自己。

男人修长的食指在脸颊轻轻划过，那把低沉而柔和的声音在蔡徐坤耳边响起，“还痛么？我轻一点不哭了嗯？”

蔡徐坤摇头，没有说话。男人的吻又一次压上来，这一次比刚才的有层次，先是重重地吻住了唇瓣，然后慢慢地放轻，来回舔舐吸嚼，最后又变得有侵略性，强行用舌头敲开他的唇瓣，在里面胡乱地挑逗。

蔡徐坤任由男人亲吻，除了嘴巴，还有脖子、锁骨、香肩和胸前的乳点......

身体上敏感的位置都被男人吻个透，还留下了粉粉的吻痕。蔡徐坤猛然发力一个翻身把两人的位置上下交换了，颠颠屁股骑着男人的肉根。

那硬物一下就抵到蔡徐坤深处的敏感点，蔡徐坤忍不住发出娇媚的哼声，抵在男人小腹上的性器更是莫名地大了一圈，马眼还羞耻地冒出了淫水。

  
  
  


王子异听出这声呻吟的不同，嘴角微微勾起，手摸在男孩雪白的腿根，发力在同一个位置连连顶撞。

王子异边欣赏着骑在自己身上的男孩，男孩后仰着头娇滴滴地在淫叫，听得王子异心痒。王子异看准时机，在男孩骑坐下来的时候猛力地往上肏，软软的囊袋撞在一起，而那硬得发麻的男根就仿佛到达了穴道的尽头。

两人按着彼此的节奏挪动，一个在上面骑，一个在下面顶，那软烂的穴肉不由得松开又合拢，把王子异夹得舒爽畅快。

男孩的身体在每一下顶弄过后微微颤抖，不知道是因为痛还是酸爽，腰部扭扭捏捏的，坐姿极为娇艳动人，完美地展露了身体线条。男孩白皙的皮肤上一个个暧昧的印痕是占有欲的象征，也是今晚的记忆碎片......

  
  
  


蔡徐坤骑得有点累便缓缓地趴了下来，脸在男人的脖间蹭蹭卖了个萌。

男人轻而易举的一个翻身便把自己压回身下，继续那暴风般的抽送。蔡徐坤把脸埋在男人的颈窝，他感觉一股血劲像涌泉般往那胀硬的前端淌流，充血的肉根变得格外敏感，放大了每一下在男人小腹上磨蹭时的快感。

后穴的已经被男人肏成一滩烂泥，前端也不好到哪里去，蔡徐坤一个抽搐把男人夹紧，绷直脚尖进入了高潮，射出精液。

  
  
  


王子异本不想欺负男孩，理智地提醒自己抽出来再射，可是真的没忍住，被男孩夹得魂飞魄散之际便抵在里面射了。

王子异射完了还不舍得拔出来，刚软下来的性器又开始发硬勃起，重新开拓男孩那紧致的秘密通道。男孩用水汪汪的双眼看着自己，王子异像哄小孩似的亲亲男孩的脸蛋，低声说道，“乖，再来一次嗯？”

男孩娇羞地撅撅嘴，脸上泛红。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤被男人的‘再来一次’骗了，结果不知道来了几次才被男人抱去浴室洗澡，自己又不知死活，跪着给男人舔腹前的那一滩白液，把男人的欲望燃起，被男人按在浴室的玻璃门上再要了一次。

蔡徐坤其实也享受得很，如果性爱和爱情是同等的，蔡徐坤愿意。

只是在后来的后来蔡徐坤才知道，性爱和爱情不能相提并论，更何况是被催了眠的性爱。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤在男人的怀里留宿一宵，还趁男人睡得香，偷偷地往男人的脖子上咬，吸那香甜的血液，把自己的肚子喂饱。

男人中间痛醒了一次，迷迷糊糊地看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤一边舔走嘴边的血迹，一边伸手去抹平男人皱起的眉头，又低声地哄男人睡觉。

  
  


“睡吧，抱我睡。”

  
  


蔡徐坤感觉腰间的手收紧了一圈，他满意地把头枕在男人的肩上，闭着眼和男人一起睡过去。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤赶在天亮之前回家了。

蔡徐坤住在一个比较偏远市区的别墅，正确来说是一个吸血鬼的集体别墅，但住在这里的吸血鬼不多，包括蔡徐坤在内，只有两个。

吸血鬼见不了太阳，别墅的窗帘总是全拉起来，一丁点微光也透不进，蔡徐坤又不爱开灯，家里便总是漆黑一片。

蔡徐坤怕吵醒那个烦人的‘千年老鬼’，只好放轻脚步，鬼鬼祟祟地走回自己的房间。

  
  


“舍得回来了吗？”

  
  


正准备躲进房间的蔡徐坤被身后的人吓了一跳，走廊的挂灯突然亮起，蔡徐坤只好认命地回头。

  
  


“坤儿我说了你多少遍了？去酒吧找猎物填肚子我不管，但不能在外面过夜！”

  
  


蔡徐坤最讨厌被人管，尤其是被‘千年老鬼’管，像个老爷爷那般的啰嗦。蔡徐坤小哼一声敷衍着对方’，完全没打算为自己在外面过夜的行为作任何的解释。

‘千年老鬼’如蔡徐坤心里所想的，开始发飙了。

  
  


“蔡徐坤！你脖子上那条黑丝巾是怎么回事儿？”

  
  


蔡徐坤躲着不让对方够得着，可是躲了几下还是没能躲过，黑丝巾被轻轻给拽下来了。蔡徐坤心虚地用手捂住脖子，遮盖着男人给他留下的吻痕。

‘千年老鬼’摇头叹了一口气，“又去找那个男人了？我说那男人的血是有多香？下次我也得儿尝尝。”

蔡徐坤瞪了‘千年老鬼’一眼，又抢回了黑丝巾，“周锐，我的猎物，不。共。享。你别想碰！”

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你最好只是把他当作你的猎物。”

  
  


蔡徐坤那黯然失色的双眼告诉周锐他说中了，在蔡徐坤的心里，男人早就不只是猎物那么简单。

周锐又叹了一口大气，“坤儿，我后悔那天把你带去酒吧玩了。”

蔡徐坤冷淡地反问周锐，“那你后悔那年把我转化成吸血鬼吗？”

蔡徐坤没等周锐给他答案，转身便往房间里走，啪的一声把门关了。

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第三话 完

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四话 - 抹掉男人记忆的是自己，想让男人记住的也是自己。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  


**第四话 - 抹掉男人记忆的是自己，想让男人记住的也是自己。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


储物室的门被人一把推开，正在更衣的王子异光着膀子回头看闯进来的人，见是自己的好兄弟便点头打了一声招呼，若无其事地继续换衣服。

好兄弟靠在门口旁边的那排储物柜上，双手抱在胸前，挑起一边眉毛，一脸疑惑看着王子异的后背。

  
  


“bro你藏得挺深的啊。”

  
  


王子异利落地穿上他的白衬衣和黑马甲，又回头看了好兄弟一眼，一边扣胸前的扣子，一边以同样疑惑的表情说道，“你说什么？”

好兄弟不怀好意地一笑，“还装？你背上那些划痕和脖子上的咬痕怎么解释？别跟我说是家里养猫了，我不信。”

王子异下意识朝身前的镜子看，微微别过脖子，颈侧果然有一圈浅浅地牙印，早上出门照镜子的时候都没发现，更不要说自己背上有什么。

  
  


这就奇怪了，家里明明没养猫，自己身上怎么会有抓痕和咬痕......

  
  


王子异想不通，懵圈了，顿时说不出什么话来。

好兄弟不管王子异现在的表情有多么的无知和无奈，抱着今日问不出什么来就绝不罢休的心态继续盘问，“说吧！对方是什么人？叫什么名字？长什么样的？什么时候开始的？”

  
  


“... ...”

  
  


“你这样瞒着兄弟就不厚道了，谈恋爱了也不说一声，偷偷摸摸的干嘛？女朋友不能见人吗？难道......对方是男的？！”

  
  


“呃。。。。。。” 

  
  


王子异额上开始冒汗，也不知道在紧张什么，明明没有的事却被说得越发心虚。

  
  


“唷~看你这反应的，果然被我说中了，是男的吧？这没关系，你也别觉得不好意思，我很开明的。”

  
  


王子异无视好兄弟的一派胡言，只是努力地回想昨天自己都干了什么，身上的抓痕和咬痕又是怎么来的，但一切都好像很模糊，记不清细节，尤其是昨晚下班前以后的事儿。

生活规律的他一般都是日常地上班下班健身吃饭和睡觉，昨天也该是如此。每天都过着千篇一律的生活，有时候连王子异自己都觉得没趣，一时想不起昨晚的事儿仿佛是理所当然，或许是平淡的生活缺乏记忆点，也没什么值得记起的吧。又或许......是自己健忘，该多吃点‘忘不了’补补脑子了。

好兄弟的嘴叽叽喳喳地在王子异耳边讲个不停，“子异你这次可颠覆了我对你的印象，平时一副佛系少年的样子，真没想到你喜欢床上的小野猫，这么浪啊。”

王子异无奈地从镜子里看了一眼身后的好兄弟，把一套端酒生的衣服往好兄弟的脸上丢。

  
  


“你才浪......别说那些有的没的，赶快换衣服出去工作。”

  
  


好兄弟手快地接住衣服，撇着嘴说道，“罢了，什么也不肯说，一点也不过瘾。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


被兄弟调侃一番过后，王子异换好一身专业调酒师的装扮，从储物室缓缓地往吧台的方向走去。

储物室在酒吧里比较隐蔽的角落，与开放式的吧台相隔一段距离，王子异走的时候多次感觉身后有人经过，拨起一阵阵的凉风。

王子异回头看，没人跟在身后，但他隐隐约约闻到一股玫瑰香水味。傍晚时分太阳刚下山，酒吧里的人潮不多，王子异默默地环视四周，心想谁是香水味的主人，却找不到答案。

  
  


入夜后，酒吧渐渐喧闹起来，银亮的灯球在空中旋转，炫目的银光落在舞池上躁动的人群身上，王子异却是依旧的优雅从容，静静地站在吧台里专心致志地调酒。

不知道这已经是今晚的第几杯Blue Daiquiri蓝色达其利，明明没人点，王子异偏偏心血来潮地调制了一杯又一杯，不知不觉中把装满冰透蓝色液体的高脚杯排成一列。

王子异看着眼前的那排Blue Daiquiri皱起了眉头，总感觉缺了点儿什么，却又想不到是什么。

  
  


“怎么了你？今天迷上了蓝色达其利？？” 

  
  


好兄弟突然伸手拿走了其中一杯Blue Daiquiri，王子异不慌不忙地把它抢回来。

  
  


“工作期间不许偷喝。”

  
  


好兄弟不服，“谁说我要偷喝了？我是这样的人吗？”

  
  


王子异耸耸肩表示有可能，好兄弟懒得跟王子异瞎闹，“那边的小男孩刚好点了一杯蓝色达其利，我这是帮你端过去呢！”

好兄弟往左边的某个角落指了指，王子异朝着所指的方向望去，角落里坐着一个长得精致漂亮的男孩，男孩化了眼妆还戴着美瞳，正好与王子异对视，投来了娇媚可人的一笑。

男孩的笑容美得惊人，害王子异顿时忘记了呼吸，傻傻地屏住了气，看得入迷。

好兄弟难得见王子异痴汉的模样，故意用身体挡住王子异的视线，“醒醒吧，家里的小野猫看到你现在这副德性不生气的吗？”

好兄弟又伸手拿了一杯Blue Daiquiri放在盘子上准备送酒去，却被回过神来的王子异及时喊住了。

  
  


“等一下。”

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤在角落里坐一段时间了，前来跟他搭讪的男男女女都被他冰冷的一个“滚”字赶走，因为蔡徐坤眼里只有一个帅气的调酒师，其他人甚至不配落入他的眼帘。

一名端酒服务生托着盘子走到蔡徐坤身旁，小心翼翼地把酒放到桌子上然后离去。蔡徐坤低头看着那杯Blue Daiquiri，嘴角微微上扬。

和昨晚的一样，杯口上挂着一朵红玫瑰。

蔡徐坤缓缓地拿起高脚杯抿了一小口，酒精混搭着酸酸甜甜的味道在口中犹存，不知道男人在里面加了什么，就很对味。

蔡徐坤一边细细品尝着专属美酒，一边抬头看着吧台那边的男人。被蔡徐坤抓到了，男人也在看他。

男人慌忙地垂下眼假装调酒，却显得有点手忙脚乱，傻乎乎的。蔡徐坤忍不住噗嗤一笑，真想上前去逗逗男人。

  
  
  
  


王子异再次抬头偷瞄的时候发现男孩已经不在角落了，他扫视了一周也没找到男孩的身影，心莫名地沉了下去。

王子异默默地叹气，低头继续为每一杯Blue Daiquiri加上红玫瑰作点睛之笔。

玫瑰，男孩给予他的灵感。

从此，蓝色达其利不再是蓝色达其利。

它有了另一个名字。

淡淡的玫瑰花香在空气中荡漾，王子异不以为意，以为是高脚杯上的玫瑰散发出来的味道，不知道是香水味的主人自投罗网了。

直到王子异意识到玫瑰花香越来越浓厚，他才慢慢地抬头直看。刚才在角落里的男孩突然走进王子异的眼帘，男孩手上拿着只剩下半杯的Blue Daiquiri，朝着王子异这边走来。

王子异控制不住自己的双眼，从头到脚地打量着越走越近的男孩。

黑而浓密的头发，那微卷的刘海摆成漂亮的弧度，飘逸优雅却不失活泼。男孩的眼妆更是惊艳，金棕色混搭着深褐色的眼影和黑色的眼线，再配上浅色度的蓝色美瞳，给人一种妖孽的感觉却不讨厌。

再来是男孩白皙的脸上有一颗可爱又无辜的小痣，不突兀却惹人注目。男孩左边戴了长坠耳环，身穿性感的黑网状上衣和宝蓝色毛毛外套，最勾人心魄的却是脖子上那条绑成蝴蝶结的黑丝带，性感中带点禁欲的感觉......

  
  
  
  


“看够了嗯？” 被男人赤裸裸的目光打量，蔡徐坤享受至极，可是他偏爱开玩笑逗男人，“多看一眼要收费的！”

男人果然不敢看了，眼睛不知道往哪里放。蔡徐坤得到了满意的反应便咧嘴一笑，故意趴在吧台上凑近男人的脸，逼男人把目光放回自己身上。

  
  


“免费让你看。嘘～ 不要告诉别人，只让你看的唷......”

  
  


蔡徐坤在男人耳边气声细说，撩完又觉得害羞，低头用外套捂脸偷笑。

  
  
  
  


王子异的心简直被男孩的可爱融化了。男孩假装淡定，咕噜咕噜地灌下手中的鸡尾酒，那泛红的耳尖却逃不过王子异的双眼。

“慢点儿喝。” 王子异怕男孩嗆到，小声提醒着。

男孩不听话，三两口就把酒喝完了，还说要再来一杯，不客气地伸手直接拿。王子异一把抓住男孩的手腕阻止，“小孩子，一杯够了。”

男孩撅起嘴巴反驳，“说了多少遍，我21岁了！不是小孩子，可以喝酒。”

王子异皱了下眉头，这对话仿佛似曾相识，同样的场景，同样的人，却想不起是什么时候发生的事。

  
  


“我们......不是第一次见面？”

  
  
  
  


糟糕，说漏嘴了。

抹掉男人记忆的是自己，想让男人记住的也是自己。

可惜蔡徐坤做不到，他不能让男人记住，他是一个贪心的吸血鬼。

蔡徐坤的脸沉了下来，可是很快又勾起了笑容，用那灿若星辰的双眼看着男人说道，“你在跟我搭讪么？这开场白也太～太太老套了，怎么不直接请我喝酒呢？”

蔡徐坤完美地把话题拉回酒上，“送我一杯蓝色达其利嘛，一杯二杯三杯四杯......” 

他伸出小指头数着吧台上的那排高脚杯，嘟起嘴巴控诉男人，“整整七杯蓝色达其利，不让我喝你还想要给谁喝？！”

说到这蔡徐坤就有点小醋意，男人果然是大猪蹄子，昨天说是专门调的鸡尾酒，蔡徐坤还以为是独一无二的，只有他可以喝，今天却一下调制了那么多杯一式一样的，也不知道摆着干嘛。

  
  
  
  


王子异失笑，此刻的男孩像个炸毛的小狮子，奶凶奶凶的，可是王子异偏偏对这般可爱的小狮子毫无抵抗的能力，不由自主地对眼前的男孩投降。

他把最满的那杯蓝色达其利推到男孩的面前，刚好这杯口上挂着的玫瑰是最香最鲜艳的。

  
  


“这不叫蓝色达其利。”

  
  
  


“嗯？” 

  
  
  


“叫玫瑰与冰刃。”

  
  


男孩露出了玫瑰般灿烂的笑容，埋头闻了一下玫瑰的花香。王子异细心地给男孩往杯里插了一根黑吸管，男孩用食指拨弄着吸管，让冰蓝色的液体在高脚杯里打转。

王子异这时缓缓地凑近，嘴巴贴在男孩温热的耳尖，轻轻地说道。

  
  


“嘘～ 不要告诉别人，只让你喝的唷。”

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第四话 完

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五话 - 一排储物柜，一块全身镜，两个人。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第五话 - 一排储物柜，一块全身镜，两个人。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


王子异不知道自己是怎么把男孩带进储物间的。

吧台上，男孩举杯喝下那杯独特的鸡尾酒，抬眼与他对视，男孩眼里仿佛有什么在转，像漩渦一样，吸引着王子异的目光......

断片了。

王子异只知道此时此刻狭小的空间里弥漫着粗重的喘气声和娇喘的呻吟，叫他放任，教他听从内心，疯狂一次。

王子异吻住男孩的嘴唇，尝到了玫瑰的味道，淡淡的，但不至于完全被酒精的味道掩盖。

玫瑰的香甜就像一种迷魂药，不得碰，却诱人就犯，让人着迷。王子异竭力吸取男孩嘴里的每一丝余香、每一份清甜，舌尖划过每一个角落。

两舌相互缠绵了良久以后，依依不舍地分离。王子异一把转过男孩的身子让男孩面向储物柜，然后把衣衫不整的人儿按在储物柜上，一手撩起那性感的网状上衣，另一手则在男孩的裤头上游走，两根手指头慢条斯理地探进内裤里，指尖沿着男孩屁股上的线条往下划的同时把内裤一并拉下。

王子异故意使坏，只给男孩脱了后半边，让男孩白滑的股肉完美地暴露在外，而前端的勃起却还是紧密地包裹在内裤里，鼓起了一个大包出不来。

男孩估计是有点不满，委屈地哼了几声，伸手要自己把卡在腿根的内裤摆脱掉，可是被王子异动口阻止了。

  
  


“乖，手拿开，等哥哥弄。”

  
  


男孩意外地听话，王子异亲亲男孩的后颈，又隔着布料捂上男孩的前端轻轻抚慰着。其后王子异一边把自己的裤头解开，掏出那根早已发胀的阴茎，往男孩的股沟上蹭了又蹭，引发男孩的连连叫声，每一声娇喘都勾动着王子异的内心，把他推向失控发狂的边缘。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤被男人按在储物柜上的时候便心知不妙，谁叫自己喝了半杯‘玫瑰与冰刃’便假装发酒疯，用美色诱惑男人呢？

十分钟前他们还在吧台眉来眼去，他在男人耳边说了不少骚话，给了男人一个將军。

  
  


“下面痒...想吃哥哥的肉棒~”

“我很深的哟，可以吃进整根......”

“我还会乖乖夹紧的嗯-”

  
  


结果蔡徐坤就被男人直接拖进了储物间。这是蔡徐坤第一次看到男人那么的焦急，他甚至还没来得及催眠男人，男人便掉进了他设的陷阱。

自己的魅力果然让男人招架不住，又或者说男人果然是用下半身思考的动物。

还是......自己还是又一次地把男人给催眠了，只是连自己也不知道，习惯成自然是多么可怕的一件事。

  
  


蔡徐坤收紧了屁股，有意无意地夹住股沟间滚烫的硬物。男人不小心从嘴里溜出的低声长叹让蔡徐坤勾起了嘴角。

蔡徐坤继续配合着男人的磨蹭，挪完屁股又故意往后一撅，引导男人把性器往穴口里送，可是男人却把那巨大的硬物抵在穴口边要进不进的。蔡徐坤心急，小骚穴更是不由自主地张合，仿佛迫不及待要把送到穴口的大东西吸进去。

  
  
  
  


王子异心想男孩可真是磨人精，那粘糊的穴口竟然不动声色地把龟头一点点吸进去了。王子异按住内心的骚动，戏弄般地用龟头堵着穴口，怼进一分寸又拔出来，来回顶弄了好几下。

男孩耐不住，感觉自己被欺负了，连声音都变得委屈巴巴，断断续续地说着，“快- 嗯啊...哥哥快-唔嗯~ 快进来...啊......”

王子异轻轻地捏了一把男孩的屁股，把那柔软的股肉托在手心揉着。男孩仿佛洩了氣，淫荡的稠水从穴口流出，一路沿着大腿流下去，还打湿了半挂在腿根的内裤。

王子异叼住男孩泛红的耳珠，含在嘴里用舌头玩弄，长坠耳环墜落在地面上发出清脆的声音。王子异本放在男孩前端的手则往下伸到大腿内侧，来回地抚摸，把淫水摸干。

男孩觉得痒，扭扭捏捏地胡乱作动，把王子异最后的一丝理智夺走。王子异感觉自己的性器又胀大了几分，而且硬得发麻，最终忍不住一鼓作气地把整根操进了男孩的密道。

  
  
  
  


“啊— 嗯......”

一阵撕裂的痛让蔡徐坤掉下了眼泪。三个多月了，按理来说也该适应男人的尺寸，但男人不是一般的巨大，即使做了事前的准备工作，每次吃进去的时候也免不了痛楚，更别说男人这次没有给他做扩张就直接操进来了。

粗大的阴茎如猛兽般在紧致的穴道里疯狂抽送，蔡徐坤把手抵撑在身前的储物柜上，忍着痛承受身后男人的蛮橫霸道，却心甘情愿地满足男人的欲望。

男人撞击的力度大失方寸，蔡徐坤整个人被推到储物柜上，碰撞声一下比一下响亮，啪唧—啪唧—

好痛。撞着疼，也被操疼了。

这是头一次，向来温柔的男人把他给操哭了。

  
  
  
  


王子异感觉怀里的男孩在微微颤抖，小小的哭泣声更让王子异找回了残存的理智，下身的顶弄随之放轻了不少，甚至还缓缓地停了下来。

  
  


“别哭了嗯？我轻一点......” 

  
  


男孩闷声点头又摇头，王子异把男孩的脸别过来看，脸颊上是一道明显的泪痕。王子异的心莫名地揪着痛，是仿佛看到心爱的人掉眼泪的感觉，让人受不了。

王子异在男孩的耳边哄着说道，“不弄了好不好？乖，不哭。” 

王子异不想停，但也不舍得让男孩掉眼泪，毕竟把人儿弄哭的是自己。他把充血的男根一点点退出来，男孩却哭得更厉害，眼角的泪珠掉了一颗又一颗。

王子异慌忙地给男孩擦眼泪，男孩抿着嘴忍住不作哭声，嘴角往下摆，慢慢地平复情绪，然后哀求般地说，“我不哭-呜...你继续弄，不许退出去，不要停...呜...嗯唔–”

男孩的道肉突然一紧，仿佛要一把夹住里面的巨物不让出。王子异再怎么不忍心也是个正常的男人，经不起男孩这么一夹，拿男孩没办法，只好老老实实地把男根埋回去，试探般地小幅度抽送着。

  
  
  
  


没有了刚才的猛力肏入和刺激，蔡徐坤一下子又觉得不习惯，贪婪地自己跟着男人的节奏顶弄屁股，让男人插得更深。

蔡徐坤有意无意地扭动着脖子来引诱男人，又仰头把脑袋枕在男人的肩膀上，嘴里发出诱人的吟声。

男人温热的嘴唇很快就如蔡徐坤所愿的贴了上来，男人在他下颚的位置扫吻，吻慢慢地一路往下，每一寸肌肤都没被遗忘。

蔡徐坤轻轻地拽了一下脖颈上的黑丝带，解开蝴蝶结让黑丝带在空中飘然滑落。

  
  
  
  


王子异顿时停住了亲吻，缓缓拉开了距离，让自己的目光更好地聚焦于男孩的脖颈。

原来黑丝带底下藏着褪不掉的吻痕，不知道是谁给男孩留的，一阵酸涩的感觉涌上王子异的心头。

男孩回头，迷惑的大眼睛对着他眨了眨，“怎么了？继续......”

  
  


该死的。

该死的眼神，该死的占有欲。

  
  


王子异幻想那是自己给男孩留下的印痕，他从来不知道人的想象力可以有多丰富，直到一个画面在脑海里浮现。

男孩光着身子躺在床上，捧着他的脸对他说，“操我，现在......”

脑子里哪根线断了，王子异分不清这是幻想还是现实，是曾经还是现在。

或许，现在和曾经，不冲突。

  
  
  
  


男人下身的动作突然又粗野了起来，只是蔡徐坤没那么痛了，酸酸麻麻的快感随之涌上。男人把茎身往里头送到最深处，不断冲击着蔡徐坤的防线。

蔡徐坤不禁叹出一声委婉的呻吟，男人仿佛发现了什么，茎尖一次又一次地抵着同一个地方肏，速度越来越快，力度也越来越重。

储物柜再次发出啪啪的声响，包裹在内裤里发硬的肉柱与粗糙的柜面摩擦，意外的快感冲昏头脑，加上身后的男人在使劲地抽送，蔡徐坤不一会儿便舒服得射出精液。

蔡徐坤不忘收紧穴道，把男人的肉棒夹得紧一紧，让男人防不胜防，直接内射。但男人并没有就此罢休，维持着现在的姿势站着后插，要了好几回才肯拔出去。

蔡徐坤被干得整身发软无力，要不是男人从后架着他的双臂把他紧紧抱住，蔡徐坤早已摊倒在地上。

男人这时把他垂直抱起，突然的离地让蔡徐坤吓了一跳，伸手想要抓住什么却只能扑空，幸好男人只是抱着他转了个身便把他放下来了。

蔡徐坤现在才发现，储物间里有一块全身镜。

男人真坏，存心要他看着镜子里一片狼藉的自己。

头上凌乱的发丝，脸上薄薄的汗水，哭花的眼妆，还有被吻出界的唇彩......不美不好看了，怎么办？

蔡徐坤垂下头看了看脚边的外套和紧身裤，还有不知道何时被蹭掉的耳坠。地上的衣物没有一件是男人的，蔡徐坤抬头再次望向镜子，发现男人也从镜子里看着自己。蔡徐坤不自觉地撅起了嘴巴，男人却勾起了嘴角。

可恶，蔡徐坤一般喜欢主导，也爱操控男人，但此刻的他感觉被男人玩弄了一晚。更可恶的是，他好像并不介意。只是羞恥感不免在内心深处荡漾，尤其是看着镜子里衣冠楚楚的男人和凌乱的自己作对比。

蔡徐坤的视线最后落在身上最为狼狈不堪的地方，那条卡在腿间的内裤看上去有一大片明显的水漬， 蔡徐坤感觉内裤里还有一坨湿湿粘粘的液体。

男人跟着他的视线往下看，那上扬的嘴角带着点儿不坏好意。蔡徐坤脸都红了，想要转身把自己埋进男人的怀里不许男人看，可是没有成功。

  
  
  
  


王子异用他壮硕的双臂把男孩捆紧，让男孩不能动荡。王子异把头靠在男孩肩上，又亲吻着男孩的脖颈，在同一个位置种吻，故意加深那片吻痕。

他的手缓缓地往下伸，然后突然一把捞住男孩的沉甸甸的前端。男孩的身体很诚实，被摸了几下便勃了起来，嘴里还发出嗯嗯哼哼的声音。

王子异见男孩刚才表现得那么乖，夹得那么紧，也没想再欺负男孩，好心地帮男孩把内裤脱了。

男孩勃起的肉根终于可以出来透气，那茎身却沾满了白液，是方才一番淫秽过后的痕迹。

王子异在镜子里与男孩对看，男孩哭过的眼睛水亮亮的，平时白得不像话的脸蛋起了一阵淡淡的绯红，即使所有的妆容也化掉，男孩看起来还是漂亮极了。

男孩咬住了下唇，摆出一副可怜兮兮、惹人怜悯的模样，表情里却透露着一句话。

  
  


操我，再一次。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第五话 完

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六话 - 该死的天性，要怎么改？

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第六话 - 该死的天性，要怎么改？**

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


啪—

欲求不满的人儿一边献上嘴巴索吻，一边仓卒地往前推。王子异一把抓住胸前不安分的双手，半将半就地小碎步后退，直到撞上身后的储物柜。不知道是因为背部的痛楚还是那声巨响，昏乱的神志仿佛被生生一敲，让王子异瞬间清醒。

王子异生生地把怀里的人推开，慌忙地环顾四周，他不敢相信自己看到的一切。他的目光回到了人儿身上，只感觉喉咙一紧，呼气停滞。

人儿用无辜的双眼看着自己，身上一片狼藉，脖颈上的残红更是刺眼。

他不可能这样做，尤其是对一个陌生的男孩。王子异的心很乱，乱得思绪飘散。

地上凌乱的衣裤让他想起自己是如何把它一件一件地从男孩身上剥下来的。被遗弃在地上的长坠耳环依然银光闪闪，自己含着男孩的耳珠用舌头胡弄的画面一闪而过。眼前的全身镜映照着两人裸露的肉体，男孩脖子上甚至是身体上其他地方都着有明显的红印。王子异不敢往下看，一闭眼却是自己粗野失意的模样，誓死地在男孩白晢的身上留下一个又一个吻痕......

王子异用力地闭着双眼摇头，那不是他自己。男孩主动贴近，王子异立马抬手挡住，又想要把人推开，仿佛这样就可以与男孩撇清关系，这样就可以否认自己对男孩所做的一切。

可是王子异还没来得及推开，男孩便缠上了他的脖颈，一个凑近，堵上了他的嘴唇。

这霎那，王子异再次失去了思考的能力，重新陷入了迷茫，下意识用吻回应着男孩，用吻与男孩角力胶着，赢取所谓的主导权。

男孩快没气了，轻轻地拍打着王子异的胸口，但王子异并没有轻易放开，反而加深了吻。

嘶—

王子异的嘴唇被男孩咬破，他无奈地放开男孩，抿了抿嘴唇，是生涩的血味。

男孩依旧凑得很近很近，近得能感受彼此的鼻息。男孩表现出一种留恋，伸出小舌头舔他的嘴唇。男孩抬头看他，勾起了一抹微笑。

王子异被那上扬的嘴角深深吸引，自己的嘴角也不自觉地跟着上扬。

温情的一幕是美好却短暂，男孩不为意露出两根尖尖长长的齒牙，王子异的笑容顿时僵掉。原来男孩所留恋的不是他的唇舌和亲吻，而是他嘴唇上的血丝。

王子异看男孩的眼睛，男孩一眨眼，原本的浅蓝色美瞳不见了，换上的是深红色瞳孔，眼白还泛着一丝丝血气，犀利而幽深。

王子异反应过来的时候已经太迟了，脖颈上的痛楚告诉他，吸血鬼遇到猎物从不手软。

他无力地看着眼前的镜子，镜子里的自己神情恍惚，表露的是害怕和不知所措，可是他没有丝毫挣扎、反抗的意识，只是站着不动，还微微侧着头配合，仿佛甘愿向吸血鬼献出自己的血液。

王子异不知道自己盯着吸血鬼的后脑勺看了多久，脖颈上的痛楚逐漸缓解，吸血鬼并没有把他的血液吸光，但失血后头晕目眩的感觉来袭。

男孩把埋在他颈窝的脑袋抬起来，对着他歪头笑了笑。

这是一个没有丝毫恶意的微笑，男孩收起了吸血鬼的尖牙和红眼，变回男孩该有的模样，天真无邪、可爱純潔，还漂亮得让人心动。唯独是嘴边的血迹与天真无邪、可爱純潔这八个字格格不入，让王子异心里隔应了一下。

男孩仿佛感觉到王子异的一点点抗拒，不高兴般地收起了笑容，眼角微微下垂，那深红色的瞳孔仿佛突然盖上了一层薄薄的水光。

不笑的吸血鬼让人看不出情绪，是生气？愤怒？是受伤？还是失落？

王子异没时间探讨，冷漠危险的气息扑面而来，他的额上滲出冷汗，不敢吱声，连大气也不敢喘。男孩又一次把脸进他的脖颈，接着是直入肌底的刺痛......

  
  
  
  
  


王子异猛然睁开双眼从梦境中抽离，发现自己躺在床上冒了一身冷汗。他下意识捂住颈侧，仰头看着屋里白色的天花，大口地喘气，慢慢均匀呼吸，分不清这是噩梦还是...春梦......

这是连续的第三天，王子异发了同一个梦。如果第一次是梦，第二次是巧合，第三次是什么？

王子异平复下来后又情不自禁地回想着梦里的每一幕，男孩的脸虽是模糊，梦境却真实得很。王子异敢肯定地点是酒吧里的储物间，他可以感受男孩靠在他怀里的温度，感受男孩碰在他胸前冰凉的双手，感受男孩吻在他嘴角柔软湿润的双唇。

王子异还记得男孩身上有着玫瑰的香气。

他记得，但何来的记得？这明明只是一场没有根据的梦，不存在的东西没有记不记得可言。

王子异无奈地翻身把脸埋进枕头，疯了，他竟然闻到了玫瑰的味道，更疯的是全身的血液都在沸腾，莫名地聚向下身的性器。

梦骗得了人，身体骗不了。

王子异的手忍不住往内裤里伸，抓住自己那滚烫胀硬的勃起，不轻不重地撸在手心，直至精液射出。

他问自己，从什么时候开始，他王子异自慰时脑海里想象的对象竟然是梦里一个连脸都看不清的男孩。

_ 不。 _

_ 梦里的不是男孩。是挂着男孩子皮囊的吸血鬼。 _

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤在别墅里三天没出门。

这是多年来的唯一一次，被周锐下令禁门后，爱赌气的蔡徐坤竟然欣然妥协，没离开房间半步。

蔡徐坤抱着枕头侧躺在床上，目光落在床头柜上的蜡烛发呆。紧密的房子里很昏暗，那橙黄色烛光是这里唯一的光源，烛光走进蔡徐坤的眼帘，在燃烧，在闪烁。

蔡徐坤的思緒回到了储物间里与男人淫欢至深夜的那一晚，狭小的房间瀰漫着淫荡暧昧的气息，诱人的血味却打破了蔡徐坤的美梦，再一次宣判他功亏一篑。

后来是周锐沉着脸来找人抓回别墅的。

周锐在门外乱吼乱叫，还好门是锁着的，至少为蔡徐坤争取了一点时间。蔡徐坤匆忙地捡起地上的衣物好好穿上，看了眼男人却又忍不住男人身上贴过去。

蔡徐坤见男人没有推开便肆意轻舔男人的脖颈，把那里的血都舔干净。

刚才下口有点狠，吸了男人不少的血，他怕男人痛，心里又有点内疚，想要亲亲男人作补偿，想要告诉男人他不是故意的，他也不想要这样，可是他控制不住自己。

  
  


_ 该死的天性，要怎么改？ _

  
  


蔡徐坤缓缓地抬头，就在快要贴上男人的嘴唇的一刻，男人突然向后微倾，手一点点地把他往外推却不敢过分用力，眼球来回转动仿佛无处安放，紧闭着嘴唇一言不发，所有的肢体语言都在拒绝。

为了防止自己下一秒就被男人发力推开，蔡徐坤选择自己先拉开。

  
  


_ 改不了，我就是那个嗜血无情、没人喜欢的吸血鬼。 _

  
  


蔡徐坤不善于掩饰自己的失落，他垂下头闷着不说话，门外的周锐依然在怒喊他的名字，告诉他该走了。

他忍着不让眼眶里的眼泪流下来，假装坚强地抬头凝望男人的眼眸。男人还在躲避他的眼神，哪里都不看，却只看着他的嘴角，眼里满是不解和疑惑，仿佛他的嘴角上沾有什么不明物体。

蔡徐坤下意识用手背抹过嘴角，是血，男人的血。

  
  


_ 对啊，没人喜欢嗜血无情的吸血鬼。 _

  
  


男人又换了一个眼神看他，蔡徐坤读不懂，但这个眼神刺伤了他的心。临走前，蔡徐坤用一贯的方式催眠男人，用短短的三个字与男人告别。

  
  


“忘了我。”

  
  


_ 忘了我，忘了那个真正的我。 _

_ 那个丑陋、没人性的吸血鬼。 _

  
  
  


蔡徐坤抱紧了手中的枕头，躲进被子里缩成一团，又把枕头捂在胸口上，以为堵着心就不那么难受，以为自己其实没那么在意，原来不行。

妥协不出门是有原因的。蔡徐坤的心和人都病了，无脑的吸血鬼就是没救。

那晚回家后蔡徐坤连澡也没洗便躺上床，把自己身上属于男人的味道蹭到床单上。他捂着暖胀的小腹，数不清男人一晚间肏进他的穴道里内射了多少遍了，只知道小腹里的淫秽之液属于男人。明明心都伤透了，他还是下意识夹紧，不舍得让它流出来。

如蔡徐坤所愿，男人的脏东西没有流出，只是水泉般的眼泪不知不觉地落下，还把枕头打湿。

不知道是因为被男人折腾累了还是哭累了，蔡徐坤很快就睡着了，只是第二天醒来的时候眼睛是腫的，头是晕的，还发了烧。

一般来说吸血鬼身体恢复的能力比人类强，休养个一天半天什么都该好了，但蔡徐坤这几天都没喝下一口血，就像人几天没喝一口水、没吃一口饭。

被子里的蔡徐坤屈曲着身子抱紧了自己，门外有人在喊，蔡徐坤也不屑于理会，他连坐起来的力气也没有，更别说去打发门外的人。

床头柜上的蜡烛早已烧光，只剩下琐碎的灰头和一点点白色残烛。吸血鬼不怕黑也不怕冷，但此刻的他在瑟瑟發抖。

门外的人突然破门而入，“蔡徐- ”

  
  


周锐一进门就感觉不对，他知道蔡徐坤不爱开房灯，但没想到连蜡烛也没点，房间里一片死寂。被窝鼓起了一团，人大概是躲在里面，要不是作为吸血鬼元老的他耳朵灵，听到微弱的气声，他还以为人死了。

周锐缓缓地走到床边，犹豫着要不要掀开被子。

  
  


“蔡徐坤？坤儿？？”

  
  


被子里的人没有反应，呼气声逐惭缓慢，飘渺得快让人听不见。周锐马上掀开被子，眼前的景象让他心头一紧。

吸血鬼脸色苍白也不以为奇，但不至于白得青筋血管浮现，周锐一看就知道出事了，老母亲的怒气一下子沸腾。

  
  


“蔡徐坤！我让你禁门没让你绝食！！！”

  
  


人还是像死尸般没有任何的反应，周锐冲出房间，然后又把自己从医院偷回来私藏的血包拿过来了。他怒气冲天地把蔡徐坤拽了起来，“喝！”

血包递到蔡徐坤的嘴边，蔡徐坤的尖牙本能地长出来，红色的瞳孔在黑暗的房间里发亮，可是他依然丝毫不动。

周锐急眼了，用暴力撕开了血包，把喷出来的血沾到蔡徐坤嘴上。

  
  


“快喝！O型的不爱喝是吧？！你那个调酒师是什么型血？A型？给你！喝！不想死就现在喝！”

  
  


周锐挑了一包A型血塞到蔡徐坤手上，蔡徐坤总算有反应了，捏紧了手上的血包，嘴巴在动，仿佛想说什么，可是周锐没心去听，只急着让人把血喝下。

  
  


“快喝啊！说什么？”

  
  


啪—

  
  


蔡徐坤忽然间用全身所剩的力气把血包丢到地上，血包破开了，洒出一滩深红色的血水。

  
  


“不要......我不要！我说我不要！我在改- 呜...我在改了！呜- 我改....... ”

  
  
  
  


_ 我在改了...... _

_ 你可以喜欢我吗？ _

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第六话 完


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七话 - 不惜命的人就该活下去。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第七话 - 不惜命的人就该活下去。**

  
  


\---

  
  


撕裂的呐喊声在耳边徘徊，蔡徐坤听着天真的自己奋不顾身地跟邪恶的自己进行反抗，重复地大喊我不要，我不要......

不知道哪儿来的风在吹，带起了一阵浓浓的血腥味，刺激着蔡徐坤的大脑。血味迅速地弥漫，蔡徐坤本能地轻启嘴唇露出两颗稍长的尖牙，瞳孔被血色覆盖，闪出肃杀清寒的光芒。

原来自己那么可悲，连一滴血也敌不过。原来只要一滴血就能把所有的努力淹没，让所有的付出化为乌有。这一刻蔡徐坤才意识到一切的挣扎和抵抗都毫无意义，越是拼命地挣扎只显得自己越脆弱无能。

耳边的呐喊声渐去，此时天真的自己已被诱惑所击垮，邪恶的灵魂冲出了废墟，自由而奔放。

蔡徐坤夺过周锐准备递上来的血包，用牙撕扯出一个破口，双手用力地挤攥，嘴一边在猛力地吮吸，饮尽徘徊在血液里的罪恶。

  
  


放弃吧，所谓的抵抗不过如此。

沦陷吧，浸于黑暗的世界，被黑暗吞没。

墮落吧，反正永远成不了天使，见不了太阳。

  
  


三天来的第一口血在喉咙里滚动，蔡徐坤感觉全身的细胞都被激活，混沌觉醒于烈焰之中，身体在烧，心在痛。极致伤痛之际，也为破茧重生之时，可是什么也没改变。

极力地压抑天性只是折磨，内心的野兽像炸弹一样，每分每秒都在蓄势待发，而约束的结果是更为激烈的爆发，解放天性的一刻谁也不能抵挡，包括自己。

蔡徐坤享受般地闭上眼睛微微仰头，纤长的睫毛在颤动，手捏着血包不断用力挤，急躁地把里面的血全灌进嘴里，仿佛一滴也不容放过，嘴里的鲜血却因为太多太满而漏了出来，从嘴角到下颚到脖颈，画出一条鲜艳的血路。

呵...那个以血维生的怪物回来了。

  
  
  


周锐见蔡徐坤脸上的青筋血脉慢慢地淡化，脸色也恢复了该有的白润，才默默地松了一口气。方才真的被蔡徐坤那灰白得像个死尸的脸吓得半死，说不自责是假的，他该早一点发现蔡徐坤的不妥。

周锐不敢想象蔡徐坤这几天是怎么折腾自己的，鲜血是吸血鬼的生命依附，戒血绝食与自杀寻死有何区别？

和死神招手到底要多大的决心和勇气？

这不是第一次了，他记得那年冬天，蔡徐坤二十一岁......

  
  
  


周锐游走在寒冷的夜街上觅食。一阵香甜的血味从远处飘来，周锐下意识皱皱鼻子，用力地吸入一口存有血甜的空气，追寻着味道的源头。

他跟随着源头的方向走去，不知不觉走进了公园。繁葉凋零的樹下有一个男孩静静地站着，漫天雪花從灰色的天空飄然落下，男孩缓缓地仰望天空，影子格外的落寞。

周锐在三米的距离看着男孩的侧面，发现男孩的脸颊有一道水光，那颗晶莹透亮的泪珠在下颚处掉落至空中，和雪花混在一起。

周锐的目光不自觉地追随着那颗泪珠往下移，泪掉在雪地上，而周锐的目光则停留在男孩手上的那把沾满鲜血的刀子。

男孩软垂在身旁的左手一松，手刀锵噔一声掉下，手腕上深深的界痕涌出了血，血沿着修长的五指如瀑布般泻落，通通打在雪地上，把原本白茫一片的雪地染成鲜红的血海。

男孩的身子随之无力地侧倒，周锐快步上前，蹲在男孩的身旁把男孩的上身抱起。周锐的尖牙早已蠢蠢欲动，毫无求生欲望的猎物就在手上，反正男孩本也没想活，放肆杀戮是成全，可是周锐并没有。

在男孩生命中的最后一口气前，周锐忍痛在自己的手腕处咬下一大口，让男孩喝下他的血液。

不惜命的人就该活下去。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤狼吞虎咽般地把所有周锐带来的血包喝完后又无力地侧躺回床上曲起双腿紧抱着自己。周锐如同数多年前凝望着蔡徐坤的侧脸，蔡徐坤的脸比当年瘦削了一圈，也白了几分，不变的却是那道水润的泪痕和空洞绝望的眼神。

周锐耳边响起前几天蔡徐坤问他的一句话。你后悔那年把我转化成吸血鬼吗？

这些年来周锐转化了不少吸血鬼，每一个都有他的原因，每一个都可说是他的亲孩子，而蔡徐坤是他最放不下的一个。这也是为什么其他孩子他都选择放养，只有蔡徐坤一个被他留在吸血鬼公寓里。

或许他早就预料到今天，他的孩子再一次和死神招手，而他再一次与成全擦肩而过，硬生生地把人拉回这个世界。

两次生命的延续，男孩和吸血鬼都活着，但也仅仅是活着。也许他该后悔，也该学会成全。

是蔡徐坤撕心裂肺而带有哭腔的一句“我改”触动了周锐的心。他怎么能忘记从小失去爱的孩子最渴望的也就是爱？

他的孩子其实成大了，也找到了活着的意义。他的孩子不在跟死神招手，而在向爱情伸手，只是爱情没把他接住。

但还好，还好当年把男孩转化成吸血鬼了，不然男孩就连遇见爱情的机会都没有。

谁不曾为爱情努力过？只是有些东西不是努力争取就有的。吸血鬼很难拥有爱情，因为他们本身就是爱情的绊脚石，尤其是与人类。

周锐默默地叹气，那个帅气的调酒师他是知道的，蔡徐坤每天去酒吧干嘛他也知道，但他一直不放心，孩子用错了方式，爱上了不该爱的。

周锐捡起一个个佈落在地上扁塌塌的血包，心疼了自己一秒钟。

  
  


“还饿不饿？”

  
  


床上的人泪还在流，身体微微作抖，却诚实地点了头。

  
  


“还想喝A型的吗？我去拿-”

  
  


“不......我...喝......冰...”

  
  


蔡徐坤的鼻音很重，脸缩进被子里小声地闷了一句什么，周锐根本听不清。

  
  


“想喝什么？冰？？冰可乐吗？”

  
  


后来周锐才知道，蔡徐坤说的不是冰可乐。

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第七话 完

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八话 - 梦，原来不是梦。梦，依然是梦。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第八话 - 梦，原来不是梦。梦，依然是梦。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


王子异站在储物间门口发呆，最近不知道是怎么了，每当来到这里，那个‘梦’总在脑海里浮现。

一排储物柜，一块全身镜，还差......一个人。

不由自主的想念失去了对象，梦都是反的，那个让他朝思暮想的人根本不存在，一切都是自己潜意识幻想出来的东西罢了，可是他偏偏被困在梦里，出不来。

他和梦谈恋爱了，梦是甜的，恋爱是玫瑰香......

  
  


“喂！站着干嘛呢？”

  
  


玫瑰香再怎么缠身，梦终归是梦，有醒的时候。好兄弟的声音砸破了王子异的美梦，肩膀被兄弟轻轻一撞，对方直接进了储物间自顾自地更衣。

王子异跟着往里头走，悠悠地打开了自己的储物柜，小钥匙一个不为意便掉落在地上。

  
  


“我说你最近怎么了？神不守舍的。”

  
  


王子异毫无灵魂地应了一声，蹲下来想要捡钥匙，手摸着摸着却不小心把钥匙扫进储物柜底了。

  
  


“我靠......” 

  
  


王子异平时都一副文質彬彬的样子，很少在兄弟面前表露自己的坏脾气，兄弟一看王子异的臭脸就觉得有点逗，开玩笑地说，“臭脾气都出来了，肯定是和你的那个小情人吵架了吧？”

王子异翻了一个白眼，自从上次被发现了背上的指痕，王子异便天天被花式调侃。虽然那些指痕至今还是一个不解之谜，但最近身上也没再出现莫名其妙的指痕了，王子异也就没深究，只是好兄弟不听解释，一口咬定他金屋藏娇。

面对兄弟恶意的调侃，王子异大多装作没听见，不给反应是终结对话最好的方法。他趴在地上勉勉强强把手指伸进储物柜底的缝隙里探来探去，试图把钥匙拨出来。

兄弟的大嘴巴哪有这么容易能闭上？

  
  


“我教你几招好使的吧！平时佛一点没关系，吵架了可要好好的哄，别让人家生闷气呀。”

  
  


王子异想着要怎么说才能为让好兄弟相信自己没有所谓的小情人，但他一抬头便迎上兄弟不怀好意的笑容。

  
  


“第一式，床上解决。你要记住，情侣间没有床上解决不了的事~”

  
  


王子异无奈地低头继续探钥匙，脑子里装满脏东西的兄弟，再多解释也是多余。王子异对兄弟所说的第二式第三式听而不闻，指尖一点点地探进缝隙，努力地够着，终于给他摸到了东西。凉凉的，金属的质感，但不太像是他的钥匙。

他用指尖把东西一下一下地挑拨出来，银光闪闪的东西出现在眼前，果然不是钥匙。

王子异皱了皱眉头，捡起了长长的耳坠，看着有点儿熟眼。

一幕幕淫风作乐的画面在王子异的脑海中重播，脑海里的自己一口含住了男孩泛红的耳珠，用嘴唇抿了又抿，舌尖不断地挑弄轻舔。男孩几声娇羞的低吟在耳边回荡，接着是耳坠掉落在地面清脆的声音......

王子异盯紧手中的耳坠，梦，原来不是梦。

身体与柜门碰撞的声音一一作响，镜子里两具光滑的肉|体|交叠，玫瑰香在空中荡漾，那朦胧的脸孔逐渐凑近，如棉花糖般软熟的唇瓣不知不觉中贴上，暧昧的交缠无法无天。画面最后定格在那血红色的肉唇上，两颗雪白的尖牙却刺亮了他的双眼，血腥味渐渐......

  
  


“bro你到底有没有在听？这十式你都学会了吗？...唉算了......看你的样子还是徘徊在第一式，也好，一式抵十式，加油bro。”

  
  


兄弟换上一身侍应生的衣服后拍拍王子异的肩膀，走出储物间，留下王子异一人手拿着耳坠在寻思。

他有一种强烈的预感，耳坠的主人才是真正的谜底，在还没揭开谜底之前，梦，依然是梦。

王子异从口袋里掏出手机，点开了搜索页面，迟疑地输入了三个字又一一删掉，删掉后又重新输入。

  
  


‘吸血鬼’

  
  


也许，万一也许......

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤看着床头柜上的蜡烛换了一根又一根，时间一天一天地过去，两周没见男人，想念郁藏在心里，心好累，也好痛。

敲门声在蔡徐坤耳边略过，他忘了自己坐在冰冷的角落里多久，只知道腿和屁股都有点麻。门外的人敲了两三下门也就放弃了，仿佛知道里面的人不会回应，于是直接开门走了进来。

周锐每天都定时给蔡徐坤送血包，今天也不例外。

昨天送来的血包原封不动地放在地上，周锐瞟了一眼，摇头叹了口大气，再看看角落里没精打采的人。

  
  


“又搞事绝食了？蔡徐坤你要我每天盯着你把血都喝完才走是吧？”

  
  


蔡徐坤没哼出一丁点儿声音，只是委屈般地低着头挨骂，眼前的发丝把脸都挡住了，让周锐看不到表情。

周锐哪儿有心骂蔡徐坤？他只是不忍心看着孩子受罪。为了让蔡徐坤喝下血包，周锐这几天都费尽心思，像母亲哄孩子吃饭一样地哄蔡徐坤。

“乖一点，血喝完给你冰可乐。你那天不是说想喝冰可乐吗？我都给你买来了。” 周锐把冰可乐放在蔡徐坤触手可及的地方，可是蔡徐坤显然没有要拿的意思。周锐再接再厉，又从身后拿出一罐旺仔牛奶，“这你喜欢吧？喝下一包血就给你一罐，怎么样嗯？”

周锐自问这么多年来也没有像现在这么好声好气地哄过哪个孩子，蔡徐坤却毫不领情，血没喝，冰可乐和旺仔牛奶都没碰，还闹起了脾气。

  
  


“滚- 我不喝...别管我！”

  
  


蔡徐坤的声音有点沙哑，大概是太久没出声，喉咙又有点干，说话的时候卡卡的。

周锐又叹了一口气，心里默默地说了一句谁爱管你，却还是沉住气继续‘哄孩子’。他稍稍上前靠近了一步想要把蔡徐坤拉起来，手还没伸出去蔡徐坤便刻意地躲开，还把自己缩成小刺猬般，背上写着生人勿近。

孩子总是那么倔，周锐不知道这是好事还是坏事。

  
  


“别闹了，血喝完回床上坐- ” 

  
  


周锐拿起血包撕下一个小口，看着血包蔡徐坤还算能忍，但一闻到血味蔡徐坤就感觉自己控制不住，内心的挣扎一下子把他推到崩溃的边缘。

  
  


“别撕了！我说了不喝！呜呜- 我不要！你为什么...呜- 为什么还要逼我！”

  
  


蔡徐坤冲周锐大吼，眼泪哗哗落下，他拿起边上的可乐罐想要往周锐身上丢，可是他根本没有那个力气，可乐罐从手中滑落，在地面打滚到周锐脚边。

周锐数不清这是两周以来第几次亲眼看着蔡徐坤泪崩了，周锐想过劝蔡徐坤放弃，告诉他不要逞强，更不要犯傻，改不好就不要改，为了一个男人，不值得。但周锐总是说不出口，他的内心也是矛盾的，明知道戒血对吸血鬼来说是多么荒谬的一件事儿，却不忍心破灭爱情的美，点醒爱情的傻。

周锐无奈地捡起脚下的可乐罐，食指勾开罐上的拉环，再把可乐放回蔡徐坤脚旁。

  
  


“不逼你，今天就只喝冰可乐。”

  
  


周锐把带来的血包一一丢出房门外。陪孩子疯狂一次吧，为了稀有的爱情，也许值得呢？

蔡徐坤慢慢平伏情绪，忍着不让自己发出哭泣声。他看着脚边的那罐可乐，自从被转化成吸血鬼，他就再也没喝过冰可乐。他用脚丫轻轻一把踢倒可乐罐，带气泡的深焦糖色液体洒出。

周锐用哀怨的眼神看着洒到地上的可乐，“唉...祖宗......你到底想喝什么？好歹也告诉我一下......”

  
  


“玫瑰与冰刃......”

  
  


如果冰可乐是所有人的快乐，那么玫瑰与冰刃便是蔡徐坤专属的快乐。

  
  


‘嘘～ 不要告诉别人，只让你喝的唷。’

  
  
  


好想，好想喝一口玫瑰与冰刃。

好想，好想男人。

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第八话 完

  
  
  
  
  


下一话让宝宝找哥哥去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第九话 - 梦里的恋爱不好谈。我们面对面谈好么？

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第九话 - 梦里的恋爱不好谈。我们面对面谈好么？**

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


王子异迷糊间脱下自己泛湿而紧绷的内裤，被子下的分身早已勃|起，从梦中醒觉的他握住那胀硬的肉|根，不轻不重地给自己撸|动着，情不自禁地发出几声慰叹。

自从意识到梦并不只是梦，梦境里的人、每一个眼神、每一口叹息、每一个动作、每一下肢体接触、每一吻都仿佛变的更加真实。

王子异抵挡不住这赤裸裸般的诱惑，即使在重复了千遍万遍的梦里，他的身体还是一次又一次地起了男人该有的反应。梦里的人让他抓狂，让他颠覆了自我，原来性|慾这种东西......一发不可收拾。

清晨的‘自我解决’过后，王子异挺着半硬的分身走进了浴室。冷水从头上淋至全身，王子异不知道冲了多久才让自己完完全全地冷静下来。

简单地清理了一下自己后，王子异便回到卧间，在地上一口气做了九十几个俯卧撑，不到一分钟又出了一身汗。他喘着大气在地上躺了一会儿，一闭眼梦境就在脑海里自动重播，刚软下来的性|器不争气，硬了大半。

王子异起身猛地灌下保温瓶里的水，把保温瓶放回到床头柜上的时候，他的眼睛不自觉停留在旁边的一个小饰物盒上。

饰物盒是王子异特意买回来的，里面只装了一样东西，那便是上周在酒吧储物间里无意中找到的耳坠。王子异莫名的想要小心保存，仿佛盼望着哪一天会遇见耳坠的主人，亲自把耳坠物归原主。

王子异有一种预感，那个人肯定会再次出现在他面前，问题是他能不能认出来。

每晚入梦都是王子异寻找关于那个人的线索的机会，他潜意识提醒自己要记住梦里人的脸部特征，哪怕只是一颗痣。可惜他再怎么努力，每次梦醒的时候他却还是把人儿的脸忘得一干二净，除了那两颗沾满血的尖牙。

王子异习惯性地拿出抽屉里的那瓶‘忘不了’在手里摇晃了两下，药丸在瓶子里碰撞的颗粒声特别清脆。短短几周而已，他已经吃掉了大半瓶，但显然的没有一点效用。

挫败感有时候会让王子异动摇，他问自己为什么在意，为什么不能随它去。

王子异心里有答案了，谁又能假装不知道在意到底意味着什么？复杂的情感不知不觉中在心底里萌芽，王子异不能忽视内心的想法，即使想法过于荒唐。

  
  


_ 你为什么一直躲在我的梦里？ _

_ 出来吧...... _

_ 我不想再做梦了 _

  
  


_ 梦里的恋爱不好谈。 _

_ 我们面对面谈好么？ _

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


入夜，周锐从邻近的医院偷取血包回别墅，空无一人的房间落入眼帘，周锐心里一阵慌恐，他来回扫视每一个角落，存积好几天的血包通通被吸空，血包零散于一地，血味的粒子依然残留，布满了整个房间，空气中的味道就像刚结束了一场神圣的血祭。

周锐估计人走了没多久，至于去哪儿了，也不难猜。他只是不敢确定这是好事还是坏事，内心隐约的担忧在逐渐上升，他不知道爱到深处的孩子会否做出什么傻事，他怕蔡徐坤不懂得爱。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤像个碍事的木头人，良久站在人来人往的酒吧出入口发呆，被出出入入的人潮推撞到一旁也没反应，迟迟没有迈步踏入酒吧。

蔡徐坤听着从里面传出来的强烈的鼓点和音乐声，

他可以幻想那喧嚷的人群、妖娆性感的女子和年轻疯狂的男人在尽情享受着闪烁的灯光和迷离的音乐带来的乐趣。

狂乱的氛围里充斥着酒杯的碰撞及失控的嚎笑，可是蔡徐坤知道在急促的霓虹灯光下会有一个安静、帅气而优雅的调酒师，轻轻地摆动着身体，调配着五彩缤纷的鸡尾酒。

蔡徐坤幻想那是一杯冰蓝色的鸡尾酒，杯口还架着一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰。

  
  


_ 进去吧...... _

_ 不然怎么尝到男人调的鸡尾酒？ _

  
  
  


尽管心里是这么想的，蔡徐坤依然傻傻的站着。他轻轻地吸了一口空气，调整着呼吸，不知道自己在紧张什么。都来到这里了，蔡徐坤不甘心连一眼都没看见就回去，但是他又不敢进去看一眼，因为他知道自己的欲望从来都不是看一眼就能满足。

对于男人的所有，蔡徐坤贪心得要死。

其实蔡徐坤来之前就已经做好了准备，为了克制自己对血的渴望，避免自己在男人面前暴露丑恶的面目，蔡徐坤把这几天没喝的血包一拼喝完，喝饱喝撑了才敢出门。也许这样他就不会贪恋男人的血液了。

当然，蔡徐坤知道这只是自欺欺人，但如果不骗过自己，他就连来这里的勇气都没有。

  
  


_ 蔡徐坤，你的猎物...... _

_ 你的男人就在里面 _

  
  


_ 以前你想要的从来没有人可以阻挠 _

_ 为什么现在自己却成了阻挠自己的人？ _

  
  


_ 为什么不可以像以前一样 _

_ 肆无忌惮 _

_ 想要的就据为己有。 _

  
  
  


蔡徐坤说服了自己迈出这一步，可是刚踏进酒吧他就不幸地被管理员喊住了。

  
  


“孩子，这里不招待未成年，身份证拿出来看一下。”

  
  


蔡徐坤今天没怎么打扮就出了门，平时的他会故意穿得性感成熟一点，什么黑皮衣、网状上衣和紧身裤的，尽显他纤瘦的身材，还有那些娇艳的妆容，全都是他用来迷惑男人的手段，也符合进酒吧的客人的装扮。

今天，蔡徐坤放弃了所有的妆容，身穿印有小熊图案的橘色连帽卫衣和浅蓝色牛仔裤，头发也都没有弄，长长地碎发随意地放了下来，挡在眼前。

他仿佛一个未成年的男孩，误打误撞来错了地方。在他人的眼里，他根本不该出现在酒吧这种喧囂的场所。

蔡徐坤不耐烦地瞪了一眼阻拦他的人，对方看到他变幻的瞳孔后似乎吓了一跳，本拦在他身前的手微微颤抖，迟缓地放下。

蔡徐坤直视那人的眼，低声用平淡的语气说道，“放我进去，然后......滚。”

  
  
  
  
  


在昏暗灯光下的吧台里，王子异把冰块加入雪克壶里用力摇晃，又把雪克壶放在耳边细听，确认里面的冰块被摇成碎块，接着才倒进两盎司的白朗姆酒和椰奶，三盎司的凤梨汁继续轻轻摇晃。

调好的鸡尾酒被暂时安放在一旁，王子异拿出一个椰子开了小半口，然后用勺子掏空了部分的椰子肉，以椰子作为杯子，把鸡尾酒慢条斯理地倒入，最后加上一颗樱桃和两块菠萝片作装饰。

一杯果味与椰奶味混合的鸡尾酒轻松制成，这是今晚最受欢迎的王牌特饮，Pina colada 椰林飘香。王子异扬起嘴角，露出满意的笑容，小心翼翼地把椰子放到吧台上，等待着下一个客人前来享用。

这时，一阵淡淡的玫瑰香混着奶香迎面而来，有个男孩坐到了王子异的面前，男孩对着他笑了笑，顿时吸引着他的目光。

王子异一下子被玫瑰香冲昏了头脑，这是梦里恋爱的味道，陪伴了他整整三个星期的味道，不会有错。王子异仔细地看了看男孩漂亮精致的脸孔，左边脸颊上有一颗可爱的小痣，那红润的肉唇让王子异有想要咬一口的冲动......

王子异突然感觉自己是个下流的男人，竟然对一个初次见面的清純男孩起了坏心。可是眼前的男孩真的好软，嘴巴微微一撅的样子又乖又好看，让人移不开视线。

  
  
  
  
  


看着男人为自己的外貌着迷，痴痴的样子，蔡徐坤就不后悔今晚的到来。如果认真调酒的男人是最帅气的，那目瞪口呆的痴汉就是最可爱的。至少在蔡徐坤眼里是。

蔡徐坤有意无意地在男人面前小咬了一下嘴唇，见男人的喉结稍微上下滚动，蔡徐坤突然又害羞般地低着头偷笑，若无其事地看着吧台上的那杯Pina colada，拿起椰子杯口上的那颗小樱桃便放进嘴里。

不记得自己多久没吃过樱桃了，一股甜中带酸、香气浓郁的汁水沁入咽喉，吃一颗根本不解馋，只想再吃一口。蔡徐坤缓缓地抬头，本想开口问男人还有没有樱桃，但男人显然还陶醉于他的盛世美颜，目光在他的嘴唇上停滞，久久不移开。

蔡徐坤不知道那是因为他的嘴角上沾了让男人想入非非的粉色汁水......

蔡徐坤决定逗一下男人，他故意慢慢地往前傾身，把脸越凑越近。

男人瞬间意识到什么似的，不好意思般地拉开了距离，还小声地说了一句抱歉，一脸不知所措。蔡徐坤缓缓地坐回椅子上，垂下了眼，心里莫名的有点郁闷。他不介意男人霸道，不介意男人直接吻上来，但男人这一躲踩中他心里最大的刺。

  
  
  
  
  


王子异差点儿就忍不住了，樱桃配上粉色的唇片，谁能够抵挡？

为了保持清醒，王子异逼自己移开了视线，拿出从家里带来的保温瓶，一口气灌下整瓶水。

感觉自己找回了一点理智后，王子异假装不经意地偷瞄了男孩一眼又一眼。男孩却一直低着头，忽然间一副闷闷不乐的样子，就连身上的淡淡的玫瑰香也忧郁了起来。

男孩的嘴巴越撅越高，又委屈又可爱，嘴边的那滴樱桃汁再次吸引王子异的目光。王子异正犹豫着要不要伸手给男孩擦擦嘴，又怕这暧昧的举动会吓到男孩。

经过内心的一番挣扎和波澜，王子异还是私心地伸了手，轻轻地抬起了男孩的下巴，指腹划过男孩柔软的嘴唇，带到嘴角把粉色的汁水抹掉。

男孩受宠若惊般地睁大了眼睛，王子异马上安分地收回了手，看到男孩微微勾起的嘴角王子异才松了一口气。

其后男孩却又收起了笑容，继续低下头。

王子异在想该怎么跟男孩搭讪展开话题而又不会显得自己过于唐突。王子异正要开口的时候不识趣的好兄弟就走过来了。

“Bro,那边又有客人点了两杯Pina colada,快一点。”好兄弟仿佛没注意到吧台前坐了个人，他站在王子异附近便随心地唠叨了起来，“对了，上次跟你说的哄老婆大法你用了吗？家里的小情人哄好了没？”

王子异看到男孩的身体顿了一下，心突然莫名的慌，特别想跟一直低着头的男孩解释。王子异不知道自己为什么这样想，也许是自己看错了、想多了， 跟男孩明明就刚认识，又或者说根本不算认识，可是他偏偏感觉到一种独特的熟悉感，就凭男孩身上的味道......

王子异小心地注视着男孩，男孩长长的眼睫毛在颤抖，看得王子异既心痒又慌乱，虽然他看不到男孩的表情，不知道男孩是不是哭了，但是他能感觉到男孩的不开心。

“bro你有没有在听我说话？我说你什么时候开始带着保温瓶上班呢？？你这是什么养身水怪啊？” 好兄弟拿起王子异的保温瓶闻了闻里面的水，皱起来眉头。

王子异根本没在听兄弟说了什么，他看着男孩迅速地起身，还没来得及伸手去拉，男孩便转身离去了。王子异一直追随着男孩的背影，男孩穿的是橘色卫衣，后面有个开爱的小熊，看着很好找，但男孩走的很快，背影很快就消失得无影无踪。

这时好兄弟的声音才落入王子异的耳帘，“这不是普通茶水吧？装的都是什么啊？”

王子异简直想狠狠地抽好兄弟一巴掌，“你说话就不能经过大脑，看看场合吗？！”

好兄弟被王子异莫名的火大吓呆了，不知道自己说错了哪句话。

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第九话 完

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十话 - 他有比我好看吗？

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十话 - 他有比我好看吗？**

\---

  
  


吸血鬼总爱在寂静阴森的夜晚出去游逛，无拘无束般地感受夜光与大地。午夜时分，漆黑的别墅里依然有一个吸血鬼元老在默默守候。

大厅里古老的大钟嘀嗒嘀嗒作响，周锐看似放松地躺在沙发上，发蓝的双眼盯紧挂在墙上的大钟，心里算盘着再过多久他就该出门找人。

外面的风阴冷的嚎叫着，周锐时不时可以听到风吹树叶的沙沙声，突然一个黑影掠过窗头，一串细细的脚步声振动耳膜，轻轻碎碎的，仿佛生怕被人发现。

准点回来了就好。周锐心里想着，放下了心头大石。但周锐没有意识到很重要的一点，蔡徐坤从来不准时回家。

周锐闭上双眼作息，脚步声越走越远，人大概是偷偷摸摸地绕过沙发上楼去了。房门啪一声关上，这一下响亮过后，别墅又变得安静了。

窗外的冷风在周锐的耳边轻轻吹拂，睡意来袭，秒针走动的嘀嗒声也仿佛缓慢了。迷糊间的他错过了楼上传来的阵阵低泣......

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤背贴着房门无力地滑下，跌坐在冰冷的地板上。

外面肯定下雨了，不然脸上怎么湿漉漉的？蔡徐坤缓缓地把自己缩成一团，抱着膝盖，又把脸埋到胳膊上，左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，试图把脸上的雨水擦干净。衣袖很快被蹭湿了，脸上的水却没干。

屋里似乎也下着雨，还越下越大......

  
  
  


_ 老婆......小情人...... _

_ 所以...我呢？我是谁？ _

  
  
  


谁也不是。这正符合蔡徐坤一直以来为自己写的剧本。

他不存在于男人的记忆里，不曾拥有姓名，更没有心碎的资格。如果硬要给自己塞一个名分，那也顶多是个一夜情，又或者是长期炮友。一个自动送上门，又自觉地从对方脑海里消失得无影无踪的优良炮友。

说到底，他连陌生人也称不上。

是自己傻傻地把头栽进男人的心膛，却没想过那温暖的心膛里早就装着别人。蔡徐坤的心犹如被千针万刺狠狠地扎穿，眼泪被放任般地淌流，嘴角微微抽动，强行咧起了难看的笑容。

自嘲，是一种美德，不为别的，鼓起勇气指认自己的荒唐可恥。笑一笑，也许心就没那么痛了呢？

蔡徐坤到现才发现自己堕入的不是爱河而是深渊，他根本一点也不了解男人，却有胆子自称爱上了。事实上，蔡徐坤对男人的了解只限于‘酒吧里帅气的调酒师’。不......他还知道在床上怎么才能让男人抓狂。

他知道用哪一种眼神看着男人会让男人勃|起；他知道用哪一种声音在男人耳边吐气男人便会把他抱到床上；他知道自己舔舔下唇男人便会用吻堵上他的嘴；他知道一个仰首男人便会凑在他白嫩的脖颈上种吻；他知道怎么挺腰乱蹭会让男人发|硬；他知道怎样的呻|吟能让男人头皮发麻；他知道自己娇媚无恥地叫一声哥哥或者是老公，男人便会发狠般地把他往死里干；他知道把脸埋在男人的脖窝里撒娇，男人便会温柔起来；他知道有意无意地夹紧，男人便会失去理智般地在他的嫩穴里疯狂抽送；他知道把手抵在男人的胸口上闷着声求饶，男人便会把他艹得梨花带雨；他知道怎么配合着男人的顶弄，他知道在什么时候夹紧，什么时候低声喊一声老公，男人便会尽射于他的体内.......

蔡徐坤明明知道得挺多的，他明明对男人瞭如指掌。

可笑的是他不知道男人叫什么名字；不知道男人多大了；不知道男人以前读什么专业的；不知道男人家里有什么人；不知道男人有哪些兄弟朋友；不知道男人喜欢什么不喜欢什么；不知道男人空闲的时候会做什么；不知道男人帅气的外貌里藏着一颗怎么样的心；不知道男人有个小情人......不知道男人温柔体贴的个性有多少是小情人给培养出来的，又有多少是自己可以稀罕的。

蔡徐坤努力地抑压着那不争气的眼泪，又抱紧了双腿，不让自己的身体发抖。

蔡徐坤回忆起每一次去酒吧的场景，多少浓妆艳抹的女人甚至是外表出眾的男生像他一样投怀送抱，男人却唯独搭理他一个，给他调制专属的鸡尾酒。蔡徐坤总以为自己是特别的，以为男人至少也对他有那么一丢丢感觉，只是蔡徐坤每次都忘了，从眼神交流、搭讪、暧昧、身体接触、接吻到上|床，一切的顺理成章都因他的小伎俩所致。

如果没有了催眠术，男人也许不会看他一眼。蔡徐坤内心深处提醒着自己，男人已经有对象了，而他只不过是那个害男人身体上出轨的坏小三。

想到每一个缠绵的深夜男人都受大脑催眠影响，心不甘、情不愿的跟他做|爱，蔡徐坤仿佛听到了自己心碎的声音。这比看着男人眼里的惊惶失措，感受着男人对自己的恐惧和抗拒的时候，还要难受一百倍一千倍。

  
  
  


_ 你怕我，我可以试着改。 _

_ 但你不喜欢我，我又能怎样...... _

  
  
  


眼泪快被蔡徐坤哭光了，他依然坐在冰冷的地板上，抱着自己偷偷擦脸。蔡徐坤难过得要死，可是他并不甘心。

  
  
  


_ 你喜欢的那个小情人是谁？ _

_ 他有比我好看吗？ _

_ 他有比我爱你吗...... _

  
  
  


\---

  
  


失眠夜，没有梦，怪空虚的。

此时的王子异正平躺在床上，手里拿着耳坠，举在眼前像陀錶一样左晃右晃。王子异想要自我催眠，让自己入睡，因为他要确认一下，梦里的男孩是否与酒吧里的男孩一样，左脸上有一颗可爱的小痣。

那个身穿橘色小熊卫衣的男孩在王子异的脑海里出现了一整晚，王子异的心就扑通扑通地跳了一整夜，仿佛被淡淡的玫瑰花香包围着。王子异相信一见钟情，却初次遇见让他一见倾心的人，但也许这不是所谓的初次相遇。

  
  
  


_ 是你吗？ _

_ 你是耳坠的主人吗？ _

_ 你是我的‘梦中情人’吧。 _

  
  
  


王子异继续举着耳坠在空中轻轻地左右摇摆，双眼紧紧跟随，可是他并没有一点睡意，甚至越看越心烦，越发堕入恋爱的迷茫。

王子异不知道下一次有幸遇见男孩要等多久，更不知道男孩会不会再次出现在他眼前，但如果有下一次，王子异绝对不会让男孩跑掉。

  
  


\---

  
  


周锐一觉睡醒的时候已经是第二天的傍晚。周锐喝下一包血垫肚子后，拿着剩下的血包上楼找蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤的房门紧闭着，周锐习惯性地敲了敲门，和预想中的一样，没人回应。于是周锐便直接推门，却发现门里有什么东西挡住了，门开不了。

  
  


“......蔡徐坤？给你送吃的，开一下门。”

  
  


还是没有回应。周锐又喊了好几声，门里依然寂静无声，他甚至怀疑人不在。这想法让周锐着急了起来，太阳还没完全下山，一个见光死的吸血鬼能去哪里？

周锐用尽全身的力气去撞门，嘭嘭的巨响，撞得手臂肿痛才撞开了半点缝隙。周锐正打算奋力一博，再次把自己的身子撞上去的时候，门却自己打开了。

周锐缓缓地探头走进去，发现一脸苍白、没精打采的蔡徐坤坐在门边，估计刚才挡着房门的正是蔡徐坤本人，现在只是出于无奈之下自己挪开去了。蔡徐坤那又红又肿的眼睛也逃不过周锐的双眼，周锐心里默默地叹气，想着这一定跟男人有关，昨晚肯定发生了些什么。

“......坐地上干嘛呢？起来吧。” 周锐想要一把拉起蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被拉得半起，却又挣扎了一下，把周锐的手甩开，自己无力地顿坐回地板上。

周锐也不勉强，他无奈地看了看蔡徐坤的床，整整齐齐的，枕套和被单甚至连一丁点儿皱叠的痕迹也没有，他敢肯定蔡徐坤坐了一整夜的地板。

周锐真不知道该拿眼前的孩子怎么办，要哄要逗也不是他来哄他来逗，他只能一边给蔡徐坤递血包提供温饱，一边假装情圣提出感情建议。

  
  


“我说啊......喜欢就告许他吧。还有...以后也别用催眠术了，至少在他身上别用。”

  
  


周锐见蔡徐坤依然是一脸混沌放空的样子，也不知道听进去了没有。过了好一会儿，蔡徐坤的脸上却多了两行泪水。

一旁的周锐不敢再说一句话，怕不小心说错了什么会触碰到蔡徐坤的痛处。

蔡徐坤没有放声痛哭，反而是半忍着半漏出悲凉的哭泣声，颤抖的双手捧着血包，可怜兮兮地吸吮着，然后越喝越大口，越喝越猛，转眼间就吸光了一包又一包。

  
  


\---

  
  


入夜的酒吧一如既往的躁动。心不在焉的王子异在吧台里调酒调个不停，但还是时不时抬头看看酒吧的入口，又扫视酒吧的每一个角落，但每次都失落收场，只能缓缓地垂下眼继续手上的功夫。

一杯又一杯的Pina Colado椰林飘香、Chocolate Martini巧克力马提尼、Fruit Daiquiri水果达奇利、Blue Margarita蓝色玛格丽特、Tequila Sunrise特基拉日出…...还有Blue Daquiri蓝色达其利。

王子异已经数不清自己前前后后调制了多少杯蓝色达其利。蓝色达其利莫名其妙地成了今晚的爆款，也许是因为王子异颠倒了一贯的标准，没有在杯口上加柠檬片，反而摆了一朵红玫瑰，吸引了不少客人点单。

王子异也不知道自己怎么突然就創新了，但闻着淡淡的玫瑰花香，给了他一个美好的错觉。男孩来了，也许就在他的附近。一朵玫瑰在冰沉的大海上漂浮，可惜他找不到、捞不起......

王子异把一朵小玫瑰放在今晚的第n杯蓝色达其利上，又一次抬头望去酒吧里的群眾，找不到，还是找不到人海里的红玫瑰。

  
  


“这一杯好了吗？唉，真不知道那个男孩是失恋了还是怎样，点了一桌蓝色达其利......看似要把自己灌醉才罢休，我看那个男孩还长的不错，这么好看的脸怎么就被甩了呢？” 

  
  


兄弟过来把酒放在托盘上准备给客人送过去，还不忙跟王子异聊聊八卦。王子异平时不怎么打听这种八卦，但一听长得好看的男孩，王子异就情不自禁地把昨天的男孩代入，紧张地问道，“你说哪一桌的男孩？”

“不就最边上的–” 兄弟话都还没说完，手上的酒便被王子异夺过去了。

  
  


“这杯我亲自送。” 

  
  


兄弟反应过来的时候王子异已经快步地往角落里走去，消失在人群之中。

  
  


“......？可以啊bro……”

  
  
  
  
  


王子异看到男孩的时候便放慢了匆匆的脚步，眼前的画面让他眉头一紧，他合理怀疑今晚的所有蓝色达其利都是男孩一个人点的。

男孩侧趴在放满了高脚杯的小圆桌上，不知道是醉倒了还是睡觉了，左脸朝上，昏暗的灯光下还能看清那颗别致的小痣。男孩脚边有砸碎的杯子，估计是桌上放不下，杯子滚着滚着便掉到地上去了。桌上的高脚杯有的站着放，有的横着放，大多是空的，有的则留有残余的冰蓝色液体。

桌面还有十几朵玫瑰，完整的、不完整的，还有散碎的红色花瓣，全都围着男孩绝美的脸孔，整个画面凌乱纷纷却美感十足。男孩今天化了妆，没有很浓，眼线、眼影、腮红什么的都点到为止，唯独是那片肉唇，涂了王子异心里的斩男色，让王子异看得入迷。

男孩的衣著跟昨晚的反差也很大，可可爱爱的橘色卫衣不见了，今天穿的反而是一身让人眼前一亮、性感又成熟的黑装。上身穿著黑色貼身恤衫，外面配搭着佈滿了長形銀亮碎石的黑西装外套，下身則是修長的黑色西裤，脖子上还缠了散發着禁欲氣息的黑絲帶......

王子异不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，他把带过来的蓝色达其利放到旁边的桌子上，然后小心翼翼地凑近。这时王子异才发现男孩湿湿的眼角，眼泪从眼角渗出，为男孩白嫩的脸脸庞添上了一道透光。王子异的心隐隐作痛，什么事让男孩在梦里也能落泪？

王子异俯身凑得越来越近，抬手用食指轻轻地划过男孩的脸颊。男孩的脸颊很凉，王子异抬头一看，对上是风口位，冷气全打在男孩的身上。王子异毫不犹豫地伸手去搂男孩的腰想着把男孩抱走，但其实也不知道可以把男孩抱去哪里。

结果男孩一动就醒了，王子异看着男孩长长的眼睫毛在抖动，眼睛缓缓地睁开，本已揽到男孩腰上的手也就默默地收了回来。

王子异怕凑得太近会把刚醒的男孩吓到，于是他稍稍拉开了距离。男孩睁了半只眼后一脸茫然地和他对视，像是没睡醒，又想是醉意浓浓的，红着脸傻乎乎般地笑了一笑，很快却又委屈的撅起了嘴巴。

男孩先移开了视线，看到旁边新送来的一杯蓝色达其利便伸手要拿。王子异抢先拦住了男孩的手。

  
  


“乖，不喝了。”

  
  


男孩胡乱的挥手挣扎，不慎又把桌上的高脚杯拨到地上去，玻璃的碎声震动着两人的耳膜。

男孩低头看了看地上的玻璃碎片，像小孩子闯祸被老师发现似的嘟着嘴巴垂着眼，模样又可爱又惹人怜悯。王子异不知道自己可以对眼前的男孩心动多少次。

男孩突然弯下腰去捡地上的玻璃碎，王子异马上反应过来，抓住男孩的手腕去阻止。锋利的碎片还是刮破了男孩的指尖，红色的血丝从戒口渗出。男孩皱起了眉头，虽然刮得不深，但痛肯定是有的。

王子异也跟着皱起眉头，拉着男孩的手放到眼前仔細地检查了一下，确认皮肤上没有扎着小碎片，然后才从裤袋里拿出了随身携带的猫和老鼠创口贴给男孩贴上。

男孩意外地很乖，没有乱动，只是迷迷糊糊地看着自己的手指头，察觉多了一个卡通创口贴后便扬起了嘴角。

王子异再次尝试把醉乎乎的男孩抱起，可是一伸手男孩便躲开了。

  
  


“哼嗯... 别碰我...嗝— ”

  
  


男孩好像因为喝的太多而打了一个长长的饱嗝，王子异不禁笑了笑。男孩却趁机拿起了酒杯，把冰凉的蓝色达其利灌进喉咙。王子异这次晚了一步，怎么抢也抢不走男孩手上的酒杯，只能无奈地看着男孩灌下了大半杯。

  
  


“好了，不喝了嗯？”

  
  


“不！我还要...嗝-玫瑰与冰刃...... ”

  
  


玫瑰与冰刃这几个字仿佛敲打着王子异的记忆，蓝色达其利并不是蓝色达其利。

  
  


“哼...我要喝- ”

  
  


王子异在男孩要灌下第二口前把男孩手上的杯子不动声色地拿走了，男孩闹着要抢回去，可是没成功。

  
  


“还我！嗝-...我的...”

“你还我！”

“呜...你为什么嗝- 呜呜- ”

  
  


男孩闹着闹着却哭了。王子异心一慌，一时不知道怎么哄，手忙脚乱地抱住了男孩，把男孩按在怀里轻轻地安慰着。

  
  


“不哭...乖，不哭。”

  
  


男孩把脸埋进他的胸膛，闷声问了一句。

  
  


“嗝- 呜….他有比我好看吗？”

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第十话 完

  
  
  
  


久等啦，这次字数上去了，算是补偿你们等了这么久😚

但这次还是虐了我们的小🐷咪。🥺


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十一话 - 小笨猪......没有你说的那个‘他’

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十一话 - 小笨猪......没有你说的那个‘他’**

\---

  
  


“嗝- 呜….他有比我好看吗？”

  
  


蔡徐坤的声音很小，句子间夹杂着细细碎碎、断断续续的哽咽，越倔強越让人心疼。闷在心里的不甘借着微酲的醉意说了出口，但沉默并不是蔡徐坤想要的答案。

男人的不语仿佛徒手捏碎了蔡徐坤的一颗心，提醒着蔡徐坤推开男人的怀抱，推开不属于自己的那份温柔。蔡徐坤的内心不是没有挣扎过，太爱了，又怎么会轻易死心？但同样的，被现实打得遍体鳞伤的他，又怎么蒙蔽着双眼，安逸地漂浮于梦幻的爱河上？

正当蔡徐坤下定所谓的决心，正要一把推开男人的时候，却感觉男人收紧了臂弯。被搂得越来越紧的蔡徐坤顿时忘记了挣扎，背上是男人手心的温度，男人的手在轻轻婆娑，和腰上的力度成了极大的对比。蔡徐坤恨男人在此时此刻假惺惺地给了他所渴求的一丝安慰、一份温柔，把他刚碰到岸边的手硬生生地一甩，让他重新堕入爱河，被迷水淹没，失去理智。

蔡徐坤把今晚的最后一滴眼泪蹭在男人的黑马甲上，他缓缓地抬起头，下巴有意无意地抵在男人的胸前，水润的淚目凝视着男人的双眼，眼神里透露着明目张胆的勾引，小舌尖在嘴唇上舔了舔，吸引了男人的注目。蔡徐坤在身体力行地表现着自己的美，告诉男人：我比任何人好看，选我。

  
  


“带我走。”

  
  
  
  


王子异压下想要吻住男孩的冲动，抿了抿嘴唇假装镇定。男孩轻轻吐出的三个字如回音般的在王子异的耳边回荡，深入王子异的脑海。王子异看见男孩的瞳孔在转动，一般人的瞳孔不会转......也许是看错了。

把一个醉酒的男孩留在酒吧里被四周的饿狼虎视眈眈的确不太好，王子异以此作借口，毫不犹豫地横抱起了男孩，朝出口的方向走去。

  
  


“Bro？！你去哪？？旷工不怕减薪水吗？！”

  
  


身后的好兄弟在叫，王子异假装听不到，轻轻一托，抱稳怀里的人儿，继续阔步向前。

酒吧外一阵晚风吹过，怀里的男孩肯定是怕冷，一直往他的胸膛上躲，手紧紧地攥住他的马甲。王子异加快了脚步，正好看见路边的一辆出租车在揽客，于是王子异便小心地先把男孩抱入后座安顿好。

男孩依然抓着他的衣服不放，仿佛怕自己被丢下，怕他不上车。男孩突然用力一拉，王子异有点猝不及防，跌跌撞撞地坐到男孩身旁。

上车后王子异报了自己家的地址。男孩先是顿了顿，看似想到了些什么，突然又委屈了起来，咬着嘴唇、低着头，指尖越攥越紧，仿佛要把王子异的衣服攥破。后来男孩缓缓地往他的身上贴来，整个人仿佛散发着诱人的玫瑰香。王子异情不自禁地顺手把男孩抱入怀，把男孩的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上安慰着。

安慰似乎起了作用，男孩缓缓地松开了手，抬头把嘴巴凑到王子异的耳边，要说些什么却又犹豫了良久没有说出口，最后只是轻轻地吹着气，逗得王子异耳朵一热，耳尖缓缓泛红。

王子异的思绪一下子混乱了，梦境与现境交错，眼前的美艳、玫瑰的香气、暧昧的气息、淫乐的邪念......男孩凑得太近了，耳边的阴阴细气让王子异的呼气变得不稳，心跳逐漸加快。情迷意乱之下，王子异差一点听不到男孩委屈的低声喃语。

  
  


“他...没在你家么？”

  
  


王子异突然从情意中抽离，心隐隐作痛。这是今晚的第二次，男孩提起了所谓的‘他’。王子异心里怀着万般冤枉和无奈，但他更为男孩心疼，甚至有点莫名的愧疚。王子异不傻，他知道喜欢才会犯傻；喜欢才会在意，才会耿耿于怀；喜欢才会心痛，正如他现在的感受。

  
  


“我没- ”

  
  


王子异正要开口解释，不料男孩在手正慢慢地往下移，扰乱着王子异的思绪，那句没有小情人哽在喉咙里，顿时说不出来。因为王子异的私密处上突然多了一只手，男孩隔着层层布料半捂半握着他温热的性|器。

王子异坐直了身板，倒抽了一口凉气，却没有拨开男孩的手。空气中的每一个微细粒子都带着让王子异无法自拔的玫瑰香，王子异低头看着男孩的脸，男孩用那无辜而楚楚动人媚目与他对视，又似乎在恳求些什么。

于是，王子异不争气地勃|起了。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤故意的。

他怕了，怕听到男人的回答。可是见男人因自己起了反应，蔡徐坤的嘴角勾起一抹淫欲的微笑，自己果然对男人瞭如指掌。

蔡徐坤就知道男人会把他带回家，就知道男人会抱他入怀，就知道男人会抵挡不住他的诱惑，就知道......自己的小伎俩毫无破绽，不但成功迷惑了男人，还成功迷惑了自己。

不论男人的回答是什么，也不论男人的身体反应是真是假，蔡徐坤都让自己享受当下，让自己相信男人在为他抓狂，为他着迷。过往的每一夜，每一次的催眠又何尝不是如此？

催眠男人等同于自我催眠，如果两者不是同时进行，一时之乐便不属于蔡徐坤。如果自我催眠便可以得到此刻的快乐，何乐而不为？

一时一刻的快乐，总比永远不快乐好吧。

蔡徐坤嘴角上的笑意不减，搭在男人私密处的手变得越发不安分，肆意按揉着那鼓起的硬物，耳边换来男人的温热的叹息。

可爱的男人明明已经把持不住了，却用最后的一丝理智在他耳边压着声跟他谈判，“乖...这里不行，很快到家了......” 

蔡徐坤的手腕被男人扣住，拉到了胸前。男人在调整呼吸，额上却冒了汗，看似忍得挺辛苦的。蔡徐坤笑而不语，低头看了看男人依然胀起的裤裆，不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇。

听男人的话暂时妥协是可以，反正苦忍情欲的男人看上去也别有一番风味。蔡徐坤很是喜欢男人现在的样子，额头、脸和脖颈上禁欲的汗水让蔡徐坤垂涎欲滴。

蔡徐坤顺男人的意，手乖乖地放在男人的胸口上。

如果男人认为这是一个不会擦枪走火的安全位置，那男人真的是过于天真可爱了。蔡徐坤把头靠上男人的肩膀，手利索地解开男人衬衣上的扣子，一颗、两颗、三颗......

一段日子没欣赏男人那宽敞而结实的胸肌了，蔡徐坤从领口斜着瞄进去，男人的胸口微微起伏，让人忍不住要上手摸。手腕上的力度突然变大了，自己的小心思似乎已经被男人看穿，但蔡徐坤耍着小任性，还是把手伸进了男人的衬衣。

男人屏住呼吸，蔡徐坤见状却变本加厉，那贴有猫和老鼠创口贴的食指更是不安分，指尖轻轻撩动，在男人的胸肌上画出一个又一个的小圈圈。

男人以低沉的一声干咳作最后警告，后来，蔡徐坤整只手都被男人的大手包裹住，放在两人的中间不许动荡，直到下车为止。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异抱着半醉的男孩走到公寓的大门前，从两人下了出租车的那一刻起，男孩便极力地煽风点火，惹人犯罪，一路上环着他的脖子乱舔乱吻。王子异则纵容着对方，心想夜长漫漫，进屋后再好好还击也不迟，可是一到家门前男孩却停下了一切动作，王子异被男孩这突如其来的安分搞得有点难受，也分不清是身体上的难受还是心里的难受，尤其是看着怀里的男孩委屈般地低头把脸埋进自己的胸口，安安静静的一动不动。

  
  


“怎么了？”

  
  


王子异真的想一巴掌扇上自己的嘴巴，这问题的答案明明呼之欲出。

  
  


“家里没人，小笨猪......没有你说的那个‘他’，我没有小情人，都是我兄弟胡说的，别听他的嗯？”

  
  


王子异用最轻柔的声线低头凑在男孩的耳边解释，又在男孩的脸颊落下温柔的一吻。男孩依然埋着脸没有回应，但王子异能感觉胸前仿佛被亲了一下，估计是男孩撅起了嘴巴。王子异微微扬起嘴角，如果眼前有一块镜子，他便会看到自己傻笑的样子。

进屋后，王子异把男孩压在大厅的沙发上，双手撑在男孩的身体两边。男孩在跟他闹别扭，故意不看他，又躲着不让吻。王子异一低头凑近，男孩便别开脸。王子异无奈地稍微拉开距离，想了想又作势凑上去亲，男孩却又把脸转到另一边去。两人循环不息地僵持着，其实王子异大可以不拉开，让男孩躲也无法躲，直接强势大胆地吻上去，可是看着跟他胡闹的男孩左右两边重重复复地躲来躲去又觉得很可爱，像高傲的小猫咪一样，想再逗一会儿。

逗了三五七回后，王子异撑起自己，与男孩保持着一段不近不远的距离，静心细看男孩气鼓鼓的脸。

宽阔的大厅里只开着一盞小吊灯，柔和的灯光打在男孩的脸上，王子异在想那红润的脸颊有几分是妆容，几分是羞涩，几分是醉意......

王子异这才想起男孩在酒吧里喝了不少蓝色达其利，他缓缓地起身，打算进厨房给男孩泡醒酒茶。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤以为男人觉得没趣了，紧张地拉着男人的衣角不让走，又跟着起身把自己挂在男人身上，急着凑上男人的嘴唇送吻。

腰间被男人紧紧一捞，两人展开了一番激烈的缠绵，鼻尖互相摩擦，热唇暧昧交替，灵活的湿舌在嘴里打情骂俏。男人蓦然加深了吻，又渐渐放轻了吻，一时强势霸道，一时又柔情似水，重轻重轻的节奏和力度都拿捏得恰到好处。蔡徐坤被男人吻得神魂颠倒，他不想停下来，只想一直这样下去，直到天亮。即使因断气而窒息至死，蔡徐坤也乐意。

蔡徐坤不知道自己何时被男人放回沙发上了，吻断的时候蔡徐坤才醒觉，不满地皱起了眉头。男人温热的嘴唇贴在他的唇角，说话的时候喷出阵阵诱人的热气，“我去给你泡醒酒茶，乖乖等我。”

热气喷得蔡徐坤一脸痒痒的，在男人要起身之际，蔡徐坤一把勾着男人的脖颈把对方拉了下来。他轻轻在男人耳边说道，“我没有醉......我才没有醉呢~”

  
  
  


_ 傻男人 大笨居 _

_ 吸血鬼喝不醉 _

_ 我只是......装着醉。 _

  
  
  
  


“吻我......继续...不要停。”

  
  


男孩的瞳孔又仿佛一闪一闪地转动着，王子异知道男孩在对自己下‘迷药’，想把他搞得鬼迷心窍，这也不是第一次了。什么东西在王子异的体内抵抗着，脑子里一阵晕厥，差一点，就差那么一点点......

王子异不想让男孩失望，他俯身吻上男孩丰满的肉唇，良久过后，趁着男孩不为意又突然从中抽离，独自走进厨房。

身后男孩的脚步声在靠近，王子异立马给自己灌了一瓶水。这是一瓶加了马鞭草的水......

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十一话 完

  
  
  


小苦涩

但也是小甜蜜。

下一话开🚐🚐~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十二话 - 今夜，将不会沦落成梦。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十二话 - 今夜，将不会沦落成梦。**

  
  


\---

  
  


一瓶水灌下去，一霎如梦初醒。

只有王子异知道，这一刻的自己到底是神志清醒还是情迷意乱。

身后的脚步声逐漸缓慢，空气变得安静，唯有玫瑰清香的粒子在跃动、在大肆挑引，扑入王子异的鼻帘，冲击着王子异最后的防线。他一个转身，冒然逼近男孩，揽上男孩的纤腰大步往走出厨房。被半抱半推着的男孩只能碎步后退，双手一边缠上他的脖子，像是怕跌倒，又像是明目张胆的勾引。

王子异埋头贴上男孩的脖颈，鼻子在贪婪男孩身上的味道，嘴巴在眷恋那片冰雪般的肌肤。他清楚知道自己在干什么，此刻的他是男孩的共犯，是淫秽之夜的罪魁祸首，但与曾经不知道多少个的夜晚不同......今夜，将不会沦落成梦。

  
  
  


蔡徐坤微微仰头，好让男人以吻在他的脖颈上胡作非为。男人吻得越发用力，蔡徐坤便越是惬意，被男人占有的喜悦实在是久违了，可是不知道是因为男人吻得太用力了还是因为男人嘴唇上的灼热，蔡徐坤感觉被吻过的每一串肌肤都略烫微灼，甚至有点刺刺的触感，不能说痛，但又无法忽略。

原本白皙嫩滑的脖颈已经红了一大片，男人对此无动于衷，那片热唇依然在颈部的肌肤上徘徊，一点点蔓延至锁骨位置，舔、吻、啃、咬，样样俱全。

  
  


“啊嗯......唔- ”

  
  


刺热的感觉逐渐消失，剩下的是酥酥痒痒的快感，蔡徐坤被吻得舒服，情不自禁地吐出一声呻吟。男人突然一手捂住他的后脑勺轻轻往前推按，又抬头用吻堵上他的嘴巴，吞没那声呻吟之余韵 。

两人不知不觉中走到一面墙壁，蔡徐坤不幸被急躁的男人用身体撞到墙上，背部有点生痛，还好脑袋有男人的大手垫着。

唇舌上的交替如火如荼，蔡徐坤的双腿不动声色地缠上了男人的腰部，赖死勾盘着不下来。男人显然不介意，一手托起蔡徐坤圆润的屁股，有意无意地捏了一把。蔡徐坤不甘示弱，嘴上强势地舔吻，舌头伸进男人的口腔内打圈圈，具有节奏地舔舐男人的舌尖，若即若离，与男人纠缠不清；手一边解开男人的马甲和里面的衬衣，一路往下摸索，调皮的指尖在男人的腹肌上弹琴，轻轻划过，最后一点点地伸进裤头。

男人倏忽身体一僵，很快却又恢复了状态。蔡徐坤得意地勾起嘴角，握着男人半硬的性器上上下下地抽撸，动作却是磨人般的缓慢。男人经不起这么点儿刺激似的，埋头于蔡徐坤的脖子上抿了一口，又故意用力吸吻，留下粉圈状的痕迹。

这一刻就仿佛是被男人标记，被男人拥有......蔡徐坤闭着眼享受男人的霸道，直到身体突然失去了付托的支点，猛然往后倒去。蔡徐坤心一慌，下意识伸手去抓空，才发现自己被男人扔了上床。男人的king size双人床既柔软又有弹性，蔡徐坤整个人嵌下去后又回弹了一下，在空中飘扬了0.071秒。

蔡徐坤利用两旁的手缓缓地撑起上身，以微嘟的嘴唇告诉站在床脚的男人他在生气，刻意躲开男人的眼睛，又微微仰起他那修長而布满吻痕脖子，悠然地小幅度左扭右扭。

  
  
  


王子异失笑，这哪儿是生气？分明是在宣告自己的美丽。

男孩在利用脖颈上的粉色诱惑来冲击他的视线，惹人犯罪。王子异坐在床脚的位置要给男孩脱掉鞋子，男孩不合作，故意蹬了一下脚跟，缩着腿躲着。王子异只好一手圈住男孩的脚腕把男孩的腿拉直，脱去鞋子后发现男孩穿了一对鸳鸯袜子，左边是粉色的小🐷，右边是咖啡色小🐱，与男孩一身成熟优雅的黑色造成强烈反差。

王子异眯眼笑开了脸，一边徐徐地脱掉男孩可爱的袜子，却遭受着男孩的小脚丫连击。男孩不断用那光滑的脚丫在王子异的手上踩踩踩，左脚被抓住了便用右脚踩，右脚被反抓了便改用左脚蹬，锲而不舍地打闹着。王子异的手背都被踩红了，手却在男孩的脚丫上摸了个遍，像是给男孩按摩，又像是色情万分的抚摸。

男孩似乎察觉自己的脚丫被吃豆腐了，不怀好意地一笑，繃着脚尖去点了一下王子异早已胀硬的勃起，不知好歹地挑拨着。王子异一手快速地沿着男孩的脚腕顺着裤料往上摸，到了大腿内侧的时候却被男孩一个合腿夹住了。

王子异利用体型的优势，缓缓地把男孩压回去躺平，然后在男孩的耳边用危险低沉的声音说道，“刚刚摸我摸的那么高兴，现在换我摸一下就不让了嗯？”

王子异以吻封喉，没有给男孩说话的机会，舌头闯进牙关在男孩的口腔里刮舔。

  
  
  
  


这是深长而强势的一吻，蔡徐坤只能在换气的间断偷来几秒钟，边呻吟边断断续续地说着，“先...嗯...先脱掉.....嗯啊- 让你摸....唔- ...任你.....摆布.... 啊唔- ”

话毕，蔡徐坤感觉几分羞耻。他不记得从哪一次开始，床上的他不再是主导，而是等待着被处置的羔羊。

男人的吻变温和了，蔡徐坤耳边响起男人玩味十足的一声，“乖宝宝。”

身上的衣物被男人一一解脱，蔡徐坤莹洁光滑的身体完全暴露于男人的眼底下。男人在床边脱衣解裤，蔡徐坤却感觉男人的眼睛全程在他的身上游走。

男人身上只剩内裤了，可是男人故意留着不脱，蔡徐坤不禁把目光放在男人的下体，那看似捆扎的薄布底下包裹着巨大而诱人的肉根。蔡徐坤突然感觉自己下阴湿了一遍，穴道不由自主地收放着，太想吞进去了......

蔡徐坤一点点地张开双腿，不知何时勃起的陰茎朝男人的方向指，仿佛在跟男人招手，像一个求爱的动物，浪得无耻。蔡徐坤一脸春心荡漾地看着男人往自己身上欺来，胸前的那颗乳点先受殃及，被男人含在嘴里抿嚼吸吻。蔡徐坤抱着男人的脑袋细细低吟，“嗯~ 另一边...也要......唔啊- ”

如蔡徐坤所想，男人慢慢攻占他另一边乳首，但这次男人只用舌尖轻轻舔舐，越是蜻蜓点水蔡徐坤便越嫌不够。他扭着身子去顶弄男人的硬物，想要刺激一下男人，可是很快就被男人反牵制住。高翘的性器瞬间被男人捂在手中一下又一下地撸动，蔡徐坤感觉除了茎身是硬的，身体的每一个角落都软乎乎的，出不着力。

男人温热的手心出了点儿汗，稀粘的手汗沾着茎身，多了几分色味，也加了几分润滑作用。男人的手速很快，技术好像还比以前熟练了不少，每一下揉捏和撸弄都能击中要命，把情意推得越来越高。

  
  


“哼嗯...你...最近...啊~嗯.....没少自己撸吧- 嗯......”

  
  


男人被说中了心事，顿时停止了嘴上对蔡徐坤乳首的痴缠，然后又慢慢欺上蔡徐坤的左脸上的小痣，柔情蜜意地吻了一下，“都想着你呢。”

果然，天下的男人都是大猪蹄子。男人又怎么会想着他呢？在男人的记忆里，他们素未谋面......

可是男人正单手捧着他的脸，深情地看着他。蔡徐坤心愿被男人坚定的眼神和含情脉脉的的笑意催眠，换今晚的简单快乐。

男人把食指放在蔡徐坤的嘴边，蔡徐坤马上会意，缓缓地含进嘴里吸吸吐吐。男人下手的动作没有停，一直把蔡徐坤撸得舒爽。蔡徐坤吐出男人的手指，又故意用舌头补舔了几回，才把男人的手带到身下。

  
  


“可以了...嗯....啊～”

  
  


蔡徐坤的一声銷魂在房间里回荡，紧密的穴道被男人的食指直入，那指尖抵着里面的嫩肉一点点地打圈勾撩。接着，男人又塞进了一根指头，两根指头在空间有限的穴道里交叉蠕动，进进出出，指尖抵到深处某一个点的时候，异常的快感涌上心头，蔡徐坤蹬直了脚，绷紧脚尖，手紧攥着两旁的床单，放声吟叫。很快蔡徐坤便在男人的手心射出今晚的头一轮淫精。

  
  
  
  


王子异把手指退出来的时候还番出了男孩穴口边粉嫩的小肉，他用指尖轻轻地给男孩按压着，又把小肉塞回穴里，男孩则下意识小夹了一下，不让他的指尖退出去。

高潮过后的男孩好像更让人眼迷心荡了，王子异半撑半压在男孩的身上，低头欣赏着美艳绝伦的男孩，那一阵透红的小脸、早已被吻散的口红、透亮而扑朔迷离的双眼，还不少得标记性的性感小痣，都是王子异的心头好。

被冷落已久的性器依然精神无比，不知不觉只又胀大了一圈，仿佛要从内裤里爆破出来。王子异快忍受不住包在内裤里的挤压感了，加上身下的男孩又不安分地挪动身体，有意无意地让两人的性器相互摩擦，更让王子异出了一身情汗。

这时，男孩突然用力翻身反压毫无防备的王子异，在王子异的耳边以娇情的语气说道，“我帮你......”

王子异不敢想象男孩要怎么帮他......王子异看着男孩在自己身上送吻，从耳边到嘴巴，嘴巴到下颚、脖子、胸肌、腹肌......

王子异感觉男孩在他腹肌上停留了很久，男孩的舌尖微微颤抖，划过每一块肌肉、每一道肌肉线条，苏痒的触感有一种难以形容的魔力，带到王子异的全身。接着，男孩又慢慢地往下舔，在小腹的位置上舔圈圈，然后把舌头伸进王子异的内裤，沿着裤边从左到右悠悠地舔去。王子异的眼睛一直跟着男孩的嘴巴看，那小舌尖简直要把王子异逼疯。

男孩抬起眉额，向王子异投来娇艳且带有挑逗性的眼神，又埋头用嘴唇抿住内裤口慢慢地往下拉。在王子异的角度看来，这是一幅美轮美奂的色情画作，而身在其中的他只感觉陰茎上的感官莫名其妙地无限放大。内裤被一点点拉一下来的过程里，王子异他能感觉男孩的软唇和鼻尖分别擦过他的茎身，像是在轻轻地给他抚慰，他甚至能感觉男孩那长长的眼睫毛一扫而过，男孩的呼吸、男孩的鼻息，轻柔的空气喷于茎身之上......

终于摆脱了碍事的内裤，王子异情不自禁地稍微顶弄了一下，趁男孩不留神，把性器贴上男孩的脸。男孩可乖巧了，像小猫咪撒娇一样用那柔软的脸蛋蹭上他粗硬的陰茎。

王子异不禁发出一声慰叹。男孩得到了鼓励似的，先是从茎根开始落吻，然后一边舔舐一边吸吮，学着刚才王子异吸他奶的那股劲，十倍奉还。

梦里的男孩也曾给他口过，但此刻的感觉比梦里和想象的好出千倍，王子异的男根已硬得发麻。他把龟头送到男孩的嘴边，男孩毫不犹豫地张嘴，一把含进去。不一会儿男孩却又吐了出来，舌尖在马眼位置舔了又舔，然后拉开半点距离，嘟起嘴巴对着那被含得红润的龟头吹气。

一股冷热交加的细气在陰茎的周围流动，王子异不禁打了个冷顫，酥酥麻麻的感觉在背脊神经上掠过，王子异忍不住伸手去摸男孩的脑袋，五指藏在男孩的发丝间，他轻轻按住男孩的脑袋，让男孩乖乖吃下他的男根。男孩这次一点点地把那粗大的肉棒吞没，王子异看见男孩因为吞不下整根而鼓起了脸，他轻轻安慰着男孩说。

  
  


“没关系，宝宝很棒。”

  
  


男孩还是努力地张嘴，又往喉咙里吞了一寸，然后像吸珍宝珠一样地用力吸含着，舌头也不忘轻轻地卷舔。男孩口腔里的湿润和热量紧紧包围着茎身，一下一下的吸吮就像收紧的穴道，把王子异带到高潮的边缘。

  
  


“好了...宝宝......先吐出来......”

  
  


王子异的表情有点仓促，脸上都是汗水，一看就知道快耐不住了。但男孩偏偏含住不吐出来，非得儿让王子异直接射进喉咙，还越吸越买劲。王子异急眼了，要退出男孩的嘴巴可不容易，王子异有点恨自己没预先带好安全套，不是他不想直接射，只是要男孩把他的脏液吞下不太好，但现在王子异已经失去思考的能力了，男孩一波又一波的吸啜让他失守淫液......

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴边的精液，挂着笑脸爬到男人身上缓缓地趴下来，放松身体把自己的重量全压在男人身上。

  
  


“好吃~”

  
  


蔡徐坤在男人的颈窝上轻轻吐气，下颚被男人一指勾起，接着是男人霸占式的亲吻。洁白细滑的背上有一只手在肆意调情，抚摸着每一寸肌肤。男人的指尖沿着脊椎画出一条长长的线条，在小背凹陷的位置兜了个小圈，又一路往下拉滑，直落蔡徐坤的股沟，深埋进去，让蔡徐坤发出一阵涟漪的呻吟。

重叠的两具赤裸肉体默契地互相顶弄着，两人间的性器粘在一起颠动狂欢。刚泄完的男人仿佛没有一刻是软下来的，前端甚至又硬了几分，胀硬无比的粗肉条在蔡徐坤的腿间擦走，大腿内侧的肌肤本就敏感，搞得蔡徐坤一身酥麻。

蔡徐坤下意识收紧了双腿夹住那粗壮的陰茎，男人突然一个番身把他压倒，在他的腿间抽抽插插。蔡徐坤感觉大腿内侧的娇皮嫩肉发红发热，男人抽插的速度却有增无减，嫩肉都快被磨出皮了。蔡徐坤委屈地撅起嘴巴，马上惹来男人的吸吻。

男人放开的时候两人正好近距离对视，蔡徐坤的瞳孔下意识闪动着，他张开腿缓缓地凑上男人的嘴巴，抵着男人的唇瓣低声说道。

  
  


“操我......快进来......”

  
  


穴口边瞬间抵着圆硬的龟头，蔡徐坤差点儿被吓一跳，抱紧了男人的脖颈示意自己已经准备好了。男人一边在舔他的脸颊，一边在门口轻轻试探，怼进三分又退出一分，重复了好几遍。

蔡徐坤很清楚男人的尺寸，但今晚的男人刷新了蔡徐坤印象中的纪录。今晚的男人是前所未有的胀硬，只进三分就让蔡徐坤欲罢不能。蔡徐坤因不适应带来的不适感皱起了眉头，这下男人埋进了五分停了下来，蔡徐坤感觉穴道已经撑得不行，里面的软肉却是不由自主地收缩，仿佛要把外来的茎身一点点的往里吸。

  
  


“宝宝好紧...放松......”

  
  


蔡徐坤终于知道男人怎么突然停了，男人一脸进退两难的难受，哄着他要他放松。蔡徐坤可委屈了，说一句放松容易，可是敏感的穴道被喜欢的男人侵犯着，又怎么能放松？又不见男人自己放松，别这么硬？！

蔡徐坤委屈得挤出了眼泪，泪花划过左脸上的小痣，惹男人心疼。男人慌忙地吻过他的眼角，又哄他说，“乖，宝宝乖...我轻轻的，不哭嗯？”

蔡徐坤一听却更加不满了，又挤出两行泪水。他不要男人轻轻的，他不需要男人在床上温柔，他要男人攻下他、强占他、据有他......因为男人越温柔他越受不了，他会贪心得忘掉真理。

男人的吻开始变得灼热，那嘴唇在蔡徐坤胸前烙印，蔡徐坤闭着眼感受。男人的手也开始不安分，在他的腰间乱摸，下延至小腹，夹在两人小腹间的陰茎一下被男人握住，捂在手心轻搓乱撸。

  
  


“哼啊....嗯......”

  
  


上身被男人的碎吻迷惑，下身又被男人撸得舒服，蔡徐坤顿时忘了小穴的不适，可是男人猛然一肏，一鼓作气地把整根肉棒送进花穴，害蔡徐坤冒然生痛，五指攥紧于男人线条分明的背肌上，留下红色的划痕。

男人把脸埋在他的脖颈上，鼻尖胡乱地蹭，像个大金毛在求原谅，痒得蔡徐坤生不了气。蔡徐坤感觉穴里的那根巨物在挪动，虽然只是轻轻浅浅的幅度，却产生着强烈的酸爽快感。蔡徐坤配合着男人的顶弄，跟着节奏摇晃着下体。男人因此得到了批准似的，展开了一系列的疯狂抽送。

道里的软肉被茎身磨蹭后变得更为红肿，正好附着男人的陰茎紧紧包裹着，随着男人的抽插，每一下穴口都带出了半点肉花。

蔡徐坤的呻吟声绵绵不絕，男人便越肏越深，大幅度的进出，强而有力的顶弄，每一下都仿佛抵在蔡徐坤的前列腺上，让蔡徐坤爽得神迷意夺。迷糊间，蔡徐坤听到男人在他耳边说道。

  
  


“宝贝，告诉我......你的名字。”

  
  


蔡徐坤一度以为自己听错了，这是第一次，他心爱的男人恳问他的名字。这就仿佛是他心爱的男人也对他有兴趣。

蔡徐坤的嘴角微微上扬，他的脑子里重播这男人的话，自己却迟迟没开口，换来男人狠狠的一肏，直打他的敏感点。

  
  


“啊嗯~...... 你...嗯...你先说......”

  
  


耳垂被男人咬住了，男人在他耳边吐出三个字。

  
  


“王子异。”

  
  


他的男人有着很好听的名字，王子异，人如其名。

  
  


蔡徐坤又笑了笑，却被男人堵住了唇，啃咬吸吻了一番，身下的顶弄越是猛烈，一肏一肏的快感把两人送到高潮的山嶺。蔡徐坤在男人埋到最深的时候收紧了穴道，两人同时射出精液。

  
  


他在男人的耳窝轻声吐气。

  
  


“嗯...蔡徐坤....啊唔- ”

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十二话 完

  
  
  
  
  


啊啊啊啊~终于交换名字了耶！

我也好鸡冻🤭

这辆车你们满意吧~

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十三话 - 灰姑娘与王子...异。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十三话 - 灰姑娘与王子...异。**

  
  


\---

  
  


丝丝缕缕的雾气在温热的浴间飘散，一场激情澎湃的性事过后，王子异与男孩挤在一个浴缸里柔情共浴，两具光滑的身体在水中依偎，空气中弥漫着水雾送来的沐浴露香气—鼠尾草与海盐。

王子异眼前的一切仿佛笼罩在一层缥缈的轻纱里，像梦境一样虚幻朦胧，他下意识从后抱入身前人儿，确认了一下这并不是梦。

男孩微微挪动身体，往他身上找了一个最舒服的位置侧身靠着，以放松的姿态把脑袋枕在他的肩膀上休息。浴室里的水雾犹如乳白色的牛奶，把男孩团团围住，男孩的眼睫毛上还挂满了小小的水晶花，漂亮极了，让王子异看得入迷。男孩看上去小小的一只，窝在他的怀里更是娇美动人，完全激起了王子异的保护欲。这时候王子异又收紧了双臂，他在男孩头顶上低声呼喊着男孩的名字。

  
  


“坤坤...小坤......”

  
  


短短一个小时里王子异已经喊过无数遍‘小坤’，每一次男孩都会给他各种反应，比如往他怀里蹭一蹭、抬头给他一个笑眼、凑近给他一吻......男孩怎么样王子异都喜欢，但最能让王子异怦然心动却是男孩软软地回他一声‘子异’，就如此时此刻。

  
  


“子异~”

  
  


男孩的声音放得很轻，像羽毛一样，仿佛在王子异的耳边飘浮着，然后慢慢地降落在王子异的心里。王子异忍不住在男孩的脸颊上溺吻一口，又一次轻喊男孩的名字。

  
  


“小坤。”

  
  


“子异～”

  
  


男孩乖巧地回应着，声音不但软了一度，还故意拉长了尾音。这次王子异还是忍不住，往男孩的肉唇上送了一口。

  
  


“小坤...宝宝。”

  
  


“子异...哥哥。”

  
  


两人沉迷于呼喊彼此的名字的游戏当中，这比小孩子玩的游戏还要幼稚、无厘头，但此份童真却充满着成年人恋爱的气息，那是初恋的青涩和小甜蜜。

  
  


“小坤小坤小坤。”

  
  


“子异子异子...唔- ”

  
  


男孩每喊一声就仿佛有一根羽毛装进王子异的心，心被填得越来越满，羽毛的质感始终酥酥痒痒，撩动着王子异的心房内壁，让王子异的心起着阵阵波澜。情意绵绵之下，王子异縱容内心的一丝冲动，捏起男孩尖瘦的下巴，霸气地吻上那红润的双唇。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤没有跟男人抢这一吻的主导权，他只是轻轻地回吻着，任由男人在他嘴唇上吸吮。

如果每喊一声男人的名字就可以换来男人的一吻，那今后，就让彼此的名字时时刻刻地挂在彼此的嘴边吧。

蔡徐坤突然一个动作溅起浴缸里的水，提起屁股往男人半硬的性器上磨蹭，欲求不满的小骚穴在不由自主地收合，把抵在口边的龟头吸了进去。蔡徐坤被男人重重地吻了一口才放开，男人扬起了嘴角，在他的耳边轻笑道。

  
  


“小坤还想要嗯？”

  
  


蔡徐坤撅起了嘴巴，心想明明是男人先硬起来的，男人却先声夺人，说得只有他一个人想要似的，分明是在欺负他。蔡徐坤赌气般地提着屁股挪开去，釋放男人胀硬的龟头，一手扶着浴缸要把自己撑起来，却挣不开男人的双臂，反而被男人死死抱住。

  
  


“哼...我要回家了，放开- 嗯啊.......”

  
  


蔡徐坤感觉后穴被猛然撑开，是男人毫不客气地把茎身肏进来了，蔡徐坤奸计得逞般地偷偷一笑，软下身子乖乖坐回去，好让男人埋得更深。

淫荡的呻吟声在室内回响，男人的抽送越发来劲，情迷意乱之间，蔡徐坤喘着气在男人耳边胡言。

  
  


“子异...啊嗯.....你缺小情人么？让我当你的....嗯......你的小情人...好吗？”

  
  


藏在心底的话脱口而出，还夹杂着无耻的吟叫，语毕的时候就连蔡徐坤自己也吓了一跳。时间仿佛陷入了终止状态，男人下身的顶弄也停了下来，本有的快感渐渐退去，瞬间的清醒让蔡徐坤落入阵阵心慌。

都怪自己被一时的甜蜜冲昏头脑，他不该问的，更不该期待男人的答复。谁会把刚认识就滚床单的人当小情人？能够交换彼此的名字已经足够美好了，他不能奢望更多不切实际的东西，比如说一段常人的恋爱关系。

蔡徐坤见男人缓缓地张口却顿时失了声似的，仿佛在组织语言，想着怎么开口婉拒。蔡徐坤不愿听到自己心碎的声音。为了保存今夜的美好，此刻的他有两个选择，第一，催眠男人，让男人忘掉他的胡言乱语；第二，催眠男人，让男人答应他的奢求。

蔡徐坤在男人身上轻轻骑动着，以一声娇吟打破跌入谷底的气氛，让下身的快感麻醉自己，也让此刻的感性覆盖自己的理性。

  
  


“子异，让我当你的小情人，你当我的男朋友，我们...交往吧。”

  
  
  
  


男孩那微微颤抖的香肩和嘴角都逃不过王子异的法眼。男孩明明在紧张害怕，却假装坚定自信，以不容拒绝的语气跟他说话，而那清澈的双眼正滴溜溜地转动着，像钻头一样，要透进王子异心里去。

  
  


一起交往，我的小情人，你的男朋友......

  
  


正合王子异的意。

王子异抱紧怀中的男孩抚摸安慰着，舔吻男孩微红的耳尖，然后低声说道，“好。”

他继续在男孩的蜜穴里抽送，水中传来一阵阵咕呲咕呲的声音。男孩的眼睛突然变得水润泛红，一副快要哭出来的样子，咬着嘴唇既委屈又可爱，王子异赶紧在男孩的眼角上落下温柔的一吻。

  
  


“怎么了？弄痛了么？”

  
  


男孩急着摇头，然后把脸埋进王子异的颈窝里蹭了又蹭，把眼泪都蹭到王子异的脖子上，又配合着节奏一点点地骑乘着。王子异像撸猫一样抚摸男孩的脑袋，脸上勾起浅浅的一笑。浴缸里的温水随着两人的律动躁动起来，水面激起了小波浪，水花飞溅落地。

王子异嫌现在的体位让自己发不了力，突然一个翻身把男孩按在浴缸里抽插。男孩仿佛怕自己整个人沉在水里，下意识伸手环上王子异的脖子把自己拉起，王子异便顺势凑上去亲吻着男孩，也不忘加强下身缠着的力度。

经历了一番暴风雨般的抽送，男孩率先到达高潮，穴肉突然一紧，把王子异也给夹射了。两人的精液沾污了原本清澈的净水，王子异先起身把浴巾系在自己腰上，然后把男孩从水中捞起来，用奶白色的大毛巾包裹着，抱出了浴室。

王子异小心翼翼地把男孩放到床上，轻轻地用毛巾印干抹净。男孩身体上全是今晚淫秽的罪证，脖颈、锁骨、胸口、腰间，甚至是大腿內侧都有着让人想入非非的粉色吻痕。该死的占有欲在王子异的心尖作怪，即使处在二人世界里，王子异还是想要把男孩裹得严严实实，以防别人窥探。王子异从衣柜里拿出两套宽厚舒适的睡衣，先温柔地给男孩换上。

  
  


“晚了，小坤留下来睡觉觉，不走了好么？”

  
  


男孩方才在浴室里的一句‘要回家’实在让王子异挥之不去，虽然男孩说着像是闹别扭而已，但王子异还是有一点小小的担忧，怕男孩跟他做完就跑，第二天又不知道在哪里找。王子异不想在梦里尋人了，只想把小情人留在身边，这样心才踏实。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤支支吾吾地说了些连自己也听不懂的话，听着就像睡意浓浓的小猫在撒娇，却是在纠结怎么拒绝男人的好意。

床垫一个下陷，身旁的男人已经穿好睡衣侧躺下，蔡徐坤被强而有力的臂弯拥入怀，毫无挣扎之力。看来男人根本没有要放他走的意思，刚才只是假装征询他的意见。蔡徐坤顿时暖意融融，身暖心亦暖，蔡徐坤不想走了，心想在男人的怀抱里入睡该有多好？可惜现实不允许蔡徐坤任性，黎明破晓前他必须离开。

“妈妈让我12点前回家，不能在外面过夜。” 蔡徐坤在男人怀里转了转，闷声控诉，尽显自己的不情不愿。

脸颊上，男人温热的嘴唇轻轻抚过，那舌尖在鬓角的碎发间缓缓地划去，舔到耳边时痒痒的，让蔡徐坤不禁轻颤。男人压声在他耳边问道，“小坤是灰姑娘么？那小坤的玻璃鞋在哪里呢？”

男人故意玩闹，扯开话题，手在蔡徐坤的腿间胡乱探索。蔡徐坤马上圈住男人的前臂把男人不安分的手拉上来枕在脸下。男人却凑近偷了个香，吻得蔡徐坤目眩神迷，放开的时候才正经起来。

  
  


“宝宝知道现在几点了吗？”

  
  


蔡徐坤寻欢不觉累，乐在其中根本不知道自己到底与男人缠绵了多久，他诚实地摇摇头，不慌不乱地等着男人为他揭晓。男人笑了笑，又吻上蔡徐坤的耳垂。

  
  


“凌晨三点多了，小坤还不累的话.......”

  
  


蔡徐坤见男人不怀好意的样子，另一只手更是蠢蠢欲动，对他上下其手，于是蔡徐坤打算先发制人，以免被男人再次挑起情欲，到时候就真的走不了。

可是，蔡徐坤很快被男人反控制住，身体压过来埋头就吻。蔡徐坤还以为自己又要栽在男人手里，情不自禁地缓缓张腿......不料，男人摸着摸着又安分了起来，停止了一切淫邪之举，调整着位置把他抱住，还让他那毛茸茸的脑袋枕在胸膛上。

蔡徐坤起初有一点小失望，但很快又被男人的温柔融进心底，他听到男人用气声在他耳边说，“不折腾坤坤了，小情人就要宠着嗯？快睡吧，明天早上送宝宝回家。”

男人果然没打算让他走。蔡徐坤发现自己在男人的怀里傻笑，或许是因为听见男人把自己称为‘小情人’吧？

今夜的催眠很成功，不论是对男人还是对自己。

余韵绵绵的甜意在蔡徐坤心中徘徊，被爱的感觉原来如此美妙，蔡徐坤从未体验过，更不知道这感觉让人一试上瘾。

  
  


晚安，我的王子...异。

  
  


\---

  
  


翌日清晨，柔和的阳光从纱窗透射，打落在王子异的脸上。王子异自然醒来，下意识收紧双臂，胸前压着什么软绵绵的东西，他感觉不对劲，马上睁眼一看，发现是个枕头。

王子异的心咯噔一下，他慌然地四处张望，卧室里不见男孩的踪影。昨晚的画面在王子异的脑海里一幕幕、完完整整地过了一遍，男孩的模样、男孩的表情动作，还有男孩和他说过的每一句话王子异都记得很清楚，他很确定那不是梦，只是男孩走了。

王子异心里有点失落与沮喪，他坐起来叹了一口气，这时才看见床头柜上的小纸条。纸条上画了一个bling bling的玻璃鞋，画风简洁可爱，玻璃鞋后跟着一串数字。

王子异的嘴角不禁上扬，他拿出手机把这串数字存了下来，備註为‘小情人🐷’。

其后，王子异把小纸条收藏在饰物盒里，和本有的耳坠放在一起。

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十三话 完

  
  
  
  


我们的🐷🐷灰姑娘可会了，继耳坠后，这次以电话号码代替玻璃鞋~

下一次还可以给王子（yi）留什么呢？

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十四话 - 是那个人教会了我爱

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十四话 - 是那个人教会了我爱**

  
  


\---

  
  


吸血鬼每分每秒受血液所牵引，不那么饥渴的时候他们可以选择性忽略血液的气味，压抑对血的渴望；但饿到了极点的时候，他们很可能无法自控。

一整晚的淫欢耗尽了蔡徐坤的体力，饥渴的感觉不知不觉间直线飙升，蔡徐坤本想在男人怀里小睡一会儿，可是男人身上的沐浴香慢慢地被体内的血味掩盖，血味被无限放大，腥涩的甘香在蔡徐坤的鼻尖流连，血脉跳动的声音在耳边扑通扑通响起，空气中仿佛只剩下血气的粒子，浓烈的血香熏得蔡徐坤头晕目眩。

这种感觉蔡徐坤经历过无数遍，只要一口血便能缓解此刻的不适，但他知道一口血之后总会接着另一口血。

以前蔡徐坤总在缠绵过后释放自己的天性，不以为事地在男人的脖颈上咬一口，尖牙刺穿男人那被薄汗覆盖的肌肤，直入那红液涌流的血管，品尝属于男人的血甜。一時的肆无忌惮总会带来后果，蔡徐坤因此付出了不少代价，包括面对男人的反应，接受男人对自己的恐惧甚至是抗拒，也唯有抹掉男人的记忆，屡次让自己沦落为一文不值的陌生人，成为不被记起的一夜情。

种种代价，蔡徐坤已经付不起。

蔡徐坤再也不是那个陌生人了，今后的他有名有分，是男人的小情人。蔡徐坤付不起一切清零的代价，为了延续今夜的美好，他迫不得已地从男人的怀里挣脱出来，努力地拒绝血的诱惑。

蔡徐坤见处于梦香的男人因胸前的一阵空虚而皱起了眉头，于是蔡徐坤把抱枕塞到男人怀里，男人下意识收紧双臂，眉头不一会儿便舒开了。

仍然受血香鼓惑的蔡徐坤咽下一口唾液，还傻傻地闭着气，找了一张小纸条留下自己的笔迹。空气中属于男人的血香越发浓厚，即使是闭着不呼吸，蔡徐坤也快抵抗不住诱惑了。他捡起地上属于自己的衣物，连身上的睡衣都没来得及换下，最后看了一眼男人便匆匆离去。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤以瞬间转移般的速度回到别墅，吸血鬼的外貌特征却已经原形毕露，脸上白得没有一丝血气，那血红色的瞳孔和两颗锋利的尖牙也不经意地现出。

一般的吸血鬼到了这个时候会失去理智，完完全全被鲜血的味道牵着鼻子走，发了疯似的去寻找距离自己最近的‘猎物’，并且格杀勿论。但或许是前几天把自己关在房间里饿惯折磨惯了，消极的情绪仍在，蔡徐坤的自控能力也有所提升。

别墅里意外地不见周锐的踪影，蔡徐坤只好偷进周锐的房间，拿走好几包A型血。

  
  
  
  


周锐是在天亮之前回到别墅的，空气中的一股腥味率先吸引了周锐的注意，他喟然长叹，失踪一整晚的孩子回家了还懂得吃东西，照理周锐该感到安慰的，但他内心深处还是有着一份不容忽视的担忧。

周锐缓缓地上楼，走到蔡徐坤的房门前竖起耳朵偷听里面的动静，确定没有哭泣抽涕的声音后才推门而入。

看来自己是白操心了，房间里的窗帘虽然都被拉上了，但黑暗中有着一束摇曳的烛光，床上的人除了食指上多了一个可疑的卡通创口贴，别无大碍，还少有地穿着整洁儒雅的睡衣倚着床背静坐，一手拿着很久没使用的手机专心地低头钻研，一手轻捏着放在嘴边的血包丝丝然地吸吮，沉醉于自己的世界里，完全没察觉周锐的到来。

  
  


“......你这哪儿来的睡衣？”

  
  


蔡徐坤身上的睡衣一看就知道大了一个号，领口略为宽松，甚至还露出了锁骨下的一大截白肤，皮肤上一片狼藉与残红，周锐简直觉得自己看到不该看的，问了不该问的。

蔡徐坤被突然而来的话声拉回了现实，抬头看了一眼周锐，把手机和喝剩的血包都放到了床边，还默默地把被子拉到脖子上，盖过肩膀把自己围起来，整个过程都没有说话。

孩子心虚的表现是最容易被看得出来的，每次蔡徐坤下意识遮遮掩掩的时候，周锐就知道孩子犯错了，周锐记得自己语重心长地叮嘱蔡徐坤，以后别再对自己喜欢的人下催眠术了，但很显然孩子总是不听劝。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你该不会又操控那个男人......让他和你上床吧？” 

  
  


周锐的指责直戳蔡徐坤内心的隐患，蔡徐坤很想大喊‘我没有！’，为自己作最后的辩解，可是他发现自己不敢吱出一丁点儿声音。他垂下了眼，双眼失去了焦点，抿着嘴巴静静地坐着，指尖不自觉地攥紧被子......

蔡徐坤越是安静，周锐便越是骂不出口，反而还觉得自己刚才的指责过于直接、而且有点尖酸刻薄。都怪自己一时嘴快，周锐看着都能感受到蔡徐坤此刻的难受。他在心里默默地帮蔡徐坤找借口，其实......想要的得不到，耍一点小手段又如何？把它当作最后一次还不行吗？这个世界上怎么会有人傻到把无中生有的爱情信以为真？周锐知道蔡徐坤是个聪明的孩子，有时候聪明反被聪明误罢了。

房间里寂静了良久，后来却是蔡徐坤先打玻僵局，“他答应了......”

  
  


“......？” 

  
  


周锐感觉蔡徐坤在逃避问题，而蔡徐坤确实是。

  
  


“他答应了，答应和我...和我交往......他叫我小坤、喊我宝宝...称我为小情人，还说要宠着我了呢......”

  
  


_ 我信了，我真的让自己相信了。 _

  
  


蔡徐坤的声线不仅小，还有一点颤抖，明明是一句简单的敍述，却隐含着几分不自信和不确定。最矛盾的是，蔡徐坤说出这话的时候是微笑着的。

看到蔡徐坤这婉约的微笑，周锐不忍心再一次質问蔡徐坤所谓的‘答应了’是不是另一个催眠的结果，他想他已经知道了答案。

周锐心疼之余却替着蔡徐坤高兴，心疼的是蔡徐坤三番四次地自欺欺人，高兴的是蔡徐坤还真的从中找到了被爱的感觉，而周锐知道这是蔡徐坤一生最渴望得到的感觉。

对于蔡徐坤的过往周锐略有所闻。蔡徐坤的父母意外早逝，从小就失去疼爱的蔡徐坤是被奶奶辛辛苦苦一手养大的，奶奶当然爱他宠他，但蔡徐坤总感觉自己只是奶奶的负累，因为奶奶经常为了赚两人的生活费而日夜工作，不久就熬出了病，从小病到大病，大病到最后，躺在床上的奶奶连叫他一声‘小坤’的力气也没有。

以前蔡徐坤喜欢看雪，奶奶却没有陪他看过夜雪，而奶奶病逝的那晚正好下了一场雪，雪夜很冷，奶奶的手比自己的还要冰凉。那天是蔡徐坤失去上天给他唯一一份爱的日子，也是蔡徐坤决定死去，到天堂寻爱的日子。周锐就在那一夜遇到蔡徐坤......

如今周锐才意识到蔡徐坤对被爱的渴求是那么的简单甚至是卑微，那所谓被爱的感觉不就来源于男人的花言巧语吗？聪明的孩子果然堕入了自己所设的陷阱，成为了爱情里的傻子。装个幸福快乐的傻子不完全是坏，有时候周锐真的不知道该拉蔡徐坤一把还是推蔡徐坤一把。

  
  


“坤儿，这不是你想要的爱情。”

  
  


周锐最后还是选择拉蔡徐坤一把，可是蔡徐坤抬头说了一句话，眼里闪烁着坚定、不甘于此的光茫。

  
  


“是那个人教会了我爱。”

  
  


这时，床边的手机在震动，蔡徐坤眼睛一瞄，嘴角立马扯起了淡淡的笑容。

周锐看着蔡徐坤拿起手机，爽快地点击确认通过好友，又新增联络人，把对方的手机号存了下来。对方一下子传来了好几条短信，蔡徐坤马上点开，指尖在荧幕上快速点击。

周锐无奈地摇头，自觉地走出蔡徐坤的房间前还对蔡徐坤说了一句‘那就好好恋爱吧’，也不知道蔡徐坤听见了没有。

  
  
  


-男朋友💙-

  
  


［07：17］

  
  


［小坤怎么自己先走了？］

  
  


［几点回去的？安全到家了没有？］

  
  


［一个人回去很危险，遇到坏人

怎么办？以后不许了。］

  
  


［到家了，还被妈妈訓了一轮🥺］

  
  


［伯母是担心你遇到大灰狼，

下次我护送宝宝回家就没事了嗯？］

  
  


［让我妈妈知道你就是那个拐带她儿子

回家的过夜的大灰狼吗？］

  
  


［让你妈妈知道我是你的男朋友。］

  
  


［哼...😚］

  
  


［子异你怎么起得那么早？］

  
  


［习惯了早起，健身晨跑💪🏻。］

  
  


［小坤在干什么？］

［missing you］

  
  


［我也想小坤了......

宝宝今天有空吗？］

  
  


［嗯，晚上可以。］

  
  


［晚上我得儿上班。］

  
  


［没关系，我去酒吧找你。］

  
  


［想喝你调的酒......］

  
  


［玫瑰与冰刃么？］

  
  


［好。］

  
  
  


蔡徐坤盯着手机屏幕看，直到手机自动黑屏，最后照着自己傻傻的笑脸。

这个早上，蔡徐坤怀着情窦初开的心情補了一眠，梦里是猫和老鼠的创口贴、鼠尾草与海盐沐浴露、身穿男人的睡衣的自己，还有只属于他的玫瑰与冰刃。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异刚调完一杯Rainbow Cocktail，抽空看了一眼手机，今天早上的对话过后，两人都格外的矜持，谁也没有再给对方发一条短信。如果过分歪腻会让人反感，那适当的疏离感反而给人思念与回味的空间，让王子异更期待与男孩见面。

酒吧在傍晚六点已经开始营业，现在已经是晚上十点多，酒吧也慢慢地热闹起来了，但是在吧台内调酒的王子异依然不见他的男孩，心里不免有些忐忑，一方面是焦急与想念，却又不知道男孩何时才会出现，一方面是怕男孩突然失约。

王子异已经第无数次朝酒吧的正门看，好兄弟忍不住调侃了他一下，“看什么呢？等人啊？”

王子异没有否认，假装自然地倒着酒，拿着雪克杯在轻轻地摆动摇晃。好兄弟扯起嘴角，放在一旁的手机突然亮了，眼明手快的好兄弟率先替王子异拿起手机一看。

  
  


“小情人猪猪？！这名字设得可以啊bro😏”

  
  


“别闹......” 

  
  


王子异赶快夺回手机，短信内容写着：‘我到了♥’，王子异下意识往门口一看，男孩果真出现了。好兄弟跟着王子异的视线看了看，打趣地说，“哟~这不是你昨晚抱走的小美人吗？原来你们早就有一腿啊？”

  
  


“不要在他面前乱说话。”

  
  


王子异低声警告好兄弟，一边拿起自己的保温杯迅速地灌下大半，又被多嘴的兄弟说了一句，“看到小美人就变得饥渴了？”

王子异懒得理会兄弟的调侃，双目凝视着一步步地朝他们的方向走近的男孩。男孩今天的打扮让王子异觉得很眼熟，性感的网状上衣配搭着宝蓝色的外套和黑色的项圈，小浓的眼妆配上美瞳，妖魅绝美的气场分分钟让人晕厥。王子异一看周围被男孩吸引过去的目光，心里阵阵醋酸，真想把男孩私藏，不让别人欣赏男孩的美。

男孩很快便走到王子异面前坐下，还笑着对他说，“帅哥哥，玫瑰与冰刃多少钱？我要买~”

王子异跟着扬起嘴角，男孩再怎么把自己打扮得成熟性感，也改不掉骨子里的那份可爱。

这时旁边杀出一个年轻男人，帅气地把钱放到吧台上，“我请。”

年轻男人不断对着男孩放电，分明是在勾搭男孩。小情人被别的男人勾搭，王子异一脸黑线，心里很是不爽。好兄弟则在一旁捂着嘴偷笑，看好戏般地等待着事情的进展，没想到一向佛系的王子异竟然在宣示主权方面有一手。

王子异二话不说，当着年轻男人的面，一个凑近吻上了男孩的嘴唇。男孩身上了除了一如既往的玫瑰香，还有着淡淡的鼠尾草与海盐味......

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤闭着双眼承受着男人的小霸道，男人好像吃醋了，还把闷气全放在这个吻上，半吸半咬的，吻得他喘不過氣，小小的呻吟全被男人一吻吞没。

旁边的年轻男人看出两人的关系，番了一白眼，气冲冲地走了。这时蔡徐坤的嘴唇才被放开，男人拉开了距离，故作没事的低头玩弄着酒瓶，沉默地把白朗姆酒、青柠汁和砂糖倒入雪克杯。

不知道男人是不好意思了还是气未消，变得莫名其妙的安静，强吻完人家却又不搭理人家，蔡徐坤一下子感到委屈，不自觉地撅起了嘴巴。

  
  
  
  


王子异假装漫不经心地摇酒，却暗中抬头看了男孩好几次，越看就越不舍得生气。其实王子异也不是生气，只是醋番了，想要掩饰自己的情绪。他熟巧地把摇和好的鸡尾酒倒进高脚杯，选了一朵玫瑰架在杯口，把这杯独一无二的‘玫瑰与冰刃’放到男孩面前，又凑在男孩的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地吻了一口，向男孩示好。

  
  


“小坤怎么来晚了？”

  
  


男孩先是恢复了笑容，然后委屈地嚷道，“耳坠不见了，在家里找了很久，找不到。”

王子异见男孩的耳垂上没有佩戴任何饰物，感觉真的缺了些什么。男孩的这身装扮，如果配上那天在储物间找到的耳坠，应该会很好看。想到这里，王子异顿时发现男孩今天的打扮和梦里的好像一模一样，难怪他觉得眼熟。王子异把嘴巴凑到男孩的耳边，“小坤不戴耳坠也够好看了。”

男孩的耳尖突然泛红，微微低着头拿起高脚杯小口地抿。害羞的男孩好像更可爱了。

“咳咳……” 一直在旁边却全程被无视的好兄弟忍不住插嘴了，“嫂子好，我是子异的兄弟。Bro你真是的，藏着藏着不早点儿 – ”

王子异一个暗地里的眼神让好兄弟自觉地闭上嘴巴。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤有点沉醉在被喊嫂子的瞬间，完全没注意到男人古怪的眼神，缓过来的时候发现那位好兄弟已经被差走了。

  
  


“小坤走神了嗯？在想什么？”

  
  


蔡徐坤摇头，感觉脸颊一阵温热，不用看也知道自己脸红了，还好今天化了妆，男人说不定没看到。蔡徐坤继续喝着男人给他调的‘玫瑰与冰刃’，他怀疑男人加多了砂糖，总感觉越喝越甜。

这个时候蔡徐坤的手被男人拉过去了，男人小皱着眉头说道，“创口贴要每天换，你看这个都快粘不住了。”

男人小心翼翼地撕开蔡徐坤食指上的创口贴，从口袋里拿出了新的一个汤姆与杰瑞创口贴准备帮蔡徐坤换上，贴上去之前还仔細看了一下蔡徐坤的食指头，但找了一遍都找不到任何一道刮口，就连丝微刮伤的印痕也没有。

蔡徐坤本还甜笑着，看到男人脸上的一丝疑惑便收起了笑容。吸血鬼身上任何伤口都比常人好得快，为了不引起怀疑，蔡徐坤缓缓地抽回手，“昨晚刮得不深，已经埋口了，不用创口贴也没关系......”

蔡徐坤还开始转移话题，“子异~我还要再来一杯玫瑰与冰刃。” 

  
  
  
  


一听男孩用那娇气的声音喊自己的名字，王子异便无心想其他的事情，给男孩回了一个微笑，“手上的还没喝完就想着喝下一杯了，小孩子喝那么多嗯？”

王子异边说边揉了一下男孩的头毛，男孩撅起嘴巴反驳，“我不是小孩子！”

“嗯？怎么看着像15岁？” 王子异逗着男孩，在男孩那鼓起来的脸蛋上轻轻捏了一把。男孩歪着头，整个人都散发着可爱的气息，“我~也~想~要~15岁～”

王子异被男孩的可爱一击即中，又一次忍不住凑上去吻了一轮。放开后，男孩故意用气声在他耳边说道，“21岁了我……不但可以喝酒，还可以做成年人做的事儿呢~ ”

男孩说完便拉开了两人的距离，一边离开座位故意往后退，一边对着王子异摆出一副诱人的模样，有意无意地舔着嘴唇，把自己的美艳发挥得淋漓尽致，那充满着欲望的双眼在闪闪发亮，向王子异发出暧昧的信号。

王子异顿时忘了自己是个值班的调酒师，跟着男孩穿过舞池里的人群，男孩越走越快，回头看的时候还露出一抹艳媚的笑容，时不时以美色引诱着王子异。王子异也跟得越来越近，抓到男孩的时候他们已经到了空无一人的储物间。王子异把门反锁了，情急下將男孩推压在储物柜上狂然乱吻。

这一夜，王子异让梦中那场美幻的淫欢重演，全身镜里的两人裸着身子交缠，空气间尽是淫乐的气味，欲罢不能的呻吟......

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十四话 完

  
  
  
  


下一章继续好好谈恋爱💘

请大家吃🍬

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十五话 - 浪漫的漫，长久的长。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十五话 - 浪漫的漫，长久的长。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


夕阳落下的暮色总带着一种诗意与浪漫，天色转眼间暗了下来，暮色下的天空绽放着寂静安宁的美丽，一抹红霞过后是葡萄色的黄昏，让人在留恋感叹之中唏嘘不已。

蔡徐坤站在YK大学宿舍的门前，抬头望向远处天际那一片点缀着黄昏的云霞，斜阳的余晖返照在蔡徐坤的脸上，瑰丽无比。吸血鬼经受不了阳光的照射，他们只能稍微抵抗暮霭中的余晖，冒着险感受自然现象带来的一丝温暖。

蔡徐坤脸上的温度渐渐上升，仿如有一双温暖的大手捧着他的脸，却分不清脸上还是心里的暖意更强烈一点。蔡徐坤闭上双眼回想与男人交往一个月以来的每一个浪漫的夜晚，每一个幸福的瞬间，还有每一段甜蜜的对话。

那个晚上，一向不打游戏的男人陪他打游戏。男人的手在他身上的时候可灵活了，一碰游戏却笨拙了起来，连续输了很多关。

“呃，排山倒海！排山倒海！” 男人认真闯关的模样有点好笑，额上还冒出了薄汗。蔡徐坤扑哧一笑，忍不住直接吐槽，“你别呃啊！”

男人抬眼与他对视，彼此的笑意和小眼神都异常的羞涩。蔡徐坤先假装自然地撇开眼睛，低头玩弄着手中的小扇子。几秒钟过去，蔡徐坤偷瞄了一眼身旁的男人，发现男人的双眼没有离开过自己，那腼腆的微笑也开始变得不怀好意。蔡徐坤热着脸赶紧低头，正打算打开扇子扇扇风，掩饰自己的不知所措，不料男人却拿走了扇子，凑上他的嘴角偷亲了一口......

另一个夜晚，蔡徐坤跟男人说喜欢吃辣火锅，男人便买了各色各样的火锅料，给他做了香喷喷的火锅底。蔡徐坤看着那红红火火的汤底，歪着头问男人，“这是微辣、中辣、特辣还是变态辣？”

男人笑了笑，凑在他耳边轻轻地说，“我想你辣。”

男人的土味情话总是出其不意，以前蔡徐坤都不知道自己吃这一套，现在蔡徐坤知道了，男人说的情话再怎么土怎么烂，他的心也会一一埋单。

自从转化成吸血鬼后，蔡徐坤就再也没有吃一口真正的食物。这顿火锅算是第一次，让蔡徐坤找回了享受美食的快乐。也许是因为不能吃辣的男人愿意陪他吃辣，为他刷牛肉，喂他吃青菜......

还有某个寒冷的傍晚，蔡徐坤安静地窝在男人的怀里打瞌睡。男人见他的脸色有点苍白，紧张地问道，“小坤是不是生病了？要不要去看医生？不想去？那抱抱......”

蔡徐坤趁机向男人撒娇，撅着嘴巴说想要吃外卖。男人捧起他的脸，用一贯温柔的语气说道，“不要吃外卖，以后想吃什么我给你做嗯？”

蔡徐坤甜甜一笑，两人的鼻尖互相磨蹭着，嘴巴只要轻轻一嘟，唇瓣便能碰在一起......

回忆中那炽热的双唇让蔡徐坤沉醉不已，男人仿佛把所有的温柔和深情都倾注在吻里，蔡徐坤记得自己被吻得全身发麻，脑袋晕乎乎的，感觉自己的灵魂飘浮在云朵之间，却还是条件反射般地回吻男人。蔡徐坤发花痴般地扬起嘴角，他有点不舍得睁眼，更不介意沉醉在回忆中永远不醒，享受着每一个不真实却又真实的亲吻。

蔡徐坤的身体瞬间被束缚进一个有力的怀抱，男人的声音从耳边响起，让他从回忆中抽离。

  
  


“在想什么这么入迷？”

  
  


蔡徐坤猛然睁开眼睛，男人的脸孔突然在眼前出现，不知道男人来了多久，自己发花痴的傻样肯定被男人看到了，想到这里，蔡徐坤的耳尖明显泛红，微微垂下头不敢与男人对视。

他听到男人轻轻一笑，然后一个温热的唇印落在脸颊，不轻不重，甚是温柔。

  
  


“小坤等很久了吗？冷不冷嗯？”

  
  


男人的臂弯收紧了一分又一分，蔡徐坤先是摇头，后又重重地点头，接着把脸埋进男人的颈窝取暖。

今天男人是特意请假过来的，本来约好了在某个约会地点等，可是男人非得儿问他家的地址，说要接他出去。蔡徐坤敌不过男人的执着，只能跟男人说谎，说自己般进了宿舍，让男人去学校找他。

  
  


“冷死了......”

  
  


蔡徐坤委屈地闷声控诉，男人却明显听出了撒娇的成分，笑着回说。

  
  


“奶团子，穿这么厚还冷了嗯？”

  
  


蔡徐坤腰间的小肉被轻轻捏了一把，他假装炸毛地抬头说，“说谁- ？！”

未尽的语声淹没在满是情意的吻里面，微冷的舌滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落。

炸毛的小狮子瞬间被披着羊皮的大灰狼顺服，男人说得没错，今晚的蔡徐坤是软乎乎的奶团子，简单而宽松的白色卫衣配搭着蓝色牛仔背带裤，除了可爱还是可爱。

嘴唇被放开后蔡徐坤低头看过自己一身软萌的装扮，再认真看看男人帅气精致的衣品，突然有点后悔今晚没有好好打扮。

两人一般都在酒吧里碰面，蔡徐坤也看惯了男人调酒师的装扮，标准的白衬衣和黑马甲在男人身上总是显得清新俊逸、气宇轩昂，看一整晚也不腻。

蔡徐坤很少看到男人穿私服，在男人家里的时候男人会换上简洁大气的家居服，但两人裸身缠绵的时间还比较多。

难得今天男人不上班，穿了一身蒂芙尼蓝的简约西装，配上白白的运动鞋，活泼帅气中又带着一抹温柔，成个人散发着高贵的王子气质。蓬松的头发，眼前的几綹发丝湿湿的，更为整个造型添加了几分男人的性感。肤色白皙的男人那有棱有角的脸俊美异常，此刻的脸上还漾着另人目眩的微笑。

男人无疑是众人眼中的白马王子，宿舍周围的女生早已竊竊私語，投来了心花怒放的目光。幸好，白马王子眼里只有他一个奶团子。

蔡徐坤撅了撅嘴巴，手攥住男人的西外套，小声地说，“我们快走吧......”

  
  
  
  


王子异在男孩的额头上落下一吻，紧牵着男孩稍微冰凉的手，把男孩带走。王子异的车就停泊在学校门口，他为男孩打开副驾驶的车门，座位上是一束玫瑰花，熱戀中的红玫瑰夹杂着纯洁无暇的白玫瑰，谈恋爱不能没有一点仪式感，这是王子异给男孩准备的惊喜。

  
  


“一个月快乐。”

  
  


王子异在男孩耳边笑语，男孩乖巧地抬头往他嘴唇上送了一吻当作回礼。王子异一手按住男孩的后脑勺，加深这纪念性的一吻。

王子异怕热，容易出汗，车上却还是开了暖气。王子异一边开车一边用眼尾偷瞄身旁的男孩，男孩把花束抱在胸前，低头闻了好几次，那上扬的嘴角遮掩不了内心的甜情蜜意，王子异的嘴角也不自觉地跟着上扬。

  
  
  


夜晚的游乐园没有想象中的喧闹，人潮也不多，除了零零星星的大人和小孩，更多的是一对对牵着手遊逛的情侣，夜空星辰璀璨，无数的星星挣破夜幕探出来度，乐园像个城堡，满是华美的設施和灯光，让人们仿佛进入了另一个世界。

男孩嚷着要玩刺激的，有恐高症的王子异却一口答应了，陪着男孩玩了一趟有惊无险的过山车。下来的时候马上被男孩取笑了一番，王子异抱着男孩缓了一会儿，脸色才恢复正常。

之后男孩也就没有特意往‘高难度’挑战了，男孩满心欢喜地指着远处的旋转木马，“子异，我们去那边好吗？”

有人说旋转木马是城市里的童话，它有着华丽的外观和色彩绚丽的灯光，当灯光照耀而音乐响起时，人们开始以虚幻的幸福奔跑，一圈又一圈......

王子异为男孩选了一匹白马，白马有着长长的黑尾巴，马垫边上五颜六色的宝石在灯光的照耀下闪烁。王子异揽腰把男孩抱上了白马，让男孩面向着自己横坐着，双手搂住男孩的腰部没打算放开。

男孩对他摆出居高临下的风范，那娇媚的姿态和一抹诱人的眼神让王子异想起了某个晚上，男孩骑在他身上春漾放荡。

“滴滴答——”音乐响起来了，马儿们跟着欢快的音乐一上一下，慢慢地转动着。男孩随着马尔上下起伏，又一次勾起王子异脑海里那些淫秽却又唯美的画面。

王子异在男孩每降下来的时候吻住那片柔软的红唇，男孩甜甜地笑着，配合般地抱上他的脖子，嘟起肉唇等待每一下暧昧的触碰。男孩被马儿带着往上升的时候王子异便仰着头追吻，直到马儿升到最高点时两人才迫于无奈地短暂分开，每一下都能在对方的眼里看到一丝不舍和意犹未尽，而下一吻总比上一吻情深。

旋转木马缓慢地转了三四圈，旁若无人的两人却数不清他们来来回回亲了多少遍，就连马儿停下来了他们都没发现，只沉醉在属于他们的小宇宙，四片灼热的唇瓣缠绵不已，仿佛粘上了就永远分不开。

  
  


这一个月是王子异有生以来过得最慢长的一个月，浪漫的漫，长久的长。

  
  


正好蔡徐坤也是这么觉得。

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十五话 完

  
  
  
  


有没有蛀牙的感觉？🍬

我还能甜个至少两章哟~

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十六话 - 与你共吻，除了甜味，还能有什么？

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十六话 - 与你共吻，除了甜味，还能有什么？**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


昏暗的别墅里弥漫着一股空灵的玫瑰香，淡淡的，一点儿也不刺鼻。周锐刚踏入门口就被花香吸引，他随之而然放轻脚步，长吸了一口玫瑰的清香淡雅，又慢慢地跟随着味道的源头走去。

周锐不知不觉走到了蔡徐坤的房间，门被无意地留了一处小缝隙，让无形的香气透过缝隙在空中飘浮散去。除了玫瑰的芬芳，门里还传出了婉声悦耳的浅唱，是周锐从未听过的旋律，但一听就感觉是首小情歌。

周锐用指头轻轻把门一推，眼前仿佛出现了一片花海。蔡徐坤床上有好几束玫瑰，周锐记得那红玫瑰与白玫瑰是上周的，而那粉玫瑰与香檳玫瑰是前两天的，剩下的蓝玫瑰毫无悬念地只能是昨晚刚收的。

蔡徐坤身上是从男人家里穿走的第N套睡衣，说实话周锐已经见怪不怪。一股恋爱的酸臭味从蔡徐坤身上散发出来，襯托着背后的玫瑰香，意外地融合般配。

此时的蔡徐坤正在研究花艺，自由地配搭着不同颜色和大小的玫瑰，往高雅的容器里摆插，嘴边还哼着小歌，甚是陶醉的脸孔挂着微微上扬的嘴角，有爱情滋润的人看起来是更加容光焕发了。

这是周锐多年来第一次看到蔡徐坤如此放松而精神舒畅的一面，刚开始他还担心着孩子的恋爱，目前看来却发展得不错......或者说在秘密还没被揭发之前，一切都是美好的，但愿真相永远隐藏在爱情的背后，蒙在有情人的鼓里。

周锐静静地靠在门边抱起双臂，等待蔡徐坤完成他的艺术。过了良久，蔡徐坤终于抬头看了周锐一眼。

  
  


“怎么样？我的处女作还可以吧？”

  
  


的确不差，整体来说很有美感，每一朵玫瑰都摆放得恰到好处，在属于自己的位置綻放光茫。周锐心里是这么想的，却故意耸耸肩说道，“一般般，还行吧。”

蔡徐坤听着就不太高兴，暗戳戳地说，“年纪大的就不懂得欣赏.......”

周锐反了一个白眼，也没跟孩子计较，转头就打算离开，结果被蔡徐坤喊停了。

  
  


“我的血包呢？你没去医院吗？” 蔡徐坤的语速稍快，语气中还带着点儿小焦虑。

  
  


曾经的蔡徐坤饿了会自己出去‘捕猎’，但这般放纵的行为蔡徐坤已经很久没做了，主要是这种杀戮式的行为会使吸血鬼兴奋，激发他们的野性与渴望，可是比起放荡不羁，蔡徐坤宁愿做一个乖巧而懂得克制的吸血鬼。

现在的蔡徐坤每天都只喝血包，撅起嘴巴慢慢地吸，尽量压住自己的血性，不放肆，不张扬，对于吸血鬼来说，这也是所谓的修身养性。

但蔡徐坤出门见男人之前会尽量让自己喝撑一点，喝得越撑，他就可以在男人身旁待得越久。这是蔡徐坤和男人交往后得出的一条定律，可悲又可恨的定律，却不能打破。

周锐是知道蔡徐坤心里怎么想的，几乎每天都去医院一趟，给蔡徐坤偷了不少血包，只是没想到蔡徐坤的胃口越来越大了。

  
  


“昨天的你都喝完了？我今天没去医院，但我还有货，待会儿给你分一点，你以后省着点儿，不然再多也不够你喝了......”

  
  


“哦。”

  
  


蔡徐坤的回应有点随便，脸上的微笑也消失得无影无踪。这时手机震动的声音却让蔡徐坤的嘴角重新上扬，慢慢地形成漂亮的弯月。

一看蔡徐坤迅速地点开手机屏幕，周锐便知道是谁传来的短信了。周锐无奈地摇摇头，走之前还默默地替蔡徐坤关上房门。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异醒来的时候窗外那月光未退，晨辉已起，光与光相遇而缠绵，是无限的温柔。王子异下意识收紧双臂，却发现本该在自己怀里的人儿又一次趁他熟睡的时候成功偷走，他眉头一紧，心里的挫败感也随之泛起，无奈地松开怀中的枕头，把枕头丢到一旁。

与男孩交往一段时间了，男孩却从未老实地待在他怀里睡到天亮，每次都是口头上答应不走，第二天醒来却还是不见人影，要不是枕头和被子上玫瑰的余香仍在，王子异都快要怀疑一切只是自己的想象了。

除了那独有的香气，能证明昨晚并不是梦最有力的证据是男孩有意无意的丢三落四。外套、袜子、皮带甚至是内裤，男孩总会不小心落下其中某一样，仿佛每次都走得挺匆忙的。

灰姑娘的情节持续上演，只是留下的东西总带着几分不纯情的意味，而王子异并没有半点儿不满，看着地上那条Calvin Klein三角内裤，王子异便回想起昨晚是怎么把它从男孩身上脱下来的，那些色|情的画面不断地脑海里回放......

清晨时分的男子热血方刚，果然只能用下半身思考。王子异就这么毫无防备地勃了起来，他扯下自己的睡裤和内裤，弯下腰伸手勾起地上属于男孩的内裤，把它捂在自己的大鵰上一拼撸，直到混白的淫|液释放，浅在Calvin Klein的大字上。

一番自我淫|慰过后，王子异躺在床上缓了缓，呼吸逐渐平伏便拿起手机给男孩发短信。

  
  
  


-小情人💛-

  
  


［07：07］

  
  


［小坤又不乖了］

［哪里不乖了？你昨晚

在床上才说我乖宝宝！］

［明知故问......］

［😗人家要上早课，

你还不让走了？］

［回学校宿舍了？］

  
  


［下次上早课提前跟我说，

晚上就不折腾你］

［就喜欢让你折腾啊......］

  
  


-对方已撤回一条消息-

  
  


［傻🐷］

［你才🐷。大🐷蹄子！］

  
  


［*图片*］

  
  


［好看吗？刚弄好，

用的都是你送的玫瑰］

［好看］

  
  


［但没有小坤好看］

［王子异你好烦人］

［💙 ］

  
  


［坤坤几点上完课？］

  
  


［我们去看电影吧，

我来接你］

［调酒师不用上班？］

［今天放假］

［可是......

我下午要和同学一起赶报告］

［你做完给我打电话］

［不知道什么时候才好，

可能要很久很久］

［没事，我等小坤］

［那子异你在家里等就好，

我好了马上过来嘛~］

  
  


［我们晚上见💛］

［那好］

  
  


又一次与男孩相约在夜晚，王子异在想，他们的每一個约会似乎都离不开美丽的星空，也许是巧合，也许不是。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异下午去了超市一趟，买了一些零食，主要是不长胖的巧克力和旺仔牛奶，虽然王子异平时不吃，但男孩说过喜欢的，王子异都认真记起来了。

从超市回来后，王子异就一直在家里等待着男孩的到来。日色已是銜山，窗外有着如薄雾般的月光，透过雕花的窗杦，随着夜晚的凉风朦胧地飘进来，轻拨在王子异的脸上。

王子异手上是一杯冰镇的马鞭草柠檬水，喝下去心刺冷的，王子异却已经麻木地灌下了大半杯，脑子里想着男孩的种种......

  
  


叮咚—

  
  


清脆的门铃仿佛把王子异从自我的世界中抽离，他焦急地放下杯子，绕过大厅里的小型吧台，走到门口迎接男孩。

王子异一开门就闻到属于男孩的清香，胸口被男孩一头扎进，他很快就反应过来，自然地搂上男孩的纤腰。

男孩的打扮总让人感觉耳目一新，有时候清新可爱得像个奶团，一看就不舍得欺负，有时候却艳色绝世，好比玫瑰的动人心魄，让人不想放过。王子异不确定自己更喜欢那一种，但今天的男孩是后者，身穿紫色的高领毛衣，染成棕色的头发被梳成了不缺凌乱美的大背头，左边耳骨上还戴了个小耳穿，完美地全释着坏男孩的形象。

男孩抬头的时候王子异便再一次被男孩的容颜惊艳，那双眼睛仿佛在对王子异放电，棕色的眼影沉稳大气又不失时尚亮泽，眼窝上一层薄薄的珠光像是金粉，眼角还细致地化成渐变色的效果，配上一条细细的眼线，让眼睛看起更精灵有神。长长的眼睫毛虽然没有像女生般的微微往上翘，但也好看极了。

王子异从男孩眼里看到了危险又迷人的微笑，而那左眼下的小痣是依旧的性感，王子异的目光继续往下，到了男孩的嘴唇，唇上一片油润而不腻的光泽，应该是涂了润唇膏，可是那上扬的嘴角却让王子异皱起了眉头。

嘴边那滴血红色的酱液是什么？男孩是怎么沾上的？王子异此刻的脑子里尽是疑问，答案尽在不言中......

“怎么了？” 男孩吐声问道，不自觉地跟着皱眉。

王子异提手用指腹轻轻地在男孩的嘴边一擦，指腹染上了血红。男孩明显紧张了起来，

一口含住了王子异的食指头，把上面的酱液抿走，又伸着小舌头来回地舔了舔，然后用那无辜的双眼掩饰自己上一秒的紧张，撅着嘴巴小声地解释说。

  
  


“番茄酱......” 

  
  


男孩有点心虚似的低头移开了双眼，王子异故意不说话，看看男孩的反应，男孩果然更不安了，手指头不自觉地勾着毛衣的下摆。

接着，男孩又仿佛鼓起了勇气，抬头迎上王子异的双眼，重复地说道。

  
  


“是番茄酱。” 

  
  


男孩这次语气坚定了不少，那双眼仿佛在那么一瞬间有什么不同，瞳孔漩渦般地转动。王子异知道男孩在用他的方法‘说服’他，那只是普通的番茄酱。

  
  


“我...我刚刚偷吃薯条了不行吗？哼......”

  
  


男孩真的很会跟他撒娇，又或者说王子异一看到男孩委屈的小表情就会心软，除了哄好眼前的男孩，一切都没那么重要了。

“早知道小坤吃了薯条才过来，我就不给你买零食，不做饭了。” 王子异逗着男孩说道，手还往男孩的肚子上摸去，手感鼓鼓的，王子异就忍不住笑了笑，“我的小猪咪还真的吃饱了嗯？”

男孩这下显得更委屈了，还有点小生气，“不许再说我居！”

王子异很喜欢男孩身上的反差，明明打扮得这么撩，说话时却带着一种孩子气，可爱得要命。王子异一边关门一边把男孩按在门上亲吻，熟练地撬开男孩的牙关，交缠般的吸吻在一点点蔓延，在男孩嘴里的每一个角落，王子异都没有尝到番茄酱的味道。

爱是盲目的，与你共吻，除了甜味，还能有什么？

忽略没有那么难，或许不是第一次了，王子异明明尝到了别的味道，但他假装没有。

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第十六话 完

  
  
  


下章继续这一晚

这会是漫长的一晚哟😉

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十七话 - 喜欢是心在跳，呼吸在停止。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十七话 - 喜欢是心在跳，呼吸在停止。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


门前的一番激吻过后，蔡徐坤被男人牵着手从玄关带到大厅。每次与男人接吻总让蔡徐坤有一种意犹未尽的感觉，他还想要，而且想要更多更多。

两人走到大厅的中央之际，蔡徐坤有意无意地轻轻一绊，整个人往后倒的同时借身体的重量顺势把男人一拼拉倒在沙发上。蔡徐坤暗自窃喜，进门不到一分钟就被男人压在身上，可说是破了有史以来最快的记录，而且现在这姿势，他非常满意。

男人大概也看出他是故意绊倒的，但男人很有风度，只是微微一笑，并没有拆穿。男人把手撑在两边，身体半压半不压的，恰当地在两人身体之间留着点不失暧昧的小距离。

蔡徐坤伸手搂上男人的脖颈，主动地仰头送吻。男人见此也没在客气，给蔡徐坤回了重重的一吻，情意深笃地含着蔡徐坤的嘴唇不放。

蔡徐坤感觉嘴唇在发烫，又是被吸吻，又是被轻轻咬啜，每一下都仿佛代表着男人对自己的渴望，就像自己渴望着男人......蔡徐坤情不自禁地挺起腰，往男人的胯部顶蹭，心里数着男人什么时候会把持不住，发狠般地‘欺负’自己。

此时腰间却突然被男人小攥了一下作警告，蔡徐坤觉得痒，肆意妄为地在男人身下微微扭动着身体，有点故作娇媚之嫌。

男人的吻慢慢地停了下来，那低沉的声音在耳边响起，“别乱动，乖，晚一点再满足你......”

蔡徐坤把男人的一字一息都听得一清二楚，男人的气息失去了一如既往的沉稳，傻不拉叽的男人明明也想要，却在假装自律。蔡徐坤勾起了嘴角，他可以是男人的饭后甜品，但也是开胃的前菜，完整的套餐又怎么能缺了前菜？

  
  


“不行，晚一点要，现在也要。”

  
  


蔡徐坤吻在男人的嘴角，微微张嘴，用那双柔软的唇瓣与男人的嘴唇上轻轻交擦，一下两下，要吻又不吻的，又往男人的嘴里轻轻吐气，明目张胆地诱惑、挑引着男人的底线。只要男人稍微凑近一公分便能含住蔡徐坤那双爱挑事的肉唇，而蔡徐坤根本不会躲。

  
  


吻我啊子异。

因为你，我的心在小鹿乱撞。

  
  


蔡徐坤从来不知道吸血鬼的心可以跳得如此的快，即使是尝过无数遍的亲吻，每一吻都仿佛是初吻，是情窦初开的花朵，春天的绿叶。

蔡徐坤期待着下一个清甜的雛菊的到来，等了数秒钟也没等到，不免有点失望。以前的蔡徐坤在这种时候会直接催眠男人，他是吸血鬼，他想要什么是什么，他要男人抱他吻他操他......现在的蔡徐坤却想到跟男人生闷气、耍任性。在男人面前，他不是吸血鬼，是被爱的情人。

蔡徐坤搂住男人脖子的双手没放，却别开了脸故意不看男人，摆出一副要哄的样子，不料男人少有地用坏坏的语气压着声在他耳边调戏，说了些淫贱的骚话。蔡徐坤没想过这种下流的话会出自于男人温柔的嘴巴，但听着却兴奋了起来，裤裆的布料被撑起了一座小山谷。

蔡徐坤的脸颊不自觉地泛红，一时害羞得有点不自在，挪着腰小小地挣扎，喉咙也变得莫名的干涩，脑子却情不自禁地把男人的话想象成一个个色情的画面。他的男人今晚总要兑现承诺，让他爽个痛快，缓一缓等一等也是值得的。

本来不想让步的蔡徐坤乖乖地忍了下来，他红着脸在男人的胸口上推了一下，自己起身走到小吧台那边找水喝。

  
  
  
  


男人家里的小吧台是除了床以外蔡徐坤最喜欢的角落之一，此时吧台上正好有半杯喝剩的柠檬水，蔡徐坤拿起杯子把它当成酒杯那样优雅地摇了摇，嘴巴才刚刚碰上杯口，杯子便被跟在身后的男人一下夺走了。

蔡徐坤还没反应过来，男人却快速地把那半杯水一滴不漏的倒进水槽里，就好像水里有毒不能喝似的。男人此举动有点过分紧张，那下意识紧皱的眉头更逃不过蔡徐坤的法眼，蔡徐坤低头看了看水槽里被冲走的柠檬水，再看看男人仿佛虚惊一场的表情，的确是不妥。

男人拿起了另一个杯子，一边倒着温水，一边投来温柔的目光和笑容，用一贯温和的语气解释说，“刚才那杯放得太久了，凉了就别喝，喝温的才对身体好。”

蔡徐坤低头笑了笑，也许是自己多疑了，男人一直是如此的注重细节，如此的懂得照顾人。

  
  
  
  


王子异的潜意识告诉自己，男孩喝不了马鞭草柠檬水，满满的保护欲顿时涌上心头，不能让男孩碰，一滴也不能。王子异不擅长说谎，但多喝温水的确没有坏。眼见男孩低头笑了，王子异才默默地松了一口气。

梳起背头的男孩一脸乖巧地捧着水杯把一整杯清水咕噜咕噜地喝下去，像个饿坏了的孩子。王子异的嘴角上扬，牵起男孩的手把人带进厨房。

  
  


“小坤晚饭想吃什么？番茄炒蛋？芹菜炒牛肉？油焖大虾？”

  
  


“都要。”

  
  


王子异点头说好，男孩说要的，他好像从来不会拒绝。

  
  
  


王子异把要用的食材从冰箱里拿出来，男孩帮忙接住几颗鸡蛋，说今晚要替他下厨。王子异还以为自己听错了，印象中的男孩并不会做饭，平时王子异在做饭，男孩则在旁边竭尽所能地色诱他、吸引他的注意，没有帮倒忙就已经算听话了。

男孩把鸡蛋放进小碗里，接着拿起围裙套在自己身上，把两边的绳子围到腰后，嚷着控诉道，“王子异你不过来帮我一下，一点也不浪漫！”

王子异见男孩兴致盎然的样子，马上上前给男孩绑上围裙，顺势从后抱住男孩的腰，在男孩的耳后轻声细说，“期待老婆大人的手艺。”

男孩泛红的耳尖让王子异再一次扬起嘴角，他在男孩的脸颊上亲了一口，看着男孩含羞答答地低着头打蛋的样子，王子异的内心起了一点小波澜。他的男孩是如此的可盐可甜，主动撩你的时候性感放荡得毫无底线，让你招架不住；被反撩的时候却清纯无辜得因为简单的一句话、一个称谓和一个亲吻而害羞，让你疼爱有加。

男孩打蛋的手法有点生硬，蛋壳连着蛋液流进碗里，男孩尴尬一笑，小心翼翼地把蛋壳挑出来。王子异在心里做了个记录，男孩认真挑蛋壳的时候是十级可爱，嘴巴会自然地嘟起来。

鸡蛋的部分准备好后，男孩便开始切葱段和番茄，男孩每下一刀都让王子异心惊胆颤，还好整个过程在王子异的监督下有惊无险地度过，当男孩打算把葱段切得再细一点的时候，发现刀已经被无声无息地放到一边去。

随后男孩弯腰研究着怎么开锅，搞来搞去也开不了火，最后还得儿让王子异出马。男孩放油的时候下意识往后躲，正好躲进了王子异的怀抱，王子异揽着男孩的腰往后带了几步，“笨蛋小坤，锅里的水没擦干净就倒油，油当然会溅出来啊。”

男孩不满地埋怨，“你不早说。”

“我错，” 王子异把男孩的脸轻轻地别向自己，在那嘴唇上吻了又吻，“这样宝宝还生气不？”

男孩莞尔一笑，挣开王子异的怀抱，口不对心地说，“哼，别碍着我炒蛋。”

男孩花了半个小时才完成一道简单的番茄炒蛋，剩下的芹菜炒牛肉和油焖大虾都由王子异来做。男孩在一旁与身上的围裙纠缠，想要把围裙脱掉，发现后面的结绑得异常的紧，自己反着手特别难解开。

  
  


“王子异你竟然给我绑了死结？！快给我解开！”

  
  


男孩穿着围裙气鼓鼓的样子实在是奶凶奶凶的，王子异又在心里的十级可爱列表上记了一笔。

  
  


饭桌上摆着三样菜式，牛肉和大虾的摆盘都近乎专业，而番茄炒蛋在对比之下逊色了一点，但王子异还是第一时间尝了男孩做的番茄炒蛋。

男孩投来了期待赞赏的目光，王子异吃完一口又一口，味道意外地很不错。

  
  


“小坤做得特别好吃。”

  
  


男孩一脸自豪地说，“放了爱的番茄炒蛋当然好吃。”

  
  
  
  


情人共度夜晚总带着一丝柔情蜜意，男人其实很会搞气氛，吃完晚饭后便把厅里的灯光调暗了，还在吧台上点起一根蜡烛，说要调一杯‘玫瑰与冰刃’，那只属于他们的爱情酒精。

蔡徐坤坐在高脚椅上，单手托着下巴，悠悠地凝视着前方男人儒雅的一举一动，想起了男人第一次进入他眼帘的那一刻。

喧鬧的酒吧里，他是其中一个酒客，而男人是最受瞩目而自不知的帅气调酒师。他在距离吧台最远的某个角落，用随波逐流的目光望向男人。

蔡徐坤是先被男人的手部动作吸引，后来才对男人的俊俏的外貌感兴趣的。那时男人正专注于手中的瓶子，蔡徐坤听过花式调酒，但没有见识过。男人若无其事地表演单手扔瓶子，蔡徐坤看着酒瓶在空中转了两圈，最后巧妙地落入男人的手心。

男人把摇和好的洋酒慢条斯理地注入酒杯，在洋酒注入三分之二的时候优雅地抬起。男人拥有一双骨节分明而修长的大手，手背上的青筋无疑是对蔡徐坤最大的诱惑之一，即使是再远的距离，吸血鬼也能听到血脉跳动的声音，闻到血味蔓延的腥甜。

蔡徐坤情不自禁地舔了一下嘴唇，凝视着男人把一颗殷红的樱桃穿在剑叉上，搭在酒杯口，一杯甜美可人的鸡尾酒就这样完成，男人正好抬眼，与他对视了数秒。

那是蔡徐坤人生中最漫长的数秒钟，他的鼻子突然失灵了，他看得到猎物，却闻不到猎物的血甜。男人的目光仿佛穿越了人山人海，避过花红柳绿，唯独在他的脸上流连忘返。

但也许这只是蔡徐坤的遐想，酒吧里人多，男人那时候看的又怎么可能是最遥远的他？

蔡徐坤至今也不能确定那天男人看的是不是自己，他只确定喜欢是心在跳，呼气在停止......

嘴唇上的潮湿和温度让陷入回忆的蔡徐坤重回现实。此刻的他不在人多的酒吧，而在屋里与男人独处，男人在亲吻他，他在感受男人的亲吻。

屋里弥蔓着一股淡淡的玫瑰与酒香，是男人不知道何时把‘玫瑰与冰刃’调好了。蔡徐坤拿起高脚杯抿了一口，男人告诉他，“这是放了爱的玫瑰与冰刃。”

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第十七话 完

  
  
  


一个美妙的晚上我竟然分了三话来写

下一话再继续嘛......预告：

  
  
  


我要大力地搞颜色了🤭

等我哦！

现在还是甜蜜期，不过大家要有一点心理准备......


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十八话 - 你是天上的一颗星星，总在漂亮的夜空下与我相伴，却在日出之前消失得无声无色。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十八话 - 你是天上的一颗星星，总在漂亮的夜空下与我相伴，却在日出之前消失得无声无色。**

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤凭借两杯玫瑰与冰刃醞釀醉意，似醉不醉的他感觉一阵酒晕，眼前仿佛被披上一层模糊的薄纱，身体莫名的轻了大半，感觉飘飘浮浮，犹如大海上的一艘小船。

蔡徐坤舔去杯口上的最后一滴酒精，明明杯里空得只剩空气，却贪婪地举起酒杯仰头作势地灌下去，连架在杯口上的那朵玫瑰都被他弄丢了，安静地堕落于地面。蔡徐坤三番四次凌空地倒抖着酒杯，眼见滴不出任何酒液便皱起了眉头。

  
  


“没有呐......” 

  
  


空洞的陈述里渗透着可爱的小语气，蔡徐坤用委屈可怜的眼神暗示男人给他再来一杯。男人一直观察着自己的一举一动，眼里笑意盈盈，温柔得像一只听话的金毛犬。

蔡徐坤认为男人是不会拒绝自己的，可是男人迟迟也没有动作，还默默地摇头表示不行，两杯不能再多了。

蔡徐坤把嘴巴撅得越来越紧，他知道男人宠他，他甚至连声都不用哼，男人也肯定会让步。果不其然，男人一个凑近，在他撅起来的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一口。

  
  


“小酒鬼，喝少一杯也不行嗯？真拿你没办法。”

  
  


蔡徐坤含蓄一笑，莫名的喜欢这新的昵称，不单是因为男人说出口的时候特别柔情。也许在其他人心中，酒鬼是个负面的形容，但蔡徐坤对此有自己的解读：

他是男人的小酒鬼，只喝男人调的酒，也只在男人面前卖醉，换男人的一吻、一夜......

撇去自己利用吸血鬼的催眠与魅惑伎俩不说，蔡徐坤从一开始就是借酒来勾搭上男人的，小酒鬼这个可爱的角色蔡徐坤已经演过很多遍了，再演一次也没差。

故意装作迷糊的蔡徐坤歪着头、眯着眼睛，小声地在男人耳边胡言乱语，“你不让我喝...嗝- ，我待会儿在床上就不听话......”

蔡徐坤真想咬断自己的笨舌头，明明想演一波骚话连篇，中间却忍不住打了个饱嗝，现在整句话听起来更像是撒娇。

不过错有错着，男人似乎被他这波可爱的虚张声势燃起了哪条神经，计较般地用吻来惩罚他，吸住他的嘴唇不放。

  
  


“唔- ”

  
  


脑后被男人那只温暖的大手按住了，蔡徐坤只能百分百地配合，任由男人加深这一吻。蔡徐坤以为男人还会有其他小动作，顺水行舟地摸腰抓股什么的，趁机激起两人的情欲，但男人却意外地安分守己，接吻就只是接吻而已。

蔡徐坤虽然有点小失望，但还是乖乖地配合，直到自己被吻得喘不過氣，手在男人健硕的胸膛上胡乱地拍打轻推，脸上泛起一阵潮红。

男人得逞过后一脸若无其事地拉开了两人的距离，缓缓地把白朗姆酒倒进量酒器里，开始调制下一杯酒。蔡徐坤有点抓不透今晚的男人在想什么，明明上一秒还吻他吻得热情如火，下一秒又突然变得很是克制，仿佛淋了一盆冷水，把自己刚才点起的火苗扑灭。

蔡徐坤委屈，男人专注于量酒，都没有看他美丽的脸孔一眼，顿时感觉自己被冷落似的。当然，对于蔡徐坤来说，吸引男人注意的办法有很多，而且简单不过。

要表示生气和不满的同时给男人留有一点可以哄好的余地，蔡徐坤想了想，于是拿走旁边的小号波士顿雪克杯，让男人没得用。

男人一脸无奈之余却又很宠他的样子，没跟他要回去，只是温柔地笑着问道，“淘气坤，要不要哥哥教你调玫瑰与冰刃？”

男人太会了，有时候连蔡徐坤也没想到，男人事实上比自己还会撩，套路一套又一套。蔡徐坤嘟了嘟嘴，故作勉为其难地微微点头头说好吧，心里却乐开了花。

说是学调酒，蔡徐坤想的却是怎么钻进男人的怀里，一步一步地借着醉意来迷惑男人，让男人把他抱上床......

  
  
  
  


人身上最诚实的器官分别是眼睛和性器。后者先不说，但王子异一看男孩那充满欲望的笑眼便猜到男孩的小心思。王子异本人的心思也没純正到哪儿，他走到男孩的身后，一手自然地搭在男孩的侧腰上抚摸一通，一手假正经地举起量酒器在男孩的眼前晃了晃。

  
  


“第一步，45毫升的白朗姆酒。”

  
  


男孩接过量酒器的同时扬起嘴角，把量酒器里那45毫升的白朗姆酒小心翼翼地倒进波士顿雪克杯，还不忘静悄悄地后靠，以为不会被察觉，仿佛要在不知不觉中窝进身后人的怀抱。

那比自己小一号的身躯慢慢地贴进来了，王子异顺势再往前站一步，索性把男孩一下捞进怀中，嘴巴几乎贴着男孩的耳背，装模作样地解说下一个步骤。

  
  


“烈酒和青柠汁3比1的黄金比例，小坤算一下要多少青柠汁嗯？”

  
  


男孩的耳背特别敏感，只要是说悄悄话，不故意用气音也足以被调戏。王子异见男孩怕得歪动脖子微微的躲开，便使坏地追着贴上去放轻语气笑说，“宝宝算出来了吗？”

“嗯~....15毫升.......” 阵阵细气轻打在男孩的耳背，让男孩情不自禁地发出一声性感的细吟。王子异一听便勾起了嘴角，心想男孩真不会掩饰自己的情欲。

王子异又何尝没有情欲？王子异从不抗拒男孩的诱惑，男孩的一个媚眼、一声娇吟都能让王子异内心抓狂，再这样下去，王子异也怕自己忍不住，但今晚不可以，至少现在还不可以。

关于床事，王子异也别扭了许久。占有欲不仅是贪图一时之快，人是自私的，即使王子异猜到男孩为什么总是跟他做完就偷偷地离开，永远不会在他家里过一整夜，王子异还是想要满足自我，为了让男孩留下来，王子异另有计划。

  
  
  


_ 对不起小坤， _

_ 今晚不能按你的节奏走。 _

  
  
  


王子异的计划简单粗暴，他想尽办法拖延时间，从进门、做饭、共餐到现在的调酒，王子异已经多次打消把男孩抱进卧室的冲动，心里想着先缓一缓、忍一忍，又跟自己打赌说男孩未得到性满足便不会轻易离开。

王子异也不知道这计划是在折腾男孩还是折腾自己，男孩是个小色胚，可会勾引人了，让王子异根本不能理性思考，内心是想忍住的，但手却不听话，无意间便从男孩的手肘一路悠然地抚摸至手腕，然后五指紧扣般地包裹住男孩的左手背。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤被男人摸得发手软，差点儿抓不住雪克杯，是男人的手够大，间接帮他拿稳。

男人的手心即使在寒冷的冬夜也是暖暖的，不像自己那般冰凉。蔡徐坤喜欢被男人温暖的大手包裹住的感觉，他满意地低头一笑，耳廓却迎来男人挑拨的一舔。

  
  


“答对了，给宝宝奖励。”

  
  


男人分明是想偷香，却摆出一副正气凛然没毛病的样子，找借口埋头在他颈上的侧后方落吻，且不是蜻蜓点水这么简单，而是有意吻出今晚的首个粉色印痕。

男人此行实在是狡猾，可是蔡徐坤向来不拒绝男人的主动，他甚至微微歪斜着脖子，腾出空间让男人更好地吻他。不知道是男人的吻技越来越出众了还是刚好吻到了敏感点，蔡徐坤脖颈一阵酥酥麻麻，情意直线上升。

明明是自己心怀不轨在先，要勾引男人上床干坏事，现在却反到来更像是自己被男人哄上床的节奏。

蔡徐坤不介意结果是前者还是后者，只要男人毫不犹豫地把他按在床上缠绵，当男人的猎物他也心甘情愿。可惜男人那灼热的吻并没有蔓延至颈下的锁骨，反而放轻了些许，然后慢慢地抽离。

男人学坏了，比他更坏。

男人似乎吊了他一整晚的胃口，情话、亲吻、身体接触样样皆齐，两人之间暧昧连连，男人却迟迟未有进一步的举动，明明到了要跨过安全界线的好时机，却故意停车刹制，这让蔡徐坤有点急眼，恨不得现在就发骚把男人拿下。

蔡徐坤嫌不够，转头要把自己的嘴唇送上去，男人竟然敷衍他，轻轻地吻一下罢就，蔡徐坤想要生气，却发现自己生不了男人的气。

脖颈上那片肌肤在发热，是男人干的好事，嘴唇留下的余温一时之间散不去，蔡徐坤肯定那里已经被烙下一个明显的吻痕。

在蔡徐坤回味着刚才的那一吻之际，男人却回到了‘假认真’的教学模式，催促着他把15毫升的青柠汁倒进雪克杯。

  
  


“第三个步骤是加糖浆，小坤爱喝甜一点的嗯？”

  
  


“哼......”

  
  


蔡徐坤快被男人气坏了，随手拿起旁边的那罐糖浆，不管份量多少便盲目地往雪克杯里倒，还好被男人阻止了。

蔡徐坤拿着糖浆的那只手及时被男人包裹住了，男人手把手地引导他往雪克杯注入适量的糖浆。蔡徐坤顿时放松了身体，他感觉自己是个木偶人，而身后的男人是他的主人，操控着他的双手，也霸占着他的心灵。

  
  


“喜欢甜的也不能加太多，不然会破坏原始的酒味。”

  
  


男人的声音就在耳边，可是蔡徐坤却没怎么听进去，他只知道男人把脸凑得特别近，两人几乎是脸贴脸，稍微鼓起脸蛋就能碰到彼此。

调鸡尾酒最为困难的一个步骤是摇和，摇和的手法和速度是调出一杯好酒的关键，蔡徐坤对当中的理论一窍不通，平时也只关注男人拿气雪克杯摇荡的时候有多帅气凌人，不论是表情、动作还是身姿，都无可挑剔。

蔡徐坤的脑海不禁回想男人在酒吧里为自己调酒的画面，根本没有理会此时自己的双手在干什么。

回过神来的时候，蔡徐坤发现自己已经把雪克杯盖好并且开始摇和。反正身后的男人把他的双手操控得游刃有余，他根本不用去管，也不担心自己摇不出一杯好喝的杯玫瑰与冰刃。

蔡徐坤只顾着感受身后男人的力量，男人的双臂从后套住了他的身子，带着他的双手上下摇荡，幅度和力度比平时眼看的要大。看男人摇酒是一种感觉，和男人一起摇酒又是另一种感觉，这大概是距离感和亲密感的体现。

蔡徐坤的背部与男人结实的胸肌紧贴在一起，两人的身体跟着双手摇荡的韵律而轻轻摆动。蔡徐坤又开始不老实了，有意无意地在男人怀里扭蹭着身体，仿佛要擦出个火花来。

  
  
  
  


自作孽不可活，本想借教男孩调酒来拖延时间，王子异没想到过程中彼此的情欲有增无减。

要怪就怪自己，肆无忌惮地在男孩的脖颈上种完吻又缠住男孩的双手，一边把人套进怀里一边假惺惺地教男孩摇酒。但这也不能全怪自己，怀里那漂亮的木偶人实在是勾人，尽管双手被牵制，人儿都总有办法挑战他的底线，蹭得他有了反应......

王子异试图无视男孩发情般的挪蹭，故意退后了半步，不让男孩察觉他那逐渐抬头的分身。王子异小声低咳以畅通干哑的喉咙，然后故作镇定地继续操控男孩的双手。雪克杯里的鸡尾酒已经摇和好，两人一点点地把酒倒进高脚杯。

表面上定力十足的王子异控制不住自己的眼球，他用余光扫过男孩的脸孔，那撅起来的肉唇和莫名沮喪的小眼神实在是可爱。

“最后一个步是点綴，” 王子异缓缓地释放男孩的双手，让木偶人重获自由，也让自己默默地抽一口大气。王子异将一朵小玫瑰放到男孩手里，温柔地问道，“小坤自己来？”

男孩闷哼了一声，最后把玫瑰插在左耳上，给自己了个锦上天花。男孩身上本就有一股淡淡的玫瑰香，现在配上一朵鲜艳的玫瑰，更是引人入胜，分明是想用美色把他推向魂飞魄散的边缘。

王子异的性器又硬了几分，他默默地从男孩的身后站到身旁，靠在吧台上不自觉地摆出一副痴汉脸，盯着男孩的侧脸看得入迷。

本来情绪有点小低落的男孩大概是发现了自己被一双含情脉脉的眼睛紧盯着，嘴角随之扬出漂亮的弧度，那重获自信般的一笑还带着几分不容忽视的艳味。

男孩尝了尝两人合作调制的玫瑰与冰刃，满意地舔了舔嘴唇上的透蓝色酒液。王子异的目光就这样被男孩的嘴唇骗过去了，男孩跟他说，“子异你试~试~涐们一ci调的巧喝嘛~呐！给～”

男孩开始用奶音跟他说话了，这该是男孩装醉的第一步，对王子异却很受用。王子异接过男孩递过来的高脚杯但没有要喝，因为王子异从来都是只调酒不喝酒。

  
  


“我不喝，宝宝也不喝了好吗？”

  
  


男孩疯狂摇头表示不同意，差点儿把耳朵上的玫瑰甩掉，像个闹别扭的孩子。王子异帮男孩把玫瑰摆好，小心地把枝根穿插在男孩柔软的发丝之间。

男孩接着把高脚杯抢回去，自己灌了些许，含在嘴里又不吞，使坏地一下子凑上前，扑进王子异的怀里用吻灌了王子异一口烈酒，刹王子异一个措手不及。

王子异重心不稳，出于自然反应地搂住男孩的腰，带着男孩后退了好几步，以防男孩扑空跌倒。

嘴上的缠绵没有因为那口烈酒而停止，尽管王子异有多不适应烈酒烧喉的感觉，他还是把酒吞了，若无其事的回吻着男孩，反客为主地用舌头撬开男孩的牙关。

一番胡乱的拥吻过后，酒不知道怎么就灑到王子异身上了，大概是男孩偷偷干的好事。

男孩替他解开了几颗扣子，一脸无辜和乖巧地说脏衣服要换掉。王子异一把抓住胸前那只不怀好意的小手，提到嘴边亲了一口。

王子异提醒自己要自律，再拖一拖就好，但男孩似乎没有达到目的就不会罢休，继续在他面前胡闹。

  
  


“不能浪~费，我给锅锅舔...舔干净~”

  
  


男孩装醉的第二步，毫不羞耻地搞事情。刚才拥吻的时候男孩肯定已经感觉到他胯间的硬物，现在明显是在乘胜追击。王子异感觉脖颈上一阵湿润，男孩灵活的小舌尖在他的肌肤上画出一个个甜甜圈。

王子异忍不了脖间的骚痒，脖子痒，其实心更痒。他暗暗地躲了一下，双手捧起男孩的脸，没让男孩得逞。

男孩见他躲开了便不太高兴，“王子异你不爱我了！”

装醉的第三步，胡言乱语、欲擒故纵。王子异已经看穿男孩的各种小伎俩，即使他知道男孩是装的，故意说这种气馁的话来惹他心疼，他还是没办法不心疼。

王子异的手被男孩故作无情地推开了，男孩正要转身离开，王子异马上把人拉回去，套在怀里。

  
  


“不许瞎说。” 

  
  


王子异把被男孩撩得半硬的性器抵在男孩的腿间，身体力行地表现着自己到底爱不爱。

男孩得偿所愿般的勾起嘴角，用同样半硬的分身跟他打招道，重重的磨蹭产生了一丝让人愉悦的快感，两人异口同声发出一声叹吟。

王子异一手托着男孩的屁股把人抱起来，往卧室的方向迈步。

  
  


“乖...我们回房间。”

  
  
  
  


盼男人这句话盼了一整夜，终于给蔡徐坤盼到了。蔡徐坤手脚并用，缠着男人的身子仿佛害怕男人把自己弄丢。

男人的卧室比客厅还要暖和，就好像隔绝了外面的凜冽寒风，也不知道男人是不是提前开了暖气，蔡徐坤感觉阵阵暖风在皮肤上轻拂而過，惬意万分。

蔡徐坤主动地把嘴巴凑上去，闭着眼跟男人索吻。不一会儿蔡徐坤便被男人按在门上亲，好不容易在换气的歇间断断续续地说道，“去...去床...床上...唔-”

男人的双臂收紧了几分，吻着吻着又把他一垫抱起。蔡徐坤以为男人要霸气地把他甩到床上，不料男人抱他进了浴室，将他轻放在洗手台上坐着。

蔡徐坤的前臂搭着男人的肩膀，心想男人也许要跟他来个浴室play，越想就越高兴，脸蛋不自觉泛红，像个等待着被‘处置’的粉嫩小猪。

男人把吻放得很轻很轻，蔡徐坤向来喜欢男人这般温柔的点点碎吻，但蔡徐坤此刻那强大的欲望不能被点点碎吻安抚，他要男人的激情澎湃，要男人暂时放下该死的温柔。

  
  
  
  


王子异一看男孩潮红的脸颊就猜到男孩肯定在联想什么脏画面。王子异不急不躁，往前站到男孩两腿之间，不以为事地开始解开男孩的裤子。男孩焦急地挪了挪屁股，整个人傾前要往他身上挂，王子异又把男孩往后一抱，让男孩乖乖地坐回去。

  
  


“宝宝不急，让哥哥好好照顾小坤好不好嗯？”

  
  


王子异在男孩的耳边哄着，见男孩轻轻地点了头，便继续不紧不慢地拉下男孩裤子上的那道银链，藏在里面的性器一有机会就蹦了出来。

没错的，男孩这次又没穿内裤，微肿的阴茎看上去可精神了，马眼对着王子异流出一丝透明的湿液。王子异用指尖轻轻划过马眼，擦去上面那颗晶莹的露水。

男孩的身体不禁抖了一下，又用扑朔迷离的眼神凝视着他，尽显色情之意。王子异低头回避着男孩那准备挨艹般的目光，一边撸下男孩的裤子，一边低声问道，“小骚包怎么不穿内裤？”

男孩焦急地摆脱裤子，用脚丫把已经被撸到小腿间的裤子踩下去，左一下右一下的蹬，然后才缓缓地回答说，“内裤都落在你家了，你藏着又没有还我...哼......”

王子异莫名地被男孩说成了收藏男朋友内裤的变态，他尴尬地笑了笑，想想好像也没说错。在王子异失神之际，男孩突然揪住王子异的衣领把人拉了一把，仰头吻上王子异的嘴唇。

男孩吻得有点急躁，仿佛在胡乱地咬啄。王子异重重地回吻，重获主导权之后，王子异一手撩起男孩的衣角慢慢地把手伸进去。男孩乖乖的抬起了双手，王子异便干脆利落地拉起衣服给男孩一秒脱光。

一具粉嫩光滑的裸体呈现在眼前，王子异下意识吞了一下口水。他上下来回打量男孩一身，从头发、脸孔，到身体的每个部位，目光最后又放回男孩的脸上。王子异若有所思，男孩今天是悉心打扮过才来的，化的妆比平常的浓了些许，不是不好看，只是王子异觉得没必要。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤被看得耳尖都红了，但还是不羞耻地伸手去替男人解衣裤。男人没有阻止，随他慢慢的解开衣扣，自己却左顾右盼，不知道在找什么东西。

蔡徐坤不满地撅起嘴巴指控，“你不专心！” 蔡徐坤大胆地把手伸进男人的裤里，捞了一把那早已胀硬的勃起，在手中轻轻地揉撸。

一声低吟从男人的嘴里逃出，男人的注意力回到自己身上了，蔡徐坤得意地勾起笑容，见男人闭着眼睛叹息，一脸享受的样子，蔡徐坤下手也重了几分。

  
  


“舒服吗？老公~”

  
  


蔡徐坤发誓他看到男人点头了，可是下一秒男人却又抓起他的手说道，“听话，说好的让老公照顾小坤呢？”

蔡徐坤一听就闷哼了一声，男人根本没在照顾他，小小坤都抬头这么久了，却好像一直被凉着，男人都没有给他摸摸。被男人吊了一整晚大鱼，蔡徐坤委屈，但蔡徐坤不说。

真想直视男人的双眼，不顾一切地说一句：操我，现在立刻马上。

  
  
  
  


王子异发现男孩眼里的一丝恍惚，那瞳孔在隐隐变动。与男孩对视的这一刻，王子异的心跳得特别快，他慌了，因为他知道那会转动的瞳孔代表着什么，男孩总是用这种方法来争取自己想要的，这让王子异心疼。

喝过马鞭草的王子异虽然有了所谓的免疫力，但在男孩要开口之时，王子异还是决定用吻堵住男孩的话。

王子异的心有多痛就吻得有多用力，手甚至不自觉地抓紧了男孩雪白的肩头，留下浅浅地红色指印。他深入地探索男孩嘴里的甘甜，仿佛怎么亲也不够，身体渐渐往前傾，逼着男孩往后倒，最后贴上洗手台上方那块冰冻的镜子。

嘴上的缠绵越发激情，不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，一丝血味在嘴里徘徊，男孩突然用力把他推开。

一丝愕然在王子异脑海中略过，看到男孩嘴边的血迹才明白，他不能逼得太紧......

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤低着头舔去嘴边的血液，方才与男人吻得喜兴，一不小心就咬破了男人的嘴唇，渗出来的血并不多，但已经足以勾起蔡徐坤的血欲。

或许蔡徐坤好一段时间没有尝过男人的血了，又或许蔡徐坤来见男人之前喝得不够多，现在意外地尝了一小口属于男人的鲜血，肚子饿的感觉说来就来，但蔡徐坤告诉自己不可以，再饿也不可以。

蔡徐坤用念力忍着不让尖牙露出来，一直垂下头不敢面对男人。男人没有急着重新凑近，反而退了几步，慢慢地消失在他的视线范围。

蔡徐坤还是不敢抬头，他只是听，确保男人还在浴室里。男人仿佛在与他保持距离，也许男人已经察觉了他的异样......

什么温热的东西从眼眶里掉下来了，蔡徐坤怨自己眼浅不争气。

  
  
  
  


王子异终于找到卸妆水和卸妆棉了，回头一看却发现一脸泪痕的男孩试图从洗手台上下来，王子异紧张地走上前把人儿堵住。

  
  


“怎么了？”

  
  


王子异放下卸妆水，小心翼翼地抬起男孩的脸，轻轻地吻去男孩眼角上的泪珠。男孩一下子就泪如泉水，“呜呜...你干嘛去了呜- ”

王子异把赤裸的男孩按在怀里，手在男孩光滑细腻的背部上抚摸安慰着，“嘘......”

几声哽咽过后，男孩慢慢地平复下来。王子异把手移到男孩的腿间，揉上那因为被凉着不理而软下来的分身，给了男孩一点甜头。

王子异撸弄的手法純熟、轻重分明，一会儿便让男孩勃起来了，那被揉得发红的阴茎抵在王子异的小腹上，渗出来的一淌稠水沿着王子异的肌肉线条慢流。

刚哭过的男孩双眼通红，小声地发出阵阵情不自禁的娇吟，却坐着不动，样子看上去乖巧极了。

王子异加快了手上的撸动，男孩似乎一下子受不了刺激，身子发软，整个人往前附托于他身上，又把头埋进了他的颈窝，断断续续地说，“呜- 慢...慢一点嗯~”

王子异顺男孩的意，节奏放慢了些许，但力度却一点点地增加，把男孩戏弄得娇声浪语，“唔嗯~ 快...啊.....嗯-”

浴室里仿佛产生了回声，男孩娇艳的叫声在王子异的耳边回响，像是在指挥、催促王子异撸弄不停。男孩的茎根一紧，很快就把精液射在王子异的手心中，头靠在王子异的肩上喘氣。

等男孩缓过来后，王子异勾起男孩的下巴，看了看男孩那哭化了的眼妆，心疼地说了句，“小坤怎么连哭也这么好看？”

男孩嘟了嘟嘴巴没说话，王子异就轻轻一笑，其后拿出了卸妆棉，把卸妆水倒上去，轻轻地抹在男孩的脸上。

王子异早就打算把男孩脸上那些多余的妆容一一抹去了，从眼睛到脸颊和嘴巴，王子异换了几块卸妆棉，抹的时候手放得特别轻，仿佛在抹什么千年一遇的珍品。

男孩是个美人胚，去除一切的粉墨也一样的美艳动人，素颜的时候更是多了几分青涩，再加上刚过去的小高潮，男孩的两颊自然地泛起一片粉嫩的颜色，气色红润，好看得不像话。

王子异缓缓地凑近，吻落在男孩左脸的那颗小痣上，然后一步步地往下追索，脸颊、嘴巴、下颚、脖子、锁骨......

  
  
  
  


情欲大于血欲是一件好事，蔡徐坤射过一轮精，又被男人舔吻了一通，渐渐便忘掉了肚子饿的事情，不想吸男人的血了，反而更想吃男人的肉棒。

男人的吻一路下蔓延到了胸前的乳粒，男人先是试探般地在乳晕周围轻舔，然后慢慢往内收窄范围，最后一把抿住了乳头。蔡徐坤倒抽了一口凉气，抱住了胸前的脑袋。男人把脸埋在他胸前许久，舔完左边又舔右边，直到两边都被舔得又红又胀。蔡徐坤用哭腔求饶，“呜...不要了.......”

还好男人没有继续折腾他那竖起来的乳头，不然他得儿酸痛好几天。蔡徐坤放开了男人的脑袋，手撑在左右两旁，献出自己般地让男人继续在他身体上留下一个又一个的吻痕。

蔡徐坤看着男人伸出舌头去舔他的肚脐眼，蔡徐坤觉得痒，半推半就地挪了挪身子。男人抬头对他投来心怀不轨的一笑，接着就把头埋在他的腿间，在他敏感的大腿内侧落吻，同样是左右两边也不放过。

蔡徐坤不禁一点点地张开双腿，男人看准时机就把他半硬的分身吞进嘴里。一声娇羞的气声呼叫从蔡徐坤口中吐出，平常都是蔡徐坤给男人口得多，现在被男人口还是不那么习惯。

男人的嘴张的很大，一把就可以吞进他整根性器，含在里面用舌头把玩。吸血鬼的感官比常人强烈，蔡徐坤能仔细地感受男人舌苔上的小颗粒在他的茎身上滑动，一阵又一阵的快感从茎根顺延至龟头，又酥又麻。

蔡徐坤不知道自己什么时候把手攥紧了，在男人的肩背上刮下了几道不深不浅的指痕。男人没有丝毫被影响，吞完又吐，来来回回地赠予蔡徐坤各色各样的感官享受，性器也不自觉地硬了几分。还好是坐在洗手台上，不然的话蔡徐坤觉得自己肯定爽到腿软而站不稳。

  
  


“哼啊......子异唔- 嗯...”

  
  


男人顿时吐了出来，抬头眼眉问了一声，“叫我什么？”

  
  


“老...嗯啊~ 老公.......”

  
  


蔡徐坤放肆畅呻，绷紧了脚尖，准备迎接今晚的第二波高潮。分身被男人含在嘴里不放，仿佛被一股热气包裹着，经过男人几番轻轻的咬啄舔吻后，蔡徐坤毫不客气地把精液射进男人的喉咙。

男人帅气地抬头用手擦了擦嘴，看着男人在滚动的喉结，蔡徐坤突然又害羞了起来。

  
  
  
  


王子异起身要凑到男孩的嘴边，男孩却笑着躲开了。王子异霸气了一把，捏住男孩的下巴就吻了上去。

  
  


“宝宝是嫌我脏还是嫌自己脏嗯？”

  
  


男孩没有回答，只是低头抿了抿嘴，眼中的笑意却没有逃过王子异的法眼。男孩推了推他的胸膛，轻盈地从洗手台上落地，让缓缓地跪在他两腿之间。

王子异知道男孩想干嘛，但他不忍心让他的宝贝跪着。王子异弯腰把人儿抱起来了，人儿有一点小挣扎，王子异就哄着说，“我知道，回床上舒服一点好不好？”

这下男孩满意了，乖乖地被抱出浴室，又被放在床上。王子异在床边脱去身上的所有衣物，迎来男孩欣赏的目光。男孩迫不及待地伸手把他拉上床，王子异半身靠着床头坐着，男孩则跨坐在他的大腿上。

两人先进行了一番温吻，王子异那滚烫的阴茎顶在男孩的腹上，引诱男孩就犯。男孩缓缓地断开了吻，两人嘴间拉出藕断丝连的唾液。男孩接着调整了姿势，在王子异的腿间趴了下来，慢慢地埋头把王子异修长而巨大的硬物吞没。

男孩吞了一半便停了下来，王子异知道男孩要吞不进去了，却忍不挺身往男孩的嘴里轻轻抽送了好几下，害男孩泛出了眼水。

王子异马上知错了，自责地要把自己抽出来一点，但却被男孩一把含紧，仿佛卡在男孩的喉咙里进退失据。

王子异抚摸男孩柔软的脑袋轻轻地安抚着，男孩才开始小幅度的吞吐。王子异的性器随着快感慢慢变大，后来男孩实在是吞不下了就改变了方法。

男孩像嗦面一样从王子异的茎根嗦到茎尖，左一下右一下地嗦了一口又一口，嗦的速度像是故意拖慢了，嗦到马眼位置的时候便伸出舌尖舔了一圈，在王子异的角度看来这一连串动作色情万分。

男孩还特意抬头对他抛了一个媚眼问道，“老公喜欢这样么？”

王子异一时舒服得哑口无言，只是轻轻地把男孩的脑袋按回去，让男孩继续不要停。

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤见男人一脸舒爽的表情便嗦得越发给力。平时是吃肉棒，现在改成嗦面条也是别有一番风味，而且是比肉棒还要粗大的面条......

蔡徐坤试着全方位360度地嗦吐，自己还没嗦个够，男人已经毫无先兆地射了他一脸淫液。

蔡徐坤用手背抹掉脸上属于男人的白液，又舔到嘴里去，然后起身坐回男人的大腿上。

男人抱着他的腰，一手往他的股沟里探。那湿润的后穴仿佛隐藏着一滩春水，里面痒痒的，正等待着男人的硬物来冲破它。

蔡徐坤对性事一向焦急，他打掉男人那只正打算给他做扩张的手，挺身扶着男人的性器对准自己的后穴便坐了上去，一下撕裂般的阵痛与不适随之而上。

男人肯定是心疼他了，抱他抱得特别紧，却没敢动下身。等痛楚过去后，蔡徐坤便慢慢地骑动，男人的抽送也跟着开始。

紧致的道穴被男人那粗硬的阴茎撑开，富有节奏感的抽插源源不断，道内的嫩肉被粗物摩擦得发热，肿起来的穴肉附围着粗壮的外来物，又仿佛一点点地把外来物吸吞进去。

男人的抽送强而有力，每一下都抵到了最深处，让蔡徐坤那敏感的g点受到严重的冲击，被男人撞着撞着，蔡徐坤便射了出来。

男人可没这么快收手，一个翻身把他压在身下，换了个姿势继续抽插。蔡徐坤呜了几声，男人就送了他一吻，然后又埋头在他的脖子上留印。

蔡徐坤感觉自己的穴花快要被男人操烂了，男人每一下退出来的时候都带出了一点软蓉的穴肉，接着又顶弄回去。蔡徐坤被干得眼泛泪光，男人一看就放轻了些许，在他耳边哄了几句。

  
  


“宝宝乖，快好了.......”

“夹紧，老公给小坤射满嗯？”

  
  


蔡徐坤含着眼泪点头，穴道自然地收紧，在男人几下猛力的抽送下，男人终于到达了高潮，给他射满了一肚子淫液。

蔡徐坤既满足又疲累，赖在男人怀里的时候发现男人出了一身热汗。

  
  


“怕热还开暖气......傻傻的。”

  
  


男人回答他说，“我的宝贝怕冷啊。”

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


第二天的清晨，王子异独自一人躺在床上感受空气中残余的玫瑰花香。

王子异记得昨晚的一场性事持续到深夜四点，男孩累得趴在他怀里睡着，他以为他的计划很成功，男孩累成这样也应该醒不了，而且再过几个小时就天亮，王子异抱着心愿快要达成的心态，轻手轻脚地给男孩换上自己的Fendi睡衣，让男孩更暖和一点，也睡得更安稳。

随后王子异也渐渐地入睡，直到听见鸟儿的声音才清醒，他的心愿终归没有达成。王子异该知道，男孩是天上的一颗星星，总在漂亮的夜空下与他相伴，却在日出之前消失得无声无色。

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第十八话 完

  
  
  


我这么努力地打了一万字

你们不给红心我就要翻脸了。

  
  


天啊，我怎么打了这么长的一章？

  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十九话 - 告诉我你在哪里好么？我想抱抱你。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第十九话 - 告诉我你在哪里好么？我想抱抱你。**

  
  


\---

  
  


‘扑—’

  
  


别墅门前一个身穿Fendi睡衣的人儿突然无力倒下，熹微的晨光正好升起，光直射在那因缺血而发白的肌肤上，灼痛的感觉一阵又一阵，被阳光照射的皮肤仿佛在猛火下燃烧，热气腾腾的薄烟蒸发在空气之中，随着冬风飘去。

难受让人儿从迷糊中惊醒，他下意识在地上挣扎，手脚微微抽动，想要爬起来躲进屋里，却发现自己没有丝毫的力气与太阳抗争。

见光死的吸血鬼躺在太阳之下，绝望随着痛楚而来，这一刻蔡徐坤感觉死亡与自己近在咫尺，近得他瑟瑟发抖，怕的不是死亡本身，事实上蔡徐坤也已经死过一次了。

死亡不仅是生命的尽头，死亡还意味着爱情的终结，它夺走人世间爱与被爱的滋味，这才是蔡徐坤此刻最害怕的。

蔡徐坤感觉脸上的烧毁渐渐蔓延至颈部，疼痛的感觉已经让人麻木，在这生死之际，蔡徐坤用僅余的意志思考了一下，自己到底尝过这种滋味了没有？

男人这时出现在蔡徐坤的脑海之中，那是一段记忆犹新的画面，准确来说是在半个小时之前，蔡徐坤从男人的怀里醒来的画面。蔡徐坤一睁开眼便看见热出一身薄汗的傻男人，昨晚男人说怕他冷，暖气一直开着。蔡徐坤稍稍动了一下，还处于浅睡的男人却仿佛感觉到了什么，下意识收紧了双臂。蔡徐坤不自觉地扬起嘴角，用衣袖一点点地印去男人额上的汗水。蔡徐坤不舍得离开，即使他知道飢餓快要吞噬他的理智，天也快要亮了，他还想多争取一点时间留在喜欢的男人身边......

对蔡徐坤来说，爱与被爱的滋味也许是毫无顾忌地躺在男人的怀里，一睡到天亮。这样，蔡徐坤便死而无憾。

  
  
  
  


别墅里突然有人破门而出，飞快的黑影嗦的一声闪过，把原本躺在地上受罪的蔡徐坤抱进屋里。

房盖与四面八方的黑帘彻底阻隔了阳光，可是周锐并没有松一口气，此刻的蔡徐坤实在是过于虚弱，人迷迷糊糊，被灼伤的皮肤没有一丝要复原的迹象，周锐在想这让人操心的小祖宗是不是从昨天傍晚到现在也没沾过一滴鲜血。

周锐快速地去房间拿了几包A型血，回到蔡徐坤身旁把血包撕开一小角，然后往蔡徐坤的嘴里送。

蔡徐坤的嘴唇微微颤抖了一下，一接触血液便仿佛死里逃生，顿时清醒了不少，手用力地挤着血包，嘴不断大口大口地吸。两大包血液灌进了喉咙，蔡徐坤的脸色很快便恢复了原有的白皙和光泽，他慢慢地把自己从地上撑起来，刚起身站稳便迎来周锐大妈般的撕吼。

  
  


“蔡徐坤！你还记得自己是个吸血鬼，不能躺在地上晒太阳吗？！”

  
  


周锐的嗓子大得几乎震破了蔡徐坤的耳膜，蔡徐坤才刚从死门关逃回来，顿时又被周锐的气势压过去，不由自主地低着头受骂。

  
  


“唉！你这一谈恋爱就放肆了！去他家过夜我已经不管了，但什么时候该回家你自己没分寸？太阳都升起来了你才勉强到家？？这次倒在门口差点儿被烧死，下一次呢？”

  
  


蔡徐坤倔着不说话，脸上是两分的惊魂未定，三分的不服气，还有五分的委屈和难受。

周锐本想继续骂下去，不听话、不懂得为自己着想的孩子是该训一训，但周锐一看蔡徐坤受伤的样子就心软，顿时又骂不出口。

孩子从来都不容易，哪一晚去见男人不是冒着险？孩子现在过的每一晚都可以说是一场爱情的赌注，赌自己能以爱抵抗天性抵抗多久，赢的是爱情，输的也是爱情。周锐可以想象孩子徹夜睡在心爱的男人身旁，既害怕自己忍不住露出嗜血的本性，却又不甘愿离开，贪婪着能与男人相处的每一分每一秒的心态。其实周锐很佩服蔡徐坤，世界上没有哪个吸血鬼能不受血欲的影响，与人类共处一室，还能坚持到天亮的那一刻，即使在爱情的前提下，也是艰巨的考验和挑战。

周锐沉默了足足一分钟，该气的也消了，最后语重心长地对孩子说，“以后不许拖到天亮才回家，给我注意点儿。”

  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤没有答应，甚至也没看周锐一眼，赌气般地躲进卧室把门锁上。蔡徐坤把自己扔进被窝里，像个缺乏安全感的孩子，紧抱着自己的身体。

身上的Fendi睡衣沾满了鼠尾草与海盐的香气，香水混杂着男人淡淡的汗味，加起来便是男人独有的味道。蔡徐坤用力地索取身上属于男人的味道，但求从中得到一些慰藉，可是蔡徐坤抽了一口又一口，心头却揪得越来越紧。

死而无憾？通通都是假的。蔡徐坤还没尝够爱与被爱的滋味，他贪生又怕死，他刚才害怕极了，直到现在也没有缓过来，身体不断地颤抖。

蔡徐坤忍不住拿出手机给男人拨了电话，他想听到男人的声音，但又不奢望男人会接，毕竟男人应该还没睡醒。

电话拨通的那一刻，蔡徐坤以为是自己幻听罢了。男人的声音不像是被电话吵醒的烦燥，也不像是刚睡醒的含糊，只是像以往一样，特别特别的温柔，特别特别的治愈。

  
  


“小坤？”

  
  


明明只是被喊了一声名字，蔡徐坤却仿佛获得万般呵护，揪心的感觉瞬间缓解了不少，可是他的身体还在发抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是因为心里的彷徨无助。他把手机紧紧地贴在耳边，生怕自己听不清男人说的每一字。

男人没有得到回应，声音便稍微着急了起来，“小坤怎么了？到家了没有？还是回学校宿舍了？”

蔡徐坤轻轻地嗯了一声作回应，电话对面的男人则安静了好几秒钟，仿佛在耐心地等待着他再说些什么。蔡徐坤还是憋着不说话，因为有些事他根本不能和男人诉说，再委屈也要放在心里默默地承受，而且他不喜欢跟男人说谎。

沉默放大了彼此的呼吸声，男人那平稳的鼻息离得好近好近，错觉让蔡徐坤误以为男人就在自己的耳边吹气。蔡徐坤把自己往被窝里再埋深了一点，犹如蹭进了男人的胸怀。

“坤......” 男人再次开口的时候显得有点迟疑，还在犹豫着怎么表达似的，最后才轻慢地吐出疑问，“宝宝你怎么......怎么又逃跑了呢？”

蔡徐坤的心又揪了起來，男人的声音越来越小，话语里有一丝让人不容忽视的失落感。蔡徐坤拼命地摇头，他明明没有要逃跑，他明明才是最不舍得离开的那一个，他恨不得每分每秒都待在男人怀里.......

可惜电话里的男人没能看见他摇头。男人仿佛放弃得到他的答案，没给他任何回答的时间，接着又说，“小坤，我生气了呢......”

男人生气的时候说话也还是那么的温柔，声音放得不能再轻，让蔡徐坤听不出任何情绪，不知道男人是真生气还是假生气。

蔡徐坤顿时感觉成千上万的委屈一下子涌上心头，堵得心痛。

  
  
  


_ 不是这样的， _

_ 子异你怎么可以生我气了....... _

_ 你都不知道...... _

_ 我都不敢告诉你...... _

_ 你不知道饿得满脑子鲜血的我， _

_ 差一点就往你脖颈上的动脉咬去。 _

_ 你不知道晕在别墅门前的我， _

_ 差一点就死在晨光之下。 _

_ 你不知道我又多害怕， _

_ 我差一点就搞砸了， _

_ 我们差一点就再也看不到彼此。 _

_ 我不敢告诉你，我不敢...... _

_ 你这就生气了...... _

_ 如果我告诉你一切，你也就不爱我了对吗？ _

  
  
  


蔡徐坤不自觉地把那些不能诉说的委屈化成泪水，泪水纷纷从眼眶里涌出来，但蔡徐坤却不敢放胆地哭泣，哽咽被压抑在喉咙里徘徊，鼻间的抽啼断断续续。

  
  
  
  


男孩的每一声哽咽都逃不过王子异的耳朵，甚至是每一下抽泣都仿如刀疤，刮在王子异心上，让王子异痛之入骨。

男孩昨晚明明还好好的，但早晨电话里的男孩却表现得异常安静，仿佛心里憋着很多话要说不说。即使看不到男孩的脸，王子异也能感觉男孩肯定是发生了什么事情，不然男孩怎么会给他打电话却又不说话？

也许是被男孩的情绪感染了吧，王子异一时不知道该说什么，刚才就把自己心里纠结已久的事问了出口。当然，王子异也知道自己说错话，把人儿弄哭了。

王子异焦急地对着手机哄说，“我不生气，刚才只是吓唬小坤的，不对起...宝宝不哭......”

男孩这时候反而放声哭了出来，把内心的所有委屈释放，“呜呜...你不行-呜生气我.......”

男孩哭得连说话也不会了，王子异听着既心疼又觉得可爱，多想亲身把男孩抱进怀里安慰，但男孩不说，他根本不知道可以在哪里找到男孩。

  
  


“宝宝你在哪？我过来找你好不好嗯？”

  
  


“呜-......呜呜......”

  
  


“都怪我不好......可是坤坤也不许躲着一个人哭鼻子，这样我会心疼的......”

  
  


男孩过来很久也没有回应，断断续续的抽泣声慢慢变得平静，但却没有彻底停下。

  
  


“坤......告诉我你在哪里好么？我想抱抱你......”

  
  


‘嘟—’

  
  


电话突然被挂断了，男孩的哭声却依然在王子异的耳边萦绕，闹得王子异揪心。

王子异没想过男孩会这么直接地拒绝自己的温柔，这种被拒之门外的感觉特别扎心，但更多的还是替男孩心痛。

王子异把手机定在耳边一直没放，脑子放空的一瞬间，回旋不绝的余音仿佛离得越来越远......

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第十九话 完

  
  
  
  


慢慢地开虐ing。

🥺大家得儿和我一起熬下去啊~

下一章是酸甜酸甜的，应该...我尽量。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十话 - 拜托在天亮之前，一定要下一场雪。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十话 - 拜托在天亮之前，一定要下一场雪。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


侧躺在床上的蔡徐坤不知不觉地把眼泪哭干，现在连吱声都感觉喉咙痛痒，疲惫的身体分外寒凉，卷进了被窝卻还是毫无帮助，缺乏的温暖仿佛永远流逝，再也找不回来。

吸血鬼明明不需要暖日，也习惯了寒冷，蔡徐坤搞不懂，自己何时变得越来越奢侈了，竟然傻到追求那遥不可及、不切实际的温暖。他甚至不知道作为一个吸血鬼，还可以有什么温暖可言。

天刚破晓之时亦是吸血鬼补眠之時，但蔡徐坤却偏偏睡不着。手机铃声伴随着蔡徐坤一整个上午，犹豫的指尖在屏幕一公分之上左右悬荡，接还是不接？先接吧？还是......别接好了？

三番四次的内心挣扎并没有得出任何结论，铃声停下来了，下一个铃声却又在短短几秒钟后接着响起......

犹豫不决之际，蔡徐坤错过了一个又一个接通来电的机会。多害怕这是最后一个铃声，多害怕男人就这样放弃了......可是男人并没有让他失望，是他屡次三番地让男人失望罢了。

男人越是锲而不舍，蔡徐坤的内心便越发难受，他猛地把头扎进胸前的抱枕，两粒豆大的泪水渗进了棉枕里，不一会儿便湿了一大片。

耳边的铃声仿佛一次比一次响亮，是错觉在作怪，催使他接通电话。蔡徐坤多想坚决地划上手机屏幕，听听男人的声音，特别是哪句，‘告诉我你在哪里好么？我想抱抱你’。

那一刻蔡徐坤的心是暖的，掉下来的泪水亦是蜜桃般的甘甜。再肉麻的字眼出自男人口中也不油不腻，这该死的暖心让蔡徐坤动摇，他差一点就掉进圈套了，差一点就给男人说出自己的所在地。

也许说了更好，男人会以最快的速度找到他，那么此时此刻的他便不至于一个人失眠挨冻，他会被那把柔和的声音哄睡，而且是在这个世界上最温暖的怀抱里。

愚昧的遐想总是美好而不现实，手机不断地作响，蔡徐坤却始终忍住了没接，因为他知道男人再温柔地问一声，他便会乖乖地供出别墅的地址，但他心里清楚，他绝对不能。

在此偏远的别墅，窗玻全被不透光的黑帘紧盖，漆黑一片的空间里洋溢着诡异清寒的空气，不爱收拾的蔡徐坤更把血包丢散于一地，害房间里尽是不好闻的血味，蔡徐坤自然是习惯了这种味道，哪个吸血鬼不好被血香包围？但男人不是吸血鬼，肯定会觉得呕心。

想到自己可能会让男人呕心，蔡徐坤整颗心又仿佛被什么揪扯着。他这辈子也不能让男人踏入这所别墅一步，正如他不能让男人知道他是吸血鬼。

蔡徐坤缓缓地放开胸前的抱枕，趁自己还没改变心意，狠心地伸手划上手机屏幕上的红键。

做出这样的决定花了蔡徐坤一整个上午，后悔，却仿佛只需要短短一秒钟。房间恢复宁静的那一刻起，每一秒都过得特别漫长而痛苦。蔡徐坤默默地在心里数着时间，一秒、两秒、三秒......

五分钟过去，铃声再也没有响起。

果然是自己辜负了男人的心，男人终于放弃了，活该......也许自己根本不值得男人这么上心。

那颗软弱的心彻底被击沉，蔡徐坤让自己别数了，因为再数也不会等到下一个来电。蔡徐坤攥紧了抱枕，把抱枕闷在心口上，压到自己喘不着气。

这个时候手机突然震动，屏幕上显示的几条未读短信捞起了蔡徐坤即将粉碎的心脏。

  
  
  


-男朋友💙-

  
  


［11：17］

  
  


［宝宝为什么不接电话......］

  
  


［为什么不告诉我...你在哪？］

  
  
  
  


尽管前面的昵称唸上去尽是宠爱，但男人的文字里透露着大写的失望与无奈，蔡徐坤又怎么会感觉不到？

  
  
  
  
  


角上‘已阅’ 两个字特别的刺眼，王子异紧抓着手机，过分用力的双手在颤抖，仿佛要把手机硬生生地捏碎。他渴望得到男孩简单的一条回复，哪怕只是一个表情包、一个句点，没有文字也都无所谓。

王子异只想知道他的男孩现在还好吗。早上的那通电话不断地在王子异的脑海里回播，男孩委屈的哽咽挥之不去，想到男孩有可能从早上到现在还在默默地哭泣，王子异便心头一紧。越是焦急去联系男孩却又联系不上，王子异心里就越难受，深怕以后再也找不着男孩似的。

时间一分一秒地过去，男孩的已阅不回让王子异加倍煎熬。这证明了男孩并没有睡着，也不是正在忙什么，或者是手机不在边上，男孩只是单纯的不接他的电话，不回他的短信。

是他太烦人了吗？还是男孩在跟自己赌气？王子异想不通，但他不想就此放弃。

因为在意，所以執著。

‘对方正在输入......’这几个字出现在手机屏幕时，王子异兴幸自己的那份執著没有被挫败感轻易地磨灭。

  
  
  


-小情人💛-

  
  


11：20

  
  


［你又生我气了么？］

  
  
  
  


男孩的回复让王子异又一次沦落于心疼的地步。不知道怎么才能让男孩明白，这辈子，他王子异也不会生蔡徐坤的气。

王子异想要亲口告诉男孩，他再次拨打男孩的号码，天真地以为男孩这一次会接听。

  
  


“小坤-？”

  
  


‘您所拨打的的电话暂时未能接通......’ 

  
  


耳边机械式的女声实在是烦透了，王子异狠狠地把它挂断，赶紧点回短信页面，还好男孩仍在线上，但男孩好像只愿意和他在短信里聊。王子异的心顿时被崭上一口钉似的，堵得胸口发闷。

他叹了一口气，急着打了几行字，打错了又删，删了又重新打，后来又想了想，还是直接给男孩发了一条语音。

  
  


‘宝宝不想说没关系......我不生气，但宝宝再这么想......我就要亲你了。’

  
  


王子异企图以甜言蜜语掩饰心中的郁闷，一方面是不希望自己的情绪影响到男孩，另一面是想要哄男孩开心。

这一次男孩的回复来得很快。

  
  
  


-小情人💛-

  
  


11：21

  
  


［大猪蹄子......］

［我是认真的。］

  
  


［小坤给我发个语音好不好？

至少...让我听听你的声音］

  
  


［不要...］

［是不是又哭鼻子了？］

［才没有...］

［说谎的宝宝要受罚］

  
  


11：27

  
  


［想见你，我们出来见面？］

  
  
  


一来一往的短信突然间又歇止了良久，‘对方正在输入......’的字样闪过两三次后又消失不见，王子异的心也跟着沉下去。他反复思考是不是自己的哪一句不对，却不敢想象男孩的沉默代表着什么，因为胡思乱想只会让心里的不安感逐渐倍增。

王子异的心在猛烈浮动，仿佛找不到一个着落的地方。过了一会儿，王子异却意外地收到一条语音，喜出望外的心情让心跳慢慢地平稳下来。

他立马点开语音，男孩的声音巨小，而且有一点干哑，鼻音却很重，明显是刚哭完。

  
  


‘我也想......子异-听说今晚要下初雪了，可以......可以陪我去看雪么？’

  
  


男孩用这般小心的语调向他发出请求，一听就知道男孩在害怕他会不答应。王子异的心不免隐隐作痛，男孩约他去看雪，他高兴都来不及了，又怎么可能不答应？

  
  
  
  
  


‘好。’

  
  


男人的语音虽然短得只有轻轻的一个字，但蔡徐坤还是听出了当中的一丝笑意。蔡徐坤重复播放语音，听了一遍又一遍，确认过男人句末里的笑叹，蔡徐坤的嘴角也不自觉地扬起。

蔡徐坤快忘记自己上一次看雪是什么时候了，好像是奶奶前往天堂的那一夜，也就是自己坠落地狱，被转化为吸血鬼的那一晚......

从前的蔡徐坤总是孤独一人看雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花从天而降，可是积雪再怎么漂亮也无法填补蔡徐坤内心的空洞。多年后的今天，蔡徐坤终于找到那个可以陪他看雪的人了。

蔡徐坤给男人回了一个可爱的笑脸，男人则传来了另一条语音，问他想去哪里看雪。

看雪的地点确实有很多，浪漫的夜灯和醉人的夜景让四周熏陶着一种独特的情调，情人约会最适合不过，但蔡徐坤想来想去，却没有选那些人气的约会圣地，反而给男人发了某某无闻公园的地址。

\---

  
  


从黄昏到入夜明明是转眼间的事，但今天的夕阳放佛对大地有着一种特殊的眷恋，誓死不落地挂在半山的薄暮中，執意地照耀着整个城市。

蔡徐坤站在别墅的门口，试探般地往外踏了一步。夕阳的光度不强，按理来说成熟的吸血鬼有足够的抵御能力走在夕阳之下，但也许是早上的‘事故’让蔡徐坤产生了心里阴影，脸上小小的刺热感突然被无限放大，内心一时的慌惶与害怕逼使蔡徐坤退了回去，他低头抱着自己发抖的身体，静静地躲在门后。

  
  


“太阳还没完全下山，你急着出去干嘛？”

  
  


周锐突然从大厅的某个角落走出来，把本就处于不安的蔡徐坤吓了一跳。蔡徐坤故作淡定，倔强地抬头站好，双手却不知道放在哪里，手心更不知道从何时开始冒着冷汗。

蔡徐坤一切的小动作甚至是神色周锐都看在眼里，那慌张中带着点儿凝重和坚决的眼神在告诉他：我要出去，谁也阻挡不了。

周锐轻轻叹气，“没不让你去......” 他给蔡徐坤丢去一包血，蔡徐坤本能地接住，撕开包口就猛地吸入，仿佛一只被释放的小饿狼。

  
  


“没喝饱就出去，不怕在男人面前忍不住露牙了？” 

  
  


蔡徐坤心里咯噔了一下，嘴巴吸嚼的动作顿时放慢，双手一松，喝到一半的血包便扑一声掉在脚边。

周锐不是故意要说这种话来挫蔡徐坤的锐气的，周锐也知道孩子不爱听，但他不得不说，有一些错是不可挽回的，他不能放着不管。

“唉......” 周锐边摇头边缓缓地上前替蔡徐坤捡起血包，“别跟自己的属性过不去，把它喝完，不够去我房间拿，等天黑了再出去，但必须早点回家。”

心里说着不能眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤一错再错，但一句提醒过后又放孩子出去冒险，这和纵容孩子犯错又有什么差别？周锐有想过自己的态度是不是应该再强硬一点，不让孩子与男人见面就最好不过，但说到底周锐还是心软......

爱情是多么的难能可贵，他该相信这一点，也该相信孩子能以爱去捍卫爱。

  
  
  


\---

  
  


-小情人💛-

  
  


18：07

  
  


［我到了］

  
  


［宝宝出门了吗？］

［对不起...］

  
  


［再等一会儿就来了......］

  
  


［好，不急］

  
  


［记得穿厚的，外面冷］

  
  
  


两人相约在夜晚，虽然没有明确说好几点见面，但王子异默认是黄昏以后，天刚入夜之时。

心知男孩不会早到，王子异却在天色渐黄的时分提前到达公园，他独自一人仰望上空，等待着那淡淡的黄暮逐渐变得昏暗。王子异本还蛮喜欢看日落的，但今天的日落拖得特别漫长，莫名地让人厌倦。

等待是一种精神折磨，它与时间长短无关，只与感情的深浅挂钩。

从什么时候开始，王子异的心每分每刻都被男孩占有，脑海里全是男孩的模样，耳边全是男孩的声音，而空气中全是玫瑰的芬芳......

等，男孩要他等多久，他就愿意等多久。

  
  


夜已漸入暗，气味的主人渐渐靠近，王子异微微勾起嘴角，缓缓地张开双手迎接他的男孩。

男孩自然地靠进他的怀抱，抬头与他对视的时候显得有点青涩，那红肿的双眼更是惹人心疼。王子异收紧了双臂，目光转向男孩的嘴角。

  
  


“小坤又偷吃薯条了嗯？”

  
  
  
  
  


蔡徐坤的脑子一时转不过来，一脸懵地看着男人，直到男人一点点地凑近，那温热的舌|头凑到他嘴边的那一刻，蔡徐坤才意识到是怎么一回事儿。

蔡徐坤焦急地要把男人推开，手抵在那健硕的胸口上，准备发力的时候双手却瞬间发软。嘴角被男人轻轻一舔，又顺便吻了一番，害蔡徐坤整个人顿时变得软乎乎，忘记了挣扎。

蔡徐坤能感受男人的纠缠不休，这一吻有点出乎意料的深情，但却温柔如水，一点也不用力。

男人放开的时候蔡徐坤小小地喘着气，颊上泛起粉润的颜色，他不知所措般地舔了舔下唇，默默地垂下眼，紊乱的心跳不单是因为小鹿乱撞，更多的是因为害怕。

都怪自己不小心，嘴边的是血液，男人这次肯定尝到了......

蔡徐坤低着头想自己该怎么跟男人解释，却没发现男人也跟自己一样安静。

  
  
  
  
  


王子异静静地观察着男孩的表情，那紧皱的眉额、下垂的双眼、一言难尽的眼神、扁撅的嘴巴，还有抖震的肩头，纠结、难受、委屈与害怕......所有王子异不想看见的神情都出现在男孩脸上，心痛却是王子异唯一的感受。

王子异轻轻勾起男孩的下巴，男孩的眼睛依然在躲避。一吻轻落在男孩微凉的脸颊，王子异在男孩耳边笑说低语，“番茄酱点那么多，还不懂得擦擦嘴才出门了嗯？”

男孩傻傻地一愣，样子可爱极了。是番茄酱或者不是，早就没那么重要。

  
  
  
  
  


血液和番茄酱的味道差太多了，蔡徐坤不知道男人怎么会尝不出来，但也还好，还好男人对他笑了，而不是摆出一副不解和惊恐。

蔡徐坤记得上一次自己也是这么跟男人说的，那只是番茄酱......也许是那次自己已经对男人催眠过了，男人今天才会没有一丝的犹豫。

  
  


“嗯。”

  
  


蔡徐坤顺着男人的调侃应了一声，又把脸埋进男人的颈窝，像是在撒娇。颈后的碎发被男人把在手心揉了揉，耳边那温柔的声线再次响起，“小坤说今晚什么时候会下雪？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，有意无意地把幼发蹭在男人的颈上，“不知道......天亮之前吧？”

_ 拜托....... _

_ 拜托在天亮之前， _

_ 一定要下一场雪。 _

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第二十话 完

  
  
  
  


拜托.......

让🌹在男人怀里看一场雪。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十一话 - 雪花落在头发上，白白的，我以为这就是一辈子。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十一话 - 雪花落在头发上，白白的，我以为这就是一辈子。**

  
  


\---

  
  


凌晨三点的寒风瑟瑟轻刮，地上的落叶在风中战栗，发出沙沙的声音。光秃秃的大树下，两人紧紧相依，安静地等待着初雪的降临。

今年的第一场雪比以往来得更晚一些，蔡徐坤甚至不知道它到底还会不会来，越等心里就越没底。再过几个小时晨曦便会宣告他无缘初雪，想到这一点，蔡徐坤的嘴角不自觉地下垂，双眼也慢慢地沉了下去。

腰上的双臂顿时收紧了几分，蔡徐坤顺男人的意，往男人的怀抱里埋进一点儿，再一点点儿，仿佛要把自己完完全全地陷进去，默默地宣洩心中的委屈。

男人像是感觉到他的低落，于是低头在他脸上胡乱地哄哄啜吻，下巴轻轻蹭划，酥酥痒痒的。蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴，口是心非地小声哼诉。

  
  


“嗯- 痒，别弄了......”

  
  


男人没有理会，变本加厉地往另一边脸蹭，又用舌尖在蔡徐坤眼下那颗痣上轻轻舔舐。蔡徐坤丝毫没有躲，被痴缠的‘大狗狗’舔来舔去的，不一会儿便忍不住笑了。他的心情好了大半，还抬头把嘴巴送了上去。

四唇相碰的那一刻开始，蔡徐坤就知道自己已经无法自制。蔡徐坤主动地张嘴，让柔软而温热的物体侵入他的口腔缠住他口中的小舌。男人渐渐加深了这个吻的重量，毫不客气地吸吮起蔡徐坤口中的蜜液，蔡徐坤也不甘示弱，手勾搭在男人的肩颈将男人一把拉下来，要不够似的吸吮着男人。

契合的两人互相感受着对方的味道，彼此的气息交杂在一起，唾液在唇舌交缠中互相融合。激情让附近的空气逐渐升温，两人沦陷在这样的一个吻中无法抽离，就连换气的生理需求也不曾记起，直到吻得快没气的时候，蔡徐坤才在男人的胸膛上别扭，不舍地拉开一点小距离。

男人凑上来追着他的嘴唇轻轻地舔了几把才愿意罢就，两人把额头贴在了一起，团团热气随着彼此急切的呼吸从嘴里鼻孔里喷出来，热气互相交换，最后在寒冷的空气中凝成了一层层霜花。

蔡徐坤的脸被男人一双和暖的大手捧着，他有意无意地鼓起脸蛋，向男人散发着可爱又无辜的气息。男人被他迷得神魂颠倒，再一次凑近堵上他的嘴唇。

蔡徐坤这一次没有乖乖地张开嘴巴迎接，男人也没有显得特别焦急，更没有横行霸道地撬开他的双唇，只是贯彻以往温柔的本质，用湿滑的舌尖轻轻地在他红肿的唇瓣上舔舐

，明明是柔情似水的一吻，蔡徐坤却感觉莫名的煽情。小小的触感与滋润产生了无比的暧昧情怀，徘徊的舌尖仿佛带着丝丝缕缕的电流，通往蔡徐坤的全身，脊背更是一阵麻爽。

陶醉其中的蔡徐坤把眼睛闭上了，初恋的甜蜜在空中弥漫，不知不觉中，风夹杂着朵朵梅花般的雪从天空中降临，悄悄地下出一个银装素裹的浪漫世界。

唇上细细的缠绵突然断了，蔡徐坤皱起了眉头，却听到男人在他耳边低语，“下雪了。”

蔡徐坤随之睁开眼睛抬头一看，天上的雪花像洁白的羽翼、蒲公英的种子，飘飘悠悠、毫无止境地洒着。

初雪虽然来晚了，却又来得刚刚好。蔡徐坤眉笑颜开，发自内心地感叹了一句。

  
  


“好美哦。”

  
  
  
  
  


“对，好美。”

  
  


王子异的目光一直在男孩的脸上留恋不移，玲珑剔透的雪花沾在男孩洁白如玉的脸上，没有一丝違和感，反而有一种罕见的凄美。

男孩此刻的笑容比清晨的太阳还要绚烂，弯弯的笑眼比夜空中的星星还要亮丽，长长的眼睫毛上还挂着晶莹的雪花儿。男孩的眼睛一眨一眨，翘长的眼睫毛微微地颤抖着，把上面的小小雪花一点点地抖落下来，一些沾到脸颊上了，一些则随风飘荡。

男孩完全被雪吸引过去，像天真的小孩一样把手摊开在空中想要接一些雪花瞧瞧。软绵绵凉丝丝的雪一落到男孩的手上就融化了，雪水从男孩的指缝间滴下。

王子异怕男孩冻着，用自己的手来回地蹭蹭印印，抹干了男孩冰凉的手心，又把男孩重新拉进怀里牢牢地抱住。

  
  


“冷了吧？”

  
  


男孩在王子异颈窝间摇头，那毛茸茸的脑袋挠得王子异心痒，男孩却不自知，只是轻声地吐说，“这是我经历过最暖的初雪。”

王子异嘴角上扬，手臂又收紧了一圈，完完全全地揽住在怀里钻来钻去的人儿。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，我好像还没有认认真真地跟你表白过。”

  
  


怀中的男孩顿时屏住了气，身体也有点儿紧绷，不知道是紧张了还是什么，又或许是被突如其来的庄严感搞得有点不适应。男孩的下巴抵在了王子异的肩膀上，脸在他脖颈处蹭了蹭然后稳稳地贴了上来。王子异能感觉男孩的手在他背上紧紧地抓了一把，指尖稍稍用力攥了一分又一分。

王子异安慰般地抚摸着男孩的背，用那沉稳、笃定却不失温柔的语调说：

  
  


“蔡徐坤，我爱上你了。”

  
  


_ 从那个放荡不羁 _

_ 连脸都看不清的梦开始 _

_ 又或许在更早以前 _

_ 那些被抹去的夜晚 _

_ 你带走的不仅是记忆 _

_ 还有我的心 _

_ 而你带不走的 _

_ 是我爱你的灵魂 _

  
  
  
  
  


幸福的眼泪在蔡徐坤的脸颊上滑落，他稍稍歪着头把泪水蹭到男人肩上，嘴巴贴着男人的耳廓命令般地说，“亲我- 唔-”

蔡徐坤的嘴唇下一秒就被男人堵上了，对方急切地缠住他的唇舌，激烈地吻着。蔡徐坤承受着男人意料之外的小霸道，越见强烈的吻仿佛带着一个充满爱意的信息，逼着他接收。

不知何时，蔡徐坤才找到机会颤抖地传出一句：

  
  


“我也爱你。”

  
  


凌晨四点，满满的雪花落在两人的头发上，白白的，蔡徐坤还以为这就是一辈子。

  
  
  
  


在男人怀里看雪不知时日，蔡徐坤甚至睡了好一会儿，直到男人小心翼翼地把他吻醒。

这时候的天已不是凌晨的昏暗无光，东边渐渐露出一片红霞，那块光焰的玛瑙盘在缓缓地向上移动，蔡徐坤心里顿了一下，耳边忽然间仿佛起了一阵响声，大叫着不好。

  
  


“小坤醒了嗯？快日出了......我们...我们看完日出再走？...好吗？”

  
  


男人低声地问道，断断续续的话语中包含了莫名的纠结和不确定，但男人直勾勾的眼神却尽是期待，让蔡徐坤无法开口拒绝。

男人从蔡徐坤的沉默中得到了答案，那逐渐灰暗的双眼刺痛了蔡徐坤的心脏。

  
  


“闭眼...子异你先闭眼好么？”

  
  


蔡徐坤的声音和手都是抖的，心痛到深处连气都喘不过，但眼泪却得儿忍着。蔡徐坤不敢想象自己现在的表情是怎么样的，可是看着男人心疼地皱眉，还有那紧张、焦急又不知道怎么安慰的样子，蔡徐坤就能推断出自己此刻的表情有多难看。

  
  


“我不哭，你也别皱眉......”

  
  


明明自己的心已经痛得要破裂了，蔡徐坤还是反倒来安慰着男人，提手去抚平男人的眉心。

粉红色的云片快要被若隐若现的太阳冲开，蔡徐坤感觉脸上的肌肤刺刺的，心里阴影顿时便涌上心头，脑子里有一把声音在咆哮，叫他赶快跑，别让男人看到他的落魄。

  
  


“子异......你闭眼别看了，求求你–”

  
  


男人用一根手指封住了他的话，“嘘...好，听宝宝的。”

男人缓缓地闭上了眼，晨光在雪的映衬下不那么灿烂，更有一种朦胧的感觉，但蔡徐坤的皮肤还是确确实实地感受到一股灼热的痛。

他必须离开，腰上的双臂却搂得越来越紧，男人仿佛知道了且不想让他轻易逃离。蔡徐坤只好一点点地挣扎，但又不敢太明显太用力。

脸上的灼热感慢慢地递增，蔡徐坤感觉热烟要开始把自己的脸容摧毁，他忍着痛小声地说，“子异你不能睁眼，不然我就生气，哄不好的那种......”

男人的眼皮仿佛在颤抖，蔡徐坤不知道男人有没有在偷看，也不敢多想。他嘟起嘴唇战战兢兢地凑近，在男人的唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一口。男人的双手稍微放松了些许，蔡徐坤趁这个机会把人挣开。

  
  


“对不起......”

  
  


_ 你陪我看了一整夜的雪 _

_ 我这辈子却无法陪你看一场日出 _

  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十一话 完

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


有想过写一幕在王哥怀里燃烧的🌹

但也太虐了。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十二话 - 我也可以陪你不看一辈子的日出。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十二话 - 我也可以陪你不看一辈子的日出。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


似有若无的一声‘对不起’仿佛比天边的云朵离得还要远，唇上的余温在冷风中散退，王子异睁开双眼的时候男孩已经不见了，他焦急地四处张望，却连半个影子也找不到。明是不出所料的境况，王子异的心还是不免得沉了下去。

头上的那遍天空不知不觉地被抹上一层粉红色，天畔下隐藏着无数道金光，粉色的云片被冲开之时，天空一下子开展起来，红日渐渐地往上爬，红日的周围有着尽染无余的霞光，它越往上升，光茫就越大。霎時间，霞光布满了整遍天，金光灿烂的朝日出来了，王子异第一次这么烦厌暖日的到来，它不但赶走了男孩，还赶走了男孩最喜爱的一场初雪。

在晨空中飘然的雪花变得越来越稀少，慢慢的慢慢的，天上的雪仿佛已经下尽，再没有半朵雪花飘临。

王子异垂眼看了看脚下那层薄凉的雪地，无意中发现了一个个看似属于男孩的鞋印。雪白的地面上掺杂了道道银光，朝日的照射导致雪面渐渐地融化，王子异心急地沿着地上的鞋印走，步伐越走越快，盼着可以跟上男孩的脚步。

王子异没有理会自己走了多久多远，双眼甚至没有离开过地面，不断地寻找一个接着一个的鞋印。眼见雪面上的鞋印开始变得不完整，王子异便不由自主地皱起了眉头。这是王子异第二次这么讨厌明媚的阳光，因为它的无情，把此刻唯一能找到男孩的线索逐渐消融于雪地之中。

清晨的冬风在吹箫，寒意把王子异的双腿冻在一个无人的陌生地，王子异从不知道自己住的城市里有这么一个偏远的郊区，这里像一个世外桃源的森林，茫茫的前方有个分岔口，王子异却不知道该往哪儿走。

兜里的手机快没电的，而且这里的信号不好，王子异想要搜索此地却搜索无果。两边的雪路上也没有半个鞋印，王子异默默地叹了一口气，但他并不想就此放弃，他把一切寄托于命运，碰运气般地选择了左手边的那条路继续前行。

王子异走着走着才意识到，命运这种东西不可靠。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤是撑到踏进别墅的那一刻才倒下来的，肤上的灼痛感让蔡徐坤误以为自己的脸要烧起来了，这凡人的躯壳注定毁灭。

这一刻蔡徐坤确实是害怕的，他感觉永生不死的吸血鬼是世界上最懦弱的生物，少喝一口血的他就连站起来的力气也没有，更何况抵御熹微的晨光？谁知道今天的他会否不幸，成为一朵燃烧的玫瑰？也许玫瑰就此再也没有机会在男人面前綻放了。

在蔡徐坤快要失去意识的时候，嘴边迎来了一口鲜血，蔡徐坤仿佛在迷糊中抓住了最后一根救命的稻草，他潜意识地用仅余的力气挤出血包里的暗红色液体，一点点地把它吸进嘴里。

脸上的刺痛感渐退，蔡徐坤能感觉自己的皮肤表层慢慢地恢复光洁细腻，血液似乎激活了蔡徐坤全身的细胞，它犹如生命的泉源，让吸血鬼起死回生，重塑一个新的妖怪。

身旁又递过来另一包血，蔡徐坤快速地把自己撑起来，毫不客气地接上手暴饮，不一会儿便把血液喝光光，扁塌下来的血包则被抛弃于一地。

蔡徐坤感觉自己还喝不够，他向身旁的周锐投去乞求的目光，被周锐瞪着大眼一看后，却又默默地垂下头来。蔡徐坤本以为又要被人教说一番，没想到对方一句话也没说，只是陪在他身旁。偏偏是这种无形的安慰，让蔡徐坤莫名地想要敝开心扉。

  
  


“昨晚......下雪了。”

  
  


“我知道。”

  
  


“他陪我看了一夜的雪......”

  
  


“我也知道。蛮好的，看得出他对你很上心，你也应该很高兴吧？” 

  
  


“嗯。但比起看雪......他好像更喜欢看日出一点。”

  
  


“......”

  
  


“他...他想要我留下来陪他看日出......好笑吧？”

  
  


“那你......”

  
  


“我逃跑了。”

  
  


“......”

  
  


“你说我是不是很差劲？”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


你不差。你是吸血鬼罢了。

  
  


善意的谎言之所以善意，是因为无论它是何等的荒谬可笑，听的人多多少少也能从中得到一丝心灵上的安慰。

蔡徐坤本来认定了自己是个差劲的情人，但因为周锐的这句话，蔡徐坤才敢战战兢兢地把罪名怪在吸血鬼的头上。

  
  


差的是吸血鬼，不是他......对吧？

  
  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤抱着忐忑不安的心情来到酒吧。男人好像生气了，一个下午没给他发短信。然而，蔡徐坤也没有给男人发短信，不是不想，只是不晓得能说什么。

蔡徐坤独自坐在酒吧里唯一一个寂静的角落，托着腮远看吧台那边的男人。男人正神若自如地把洋酒和冰块分别注入shaker，完全没有注意到他的存在。蔡徐坤不自觉地微微撅起嘴巴，缓缓地卷缩着身子，最后趴在桌面上，用双手垫着下巴。

明明身处于朝气洋洋的酒吧，欢悦的空间里充满着色彩，蔡徐坤却感觉自己被笼罩在暗色里，隔绝了一切的人声和音乐，失去了彩灯的渲染，一个人被寂寞吞噬着。

蔡徐坤一直在思索自己来这里的理由，呆滞的目光只聚焦于男人身上。他那帅气的调酒师男友已经调配好酒料的份量，悠然地拿起了刚才的shaker，用拇指压住壶盖，握住壶身并从胸前开始向前推，作前后来回摇晃。

过了不知道多久，男人才终于朝他的方向看了一眼。

  
  
  
  
  


王子异是无意中发现角落里的男孩的。王子异想过男孩会来酒吧，但他以为男孩会直接出现在吧台前，而不是躲在那个独自忧伤的暗角。

王子异的心顿时被什么带爪的刺物紧紧揪住，他记得有一次男孩误以为他有别的小情人的时候也是躲在这个角落里，而且男孩当时喝得特别凶，周围全是不小心打碎的玻璃瓶和凋零的玫瑰花瓣。

王子异焦急地放下手上的shaker，不管一旁嚷着要下单点酒的酒客，穿过混杂的人群，飞快地走到男孩面前。

忧郁的气息弥漫于男孩自身淡淡的玫瑰香之中，男孩没有要站起来的意思，只是继续保持趴坐，下巴抵着双手，缓缓地抬眼与他对视，看起来又乖又可怜。而那目无表情的脸孔却让王子异看不出任何情绪，反而格外的惹人心疼，唯一能让王子异松半口气的是空无一物的桌面，不见任何酒瓶也至少能证明男孩没有喝酒，是好事。

王子异轻轻地拽起男孩的手臂把人儿拉起来连带拥入怀里。男孩听话得很，一点也没跟他闹别扭，还顺着把脑袋靠在他肩膀上。王子异的一吻轻落在男孩的脸颊，其后凑到男孩耳边说道，“坐多久了嗯？怎么来了也不告诉我，自己躲在这里？”

“呜唔-......” 男孩开口的时候明显停顿了一下，那声哽咽虽然被男孩故意抑压着，但却一点也不难捕捉，“想要你来找我......你都不过来了......”

男孩的话语里尽是失落，每说一句话都能让王子异心痛，而且意思像是假设了他是故意不走过来似的。王子异真恨自己没有第一时间发现男孩，他正要解释，却被男孩截住了。

  
  


“你是不是...生气不想理我了？”

  
  


男孩问得格外的小心翼翼，王子异不知道男孩在怕什么，更不知道男孩怎么总是认为他生气了。王子异勾起男孩的脸，让男孩看着自己。男孩的泪水在眼眶里打转，却坚强地没让它流出来。那些眼泪都仿佛流进王子异心里去了，堵得他胸口发闷。

  
  


“傻坤，不许胡说八道。”

  
  


王子异在男孩脸上连着放吻，每一下都温柔得只是轻沾一下，像是呵护着什么宝物，不舍得弄脏却又忍不住要碰。

男孩忽然间稍稍往后躲避的动作伤了王子异的心，但更能让王子异痛心的是男孩所说的话。

  
  


“你一整天都没有联系我......是不是因为早上的事情...？我下一次再陪你看日出好不好？你不要不理我唔- ”

  
  


王子异狠狠地吻住男孩的嘴唇，不让男孩继续说那些让人揪心的胡话。

  
  
  
  


_ 此刻的我真的生气了 _

_ 不是因为你不能陪我看日出 _

_ 是因为你明明这辈子也不能陪我看日出 _

_ 却还是執意地答应陪我看一次 _

_ 你怎么这么爱我 _

_ 却感受不到我同样的爱你...... _

_ 我可以陪你看一整夜的初雪 _

_ 也可以陪你不看一辈子的日出。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十二话 完

  
  
  
  
  


🥺被自己感动到

爱了爱了😭

不知道大家觉得怎样？

  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十三话 - 仅有一杯，已归所属。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十三话 - 仅有一杯，已归所属。**

  
  


\---

  
  
  


嘴唇被堵住的瞬间蔡徐坤就感受到男人那颗要把他往死里吻的决心。它不像平时的吻来得轻盈，吸吻的力度从一开始的重变为更重，蔡徐坤感觉后脑勺被用力地压了一手，明明已经没有再往前倾的空间了，脸还是凑近了彼此。

零距离让吻来的更加深切，这般波涛汹涌的激吻断绝了蔡徐坤一切胡思乱想的空间，唇上的缠绵带来的感情单刀直入，它霸道得不讲道理，仿佛在对他强行灌输着这个世界上最浪漫的三个字，且不容反驳。

生没生气，以后还看不看日出，好像也有了答案。

蔡徐坤不知道何时把手勾在男人的脖后了，他全程闭着眼感受着男人带来激情，即使喘不过气也义无反顾地微微张开嘴巴配合并且给予反馈，投入在这个由男人主导的亲吻之中。

他喜欢男人的温柔，但有时候强势的吻更让人有安全感，因为它是占有欲的表现，也是爱的一种；而温柔可以是激情过后的平静，它是爱情的回甘后续。

男人的吻放轻了些许，蔡徐坤感觉齿间被润滑的舌体溜过，进入口中四处点香。男人依依不舍地把舌头退出来以后又在唇上轻轻地抿舌徘徊，蔡徐坤被舔得舒服，不禁吐出娇喘的吟叹，小小的声音却又被男人的吻堵在嘴里了。

吻结束后，蔡徐坤静静地靠在男人的肩膀上回气，男人搂着他的腰没放，小声地问他想不想喝‘玫瑰与冰刃’。

蔡徐坤用脑袋在男人脖颈间蹭了蹭，男人微微一笑，当作他在点头。

  
  
  
  


今夜的‘玫瑰与冰刃’跟以往的不一样，男人不知道从哪儿弄了朵彩虹玫瑰，每一片花瓣的颜色都不同。玫瑰架在高贵的玻璃杯上，灯光之下，玫瑰的七彩映照于杯中的酒液，

冰蓝色的酒水穿透着彩虹般的光茫，出奇透亮的效果漂亮极了，高雅又迷人。

谁看了不为这杯‘玫瑰与冰刃’倾倒？

蔡徐坤有点不舍得把它喝掉，他小心地拿起酒杯左看看右看看，在不同角度欣赏着酒中色彩的融合，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

耀眼好看的东西总是招蜂引蝶，吧台附近几个打扮得姹紫嫣紅的女人纷纷前来，假装不经意地围在蔡徐坤的左右两旁。

蔡徐坤下意识稳稳地把酒杯放下，又往自己挪近一点点。女人也是有一定素养的，没有要抢的意思，但蔡徐坤很不喜欢她们那表面上客气，实际上不屑的姿态。蔡徐坤抬头向吧台内的男人放了一个小眼神，男人却不以为事，竟然只是给他回了一个淡淡的笑容。

  
  


“他点的是什么酒？帅哥~我也要来一杯。”

  
  


这时其中一个女人果然主动出击了，她一手靠在吧台上，身体有意无意地往前倾，仿佛要勾引谁似的，对着男人一顿放电。

蔡徐坤简直要气坏了，要他的酒不止，还敢要他的男人？一个“滚”字卡在喉咙没来得及说，男人彬彬有礼的声音却抢先响起。

  
  
  
  


“不好意思，仅有一杯，已归所属。”

  
  
  
  


女人顿时恍然大悟，目光在他们之间徘徊，表情又气又尴尬，却还是站着不走，除了不识趣，更多的还是不服气。

王子异懒得管那些女人，一心关注着男孩的变化。在自己还没说话之前男孩那眼神分明是委屈，现在男孩整个人都坐直了，有底气地拿起那杯专属的‘玫瑰与冰刃’，微微仰着头灌了一小口，撅起来的肉唇更是春风得意，让人想要凑上去吻住。男孩接着又瞧了不识趣的女人们一眼，笑意里暗含着一丝奶凶奶凶的神态，要用眼神把人赶走似的，王子异又偏偏觉得可爱。

女人总算走开了，男孩也收了点儿架气，乖乖地品尝手中独一无二的美酒。男孩喝的每一口都特别细慢，抿一下停一下，舌尖在杯口上舔了又舔，鼻子凑在那朵彩虹玫瑰边上轻轻吸闻，闻到了香气便勾起嘴角。

男孩的笑像微风一般细腻，牵引着王子异的心，就此动情。王子异看着男孩举着手中的‘玫瑰与冰刃’，那要喝又不舍得喝的可爱，与平时那喝完一杯要一杯的媚艳形成了鲜明对比，小乖巧与小酒鬼的反差萌实在是击中了王子异的心，让王子异更想宠幸属于他的宝藏男孩。

王子异上身横越吧台，凑上男孩的脸轻轻落下一吻，“喜欢就喝吧，喝完再给小坤调。”

男孩的眼睛仿佛亮了几分，“你不是说仅有一杯吗？”

王子异这一次凑在男孩的耳边说道，“嘘~骗她们的。小坤想要的，再多都有。”

男孩边笑边微微侧头把嘴巴送上来了，王子异缓缓地吻上去，两人在吻中微笑，四唇轻轻触碰，擦出一股细水流长的甜蜜清香。

  
  
  
  


男孩一边轻轻地摇晃杯中的酒液，喝得兴致，一边借着灯光研究着彩虹玫瑰反照出来的颜色。王子异看出男孩对彩虹玫瑰的情有独钟，只不知男孩是否也能明白当中的含义。

为男孩准备七色玫瑰不单纯是给男孩惊喜，如果红玫瑰是激情、紫玫瑰是浪漫、橙玫瑰是羞怯、蓝玫瑰是珍爱，那么彩虹玫瑰便是这些情感的完整载体，它传达了一种难以言表的深爱。

每一种颜色的花瓣都是独特的，它拥有着属于自己的花语，将七色花瓣和花语融合在一起，象征的正是百转千回却又绚丽多彩的爱情。

  
  
  


_ 我的男孩 _

_ 请你毫不犹豫 _

_ 干下这杯‘彩虹玫瑰与冰刃’。 _

  
  
  
  
  


夜已深，酒吧准备打样，吧台只剩男孩一人空举酒杯。王子异从后扶着男孩的纤腰，在男孩的耳背细语，“下班了，我们回家。”

微醺的男孩把软乎乎的身子靠上来了，王子异顺势一手揽腰，一手抱腿地把男孩横抱起来。王子异正要转身踏步，怀里的男孩却小小地挣扎，往回伸手要够什么东西似的。原来是吧台上的彩虹玫瑰，一共三朵。

男孩小声嚷着要把花儿都带走，王子异无奈地叹笑说好，等男孩将一朵玫瑰插在左耳上，另外两朵捧在手心，王子异才轻轻地问道，“现在舍得回家了嗯？”

看到怀里的男孩微微点头示意后，王子异才起步把男孩抱出酒吧。

回家的路上下雪了，王子异知道男孩喜欢看雪，他故意放慢了脚步，在街上兜了一圈。

在空中飞舞的雪花吸引着男孩的眼球，男孩后来却又默默地把脸埋进他的胸口，撒娇般地胡蹭。

  
  


“子异，以后的每一场夜雪你都陪我看吧？”

  
  


‘以后’是一个没有定性的时间词，它充满着未知和千变万化的可能性，但王子异的回答却是不带犹豫的坚定。

  
  


“嗯，我都在。”

  
  
  
  
  
  


到家后蔡徐坤便被男人安置在沙发上躺着，男人大概是以为他累困了，大厅里甚至连灯都没开，窗帘布也不知何时拉上的，營造了一个入睡的气氛。

习惯了日夜颠倒的蔡徐坤其实没有一丝困意，那双明亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，环顾着漆黑的大厅。蔡徐坤对这里熟悉不过，但今夜的大厅仿佛有什么不一样了，他却找不出来。

浴室里的流水声涓涓作响，是贴心的男人给他放水调水温去了，蔡徐坤心里暖暖的，想着今夜又是幸福的一晚。

一丝邪念在脑子里闪过，蔡徐坤不禁勾起了淫昧的嘴角，赶在男人从浴室走出来之前把自己的衣服都一一脱下。一身光嫩的肉体裸露在昏暗的空气之中，等待被那双温暖的臂弯包围。

最后一滴水声流逝，蔡徐坤莫名紧张了起来，心跳加速的无法抑制，连呼吸也开始变得急促。他窝在沙发里，听着男人逐渐靠近的脚步声，却故意闭着眼不看，直到男人的脚步声消失于近在咫尺，一切杂音消停，剩下胡乱的心跳和呼吸声相互作伴。

男人迟迟都没有动作，蔡徐坤越等越心急，伸腿勾了男人一下，借着酒意向男人卖俏。浴室留了一扇门，一丝灯光从里透出，男人不可能看不出此时的他有多娇娆。

欲望是无法掩饰的，颤滚的喉结出卖了外表淡定的男人。蔡徐坤缓缓地起身，把自己软瘫瘫的身子挂在男人身上。看上去从容的男人突然暴变，一手托着他的屁股暗中搓揉，脸还埋到他颈上去了，灼热的嘴唇在肌肤上游走，粉红色的印记为今夜的淫欢展开了一场隆重的开幕礼......

  
  
  
  


凌晨时分蔡徐坤醒过一次，体力不支的身驱赖在男人暖热的怀中，盼窗边不见一丝光线，代表着他还有时间。

饥渴的感觉在一点点蔓延，蔡徐坤却无视了这小小的警号，继续在血香的迷惑下坦然入睡......

几个小时过去，蔡徐坤再次醒来的时候迷迷糊糊地扑了个空。本该在身旁的男人不见了，床单上余温却未能让蔡徐坤吃下定心丸。蔡徐坤看了看四周，整个房间都还是黑蒙蒙的，仿佛天还没亮。

天没亮，男人怎么起床了？

蔡徐坤正处于疑惑，门外碗碟和杯子的声音像是从厨房传来的，男人正瞎忙着，这让蔡徐坤更加迷茫，而内心的不安骤然上升。

空气中有着煎蛋、奶油面包和鲜牛奶的味道，门外的脚步声从远处响起，然而，男人独有的血香慢慢地覆盖了食物的香味，无情地占据了整个空间。

脚步继续逼近，血香清甜不请自来，猛地扑入蔡徐坤的鼻子，激起原本被刻意隐藏的饿意，提醒着蔡徐坤他是一个需要吸血的吸血鬼。

蔡徐坤很清楚自己的能耐，几次经验也告诉他天亮便是限期，天亮之时他就得儿喝一口血。

黑暗的卧室让蔡徐坤想不通，慌乱的他左顾右盼，目光在房门和窗户两边摇摆，最后定格在那幅拉得紧密的窗帘布上。

  
  


男人家里换了窗帘布。原来天早就亮了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第二十三话 完

  
  
  
  
  


大家有没有一种不祥的预感呢？

正式踏入开虐之路之前给大家发了🍬

（算是有吧🤭）

大家就靠着这颗🍬继续看下去吧🥺

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十四话 - 天空拒绝飞鸟，你拒绝我。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十四话 - 天空拒绝飞鸟，你拒绝我。**

  
  


\---

  
  
  


天空静悄悄地亮了，也不知道亮了多久。

被生理时钟叫醒的王子异压根没想到自己醒来的这一刻男孩不但没有消失而去，却依然在他的怀抱里浅睡。睁眼就能看到心上人的感觉有点不真实，王子异下意识收紧了双臂，确认怀里的男孩是真实存在，而不是梦。

新买的黑色厚层窗帘果然起了作用，阳光被布料阻隔，它犹如一座高墙，近乎完美地隔分了光暗两个世界，让屋里的人分不清黑夜与白昼。但如果仔细听，你会听到窗外的晨鸟在枝间鸣叫；仔细看，你会看到布帘被阵阵寒风吹拂而动，半遮半漏之下，一柳柔情的晨光从窗帘的下摆闪烁而过。

这是王子异过的第一个黑色清晨，它所谓无光，却有男孩的陪伴，男孩便是他的光。

此时王子异嘴角上扬的弧度已胜过黑夜里的弯月，如愿以偿的幸福感填满了王子异的内心，他轻轻拨弄男孩眼前的发丝，指尖在男孩的脸颊上点划而过。男孩枕在他的肩膀上，微微仰了仰头蹭完又蹭，那软绵绵的睡呼声正好在王子异耳边逍遥，它代替了窗外的鸟鸣，成为这个早晨里最美妙动人的音乐。

王子异小心翼翼地打侧身子，好不容易才在不惊动男孩的情况下调整位置，面对面与男孩平视。

男孩身上穿的是王子异的睡服，那宽松的圆领根本遮不住男孩锁骨周边的吻痕。王子异回想昨夜是怎么把这些吻痕标记在男孩身上的，一幕又一幕淫昧的画面在脑海中闪过，左边锁骨上方的那个是把男孩按在浴缸里的时候吻出来的，右边颈窝的那个是抱男孩回床上缠绵的时候吻出来的，而颈侧偏后方的那个是将男孩压在身下猛肏的过程中吻出来的，还有男孩一边求饶一边不由自主地夹紧的时候、一边步入高潮一边娇喊着他的名字的时候......

  
  
  


正在梦香的男孩皱起了眉头。王子异缓缓地凑近，在男孩的眉心上吻了一下，恋恋不舍般的触碰，却又不敢吻得太深，怕男孩被自己弄醒。男孩睡得有点不安分，换了一个睡姿又往他身上挪了挪，最后还是挪进他怀里去了。

王子异用臂弯搂过那比自己小一号的身驱，手在人儿的背上轻轻抚摸，像哄宝宝睡觉一样，可是男孩并没有因此安稳下来，鼻尖凑在他的脖颈上寻来寻去，仿佛在闻什么、觅什么，最后还在他颈上磨牙般地咬合。虽然男孩此举有点异于寻常，王子异却没有多想，只是把注意力集中于肌肤上的触感，男孩那唇齿在他敏感的皮肤上施法，轻巧的、粘腻的、暧昧的......让人无法抗拒。

王子异过了一会儿才想起要给男孩做点吃的，他等男孩睡稳了才不动声色地慢慢抽身，先走到窗边检查了一遍，把窗帘拉到最尽头，再三确认没有一处透光的缝隙。尽管是这样王子异还是不放心，他蹑手蹑脚地替男孩把棉被提高了半分，盖住那张美丽的小脸，然后才一步一回头地走出房间。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异用炼奶在热腾腾的吐司上写了一手字后满意地勾起嘴角，带着精心准备的早餐徐徐走回卧室，心想与男孩在床上吃早餐也是一件挺浪漫的事。

王子异在卧室门外便听到里面的一点小动静，猜男孩大概是醒了。眉角含笑的王子异轻轻把门一推，男孩果然已经在床的中央起坐着。

或许是刚起床的关系，又或许是一时反应不过来，男孩看他的表情先是怔了一下，连身体都僵住了，仿佛忘记该怎么动。在王子异眼里看来男孩却只是纯粹的呆萌没睡醒，尤其是因为男孩那粉嫩得出乎意料的脸颊，还有翘起了一小撮的刘海，整个人看上去软得不行，让人更想要接近，甚至是抱在怀里呵护一番。

带笑的王子异缓缓地走到床尾把盛满吐司、煎蛋和牛奶的小托盘放下，他正要往床中央的男孩靠近，给男孩一个温柔的早安吻，可是王子异刚碰着床边轻轻地跪坠在床褥上，男孩却突然回神，以王子异看不着的速度躲开。男孩瞬间下床站到了斜对立，仿佛在畏避什么，刻意不让他接近。

以前要亲吻男孩的时候男孩也躲过，但也只是稍微左右别着脑袋，至少能让王子异知道男孩只是欲擒故縱，跟他撒娇闹着玩。而这一次男孩却好像是认真地在躲，温暖的大床忽然间成了他们之间的障碍物，男孩在那尽可能最远的距离颤抖着，眼里是王子异看不懂的恐惧与彷徨。

王子异的心顿时像拴了几块石头似的直沉下去，但他以微笑掩盖失落，假装没事地轻声问道，“小坤怎么了？来......”

王子异缓缓地张开双臂等待，只见紧握着拳头的男孩垂着眼站在原地，手在两边颤抖。男孩额前的刘海遮住了半张脸，害王子异看不清男孩的表情，可是男孩脸颊上的那道泪，王子异再怎么也忽略不掉。

心痛的感觉主宰了王子异的大脑和行动，他按不住上前安慰的冲动，试着绕过床尾重新走近男孩，却发现自己每走一步，男孩便颤着身体往后退一步，他们之间仿佛隔着拉不近的距离，即使任意一方伸手也永远碰不着。

王子异不自觉地紧皱着眉头，继续一步步走向已经躲到墙角而无路可退的男孩，可是一句带着哭腔的呐喊止住了王子异的脚步。

  
  


“别过来了！呜-求你了...别再靠近......”

  
  


男孩强忍着眼泪，那双泛红的眼睛、抽搐的嘴唇以及卑微的哀求都直刺王子异的心脏。失落的痛在心底里持续蔓延，王子异不懂，他已经让该死的太阳消失于清晨了，还有什么地方做得不对？做得不够好？为什么现在连靠近都成问题了？

  
  
  


_ 天空拒绝飞鸟 _

_ 我拒绝灿烂晨曦 _

_ 你怎么却......拒绝了我。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  


看到男人停下脚步的一刻，蔡徐坤短促而痉挛地呼了一口气，然而像生根似的站住。蔡徐坤不确定是脸上的眼泪多一点还是脊樑上流下的冷汗多一点，只知道自己快要承受不住这种惊慌到心碎的感觉，而男人此刻受伤的神态更是雪上加霜，把蔡徐坤那颗长满裂缝的心踩到冰冷的谷底。

前所未有的饥渴感开始吞噬蔡徐坤的理智，蔡徐坤感觉自己最害怕的事情将要降临，一切归零的结局近在咫尺。

男人那独特的血香无情地霸占了整个空间，即使男人与自己保持着一段距离，蔡徐坤还是感受到血味的直面冲击。蔡徐坤控制不住自己的鼻子，贪婪地仰起头吸入一口血淋淋的空气；他控制不住自己的耳朵，竖起来细听对面男人体内血液流动的声音；他控制不住自己的眼睛，注视着男人脖颈上那跃跃跳动的大动脉。

这便是蔡徐坤曾经想要改掉的天性，他知道自己根本改不掉，但他以为自己至少不会在男人面前失控，因为那是他爱的男人。

  
  


“小坤......”

  
  


幸福又一次向他招手，男人张开臂弯腾出胸前的位置，用世界上最温柔的口吻向他发出邀请。蔡徐坤差一点就要往他的幸福扑过去，可是现在的他凝视着对面的男人，看到的并不是幸福的光茫，而是残酷的黑暗。

蔡徐坤满脑子都是发了疯的自己，凶狠地扑上无辜的男人，把头埋在男人的颈间盲目地吸啜鲜血的画面。蔡徐坤不想要这样，他不认识脑海里的自己，那不是他自己，他不是会伤害爱人的吸血鬼，他不是吸血鬼！他不是......

否认现实是蔡徐坤第一个本能反应，满脸泪水的他自顾自地摇头，像个疯子一样无力地跌坐在地上。也许是眼泪蒙蔽了他的双眼，如果眼泪也能洗脱吸血鬼的罪名，那该有多好？

  
  


“坤...宝宝不哭......”

  
  


眼泪果然有一种魔力，就连男人也被它骗了，急着前来怜悯。温暖的怀抱正向蔡徐坤走近，同时，那股强烈的血香也在一点点地靠近，进一步挑战蔡徐坤的底线。蔡徐坤感觉浑身的血性都被瞬间激起，那瘙痒的尖牙本能地长了出来，就在这一瞬间，蔡徐坤仿佛听见全世界崩溃的声音。

  
  


“我说求你别过来了！呜呜- 你走！走开！”

  
  


蔡徐坤下意识低头，朝着地板撕声裂肺般地大喊，希望男人能听得懂。

如蔡徐坤所愿，男人再次停下脚步，但蔡徐坤还是不敢抬头，他不愿男人看到他的窘态，这狼狈又难看的真面目。

男人的脚尖就在蔡徐坤的视线范围内，这不出几步的危险距离，对于吸血鬼来说要扑上去确实用不着0.1秒，只是蔡徐坤用他仅有的意志作出最后的挣扎，顿时伸手把旁边的窗帘拉开了一个不大不小的缝，让刺眼的阳光透射进屋，打在地板上画出一条防线，把自己与男人隔开。

  
  
  


_ 如果爱根本敌不过天性 _

_ 又或是我不够爱你...... _

_ 不...... _

_ 如果我抵抗不了血的诱惑 _

_ 忍不住上前伤害你 _

_ 就让阳光先灼痛我的皮肤 _

_ 当作一个小小的惩罚吧...... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


王子异看见男孩把窗帘拉开的一刻感觉有颗子弹在他心头上了膛似的，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，隐隐作痛的胸口堵得不能自拔。王子异这辈子也没有这么害怕过，从缝隙处穿透进来的一曙柔光就像锋利的箭枝，亲眼看着这把箭在男孩的身前飞过，就差半厘米的距离便能刺中男孩的身体造成损伤，虽然有惊无险，但王子异的心还是紧紧地抽住了。

男孩出于自我防卫稍稍往后缩了缩身子，脚趾还默默地紧攥着地板，这一切小动作都逃不出王子异的法眼，激起内心对男孩的保护欲。王子异反应过来后马上伸手去拉合窗帘，可是男孩却突然伸手拽着窗帘的下摆。

  
  


“别....呜- 你...离我远点！你滚！”

  
  


嘴上无情的男孩偏偏落着柔软的眼泪，大豆般的泪水洒脱地从眼角涌出，冲淡了那虚伪的无情。王子异开始不懂男孩的泪，也再不懂男孩的心，但王子异的心却跟着男孩一起淌泪。

王子异再一次尝试接近，男孩十分警惕，察觉到他的动向后硬着头皮再度扯开窗帘，扩大了两人之间的那道日光。

男孩的身子本能地跟着窗帘后退，躲到目前唯一能被遮掩的位置。剩下的空间很少，男孩屈曲的双腿紧贴在胸口前，一不小心放松身子便会遭受日光刺射的样子，明明害怕极了，却要和自己过不去，颤抖着的手勉强地抓着窗帘仿佛还要把它全开。这该死的倔强背后意味着让王子异心痛的事实。

  
  
  


小坤 _...你怎么为了反逼我后退 _

_ 拿自己的生命来要挟我？ _

_ 你没心 _

_ 你赢了 _

_ 我不靠近便是。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  


即使男人不再靠近，屋里丰盛的血香已经唤醒了蔡徐坤骨子里的灵魂，这灵魂除了嗜血怕光，没有别的。

蔡徐坤缓缓地抬头看着前面的男人，但蔡徐坤已经认不出他爱的男人了，他看到是一个不会逃跑的优质猎物。地上的那道光是现在唯一能阻止蔡徐坤扑上猎物的障碍物，然而蔡徐坤默默地嘲笑自己是个懦弱的吸血鬼，快渴成饿鬼了，却连跨越一道光的勇气也没有。

  
  
  


_ 我不敢跨过这道咀咒般的日光 _

_ 你也没再向我走近...... _

_ 可是为什么？为什么你没有？ _

_ 你怎么也和我一样怯步了？ _

_ 是因为我那血红色的瞳孔？ _

_ 是因为我眼下暴现的血筋？ _

_ 还是因为我那尖锐的长牙？ _

_ 我们隔着日光看着彼此 _

_ 我用双眼告诉你 我有多渴望你的鲜血 _ _   
_ _ 你也用双眼告诉我 你看清了 _

_ 我的瞳孔、我的血筋、我的尖牙...... _

_ 我是吸血鬼 _

_ 在你得知的这一刻 _

_ 你用肢体语言告诉了我...... _

_ 你不要我了。 _

  
  
  
  
  


一种不能形容的痛苦在蔡徐坤的心头上荡漾，仿佛要把他折磨致死。眼泪偏偏在这悲伤至极的时候不懂得落下，蔡徐坤让饥渴感主宰自己的内心，试图无视心痛的感觉，张开嘴巴对着男人低声咆哮，自暴自弃般地释放天性，更让上颚的尖牙伸长了些许。

男人果然迟疑地碎步往后退着，蔡徐坤的心蓦地痛得不行。蔡徐坤不知道自己是心痛疯了还是饿疯了，起身猛地往频频后退的男人身上扑过去，刺烈的日光照在皮肤上，灼痛的感觉却不能让蔡徐坤清醒，他狠狠地在男人脖颈上咬了一口，尖牙刺入男人的皮肤，就像鲜甜的果实被咬破的瞬间，蕴含在果肉里的蜜汁涌弹而出，穿透牙缝流入蔡徐坤的口中。

浓郁的血味冲昏蔡徐坤的头脑，‘猎物’在扭动着脖子微微挣扎，但吸血鬼绝对不会让‘猎物’从手中逃走，这一刻，蔡徐坤只是一个狂妄的吸血鬼，一切该有的感情都被置诸脑后，一心只想着久违的鲜血，却没察觉到缠在自己腰上的双臂正紧紧地抱着自己。

蔡徐坤不知道皮肤什么时候变得不灼了，也没意识自己吸了男人多少血，只知道把头埋在猎物的血脉上无法自拔。

仿佛过了许久，蔡徐坤感觉喝饱了才慢慢把猎物推开。蔡徐坤随意地擦了擦嘴角，手背上满满的鲜血触醒了他人性的一面，他抬眼去看眼前的男人，脸色苍白的男人奄奄一息般喘着小气，一手按着血淋淋的脖颈，无力地靠在墙上，额上还冒着冷汗。

蔡徐坤的心顿时咯噔一下，先前收住的眼泪又掉下来了。

“对不起......呜- 不是...我......” 蔡徐坤焦急地咬破自己的手腕然后往男人的嘴边递上去，“你喝......”

吸血鬼的血能治人类的伤口，但男人用一种奇怪的眼神目不转睛地看着他，完全没有要喝的意思，最后缓缓地吐出一个伤人的“不”字。

蔡徐坤知道男人是在拒绝喝他的血，但蔡徐坤不禁乱想，男人也许连他这个人也一并拒绝了。

时间不能倒流，但记忆可以。蔡徐坤在内心挣扎，一个简单的催眠术便可以解决问题，但蔡徐坤犹豫了。他究竟该让男人记多少、

忘多少？

  
  
  


_ 忘了我...... _

_ 忘了我是一个吸血鬼 _

_ 忘了我们在一起的日子 _

_ 记得你我从未相遇。 _

  
  
  


蔡徐坤在心里把台词念了一遍，准备让男人忘了所有。他不舍得，颤抖的嘴唇张张合合也没真正地说出一个字，等到他准备好了，男人便扶着脖子跌跌撞撞地落荒而逃。

原来让男人永远记得比起让男人忘记还要难受，因为从此开始，男人记得的只会是那个凶残嗜血的吸血鬼。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十四话 完

  
  
  
  


呜呜呜呜

不是这样的！

下一话我从王哥的角度重写最后这一幕😭

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十五话 - 我爱你，和你双眼的颜色没关系。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十五话 - 我爱你，和你双眼的颜色没关系。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


蔡徐坤在地上坐了良久，虚寒的天气使地板冻得像冰块一样，凉气随着空气上流至蔡徐坤的全身，身上那单薄的丝绸睡衣然而并没有起到一点御寒作用，但蔡徐坤还是不自觉地揪紧了衣角。

男人总喜欢在事后给他套上睡衣，睡衣上总沾有着男人的味道，而此刻蔡徐坤才知道被味道包围的感觉和被男人拥抱的感觉差得很远很远。味道没有温度，而男人的怀抱总是暖的。

呵......男人都已经被自己吓跑了，自己还惦记着男人干嘛呢？嘴馋了，想喝男人的血罢了吧？蔡徐坤牵强地扯起嘴角，一边耻笑自己，一边忍着不让眼眶里的泪水掉下。

视线因眼泪泉涌的关系变得越来越模糊，蔡徐坤只能隐约看到不知何时掉在地上的彩虹玫瑰。影影綽綽的玫瑰正好被那道从帘隙间透进来的阳光照耀着，蔡徐坤不习惯这种强度的光线，甚至有点睁不开眼。

明明是男人送给自己的玫瑰，现在却仿佛不再属于自己了，就如自己从未得到过一样，连看一眼也是奢侈。

稀碎的啜泣声在屋里缓缓奏起，背后伴随着一阵砸碎玻璃的尖刺声，那份早已变冷的爱心早餐被通通打翻，纯白的牛奶洒在金黄的吐司上，上面的炼奶被一下子沖化掉，不剩一个完整的字。

  
  
  
  
  


哭了整整一个下午，除了冷风吹过的时候身体会不由自主地颤抖，蔡徐坤基本上动也没动，坐得腿全麻了也不曾起身。

多待一会儿吧？反正太阳没下山，自己也走不了对吗？

蔡徐坤放任自己，给自己找借口赖着不走，同时给自己保留一丝残存的希望，等待一个大概不会回来的男人。只是窗外的天空从原本的灿烂辉煌换成了淡淡的橘黄色，不知不觉已是黄昏。

再多的不舍也只是空白，蔡徐坤恨今天的黄昏来得过早，而今后的黑夜将会很漫长。

不会回来了，蔡徐坤告诉自己，他所爱的男人不会回来了，即使回来的，也不再是那个爱他的男人。

蔡徐坤慢慢地把自己撑起来扶着墙走了几步，麻痹的双腿却开始发软，蔡徐坤重心不稳，差点儿就跌坐回去。沿路走到浴室门口的蔡徐坤瞧镜子中那个狼狈的自己看了一眼，嘴边一道凝固了的血迹莫名刺眼，他抬手想要一把擦掉，却发现自己越弄越脏。他走到洗手台前面焦急地开水，不顾水有多凉，猛地往自己脸上泼，手背用力地在嘴边胡乱擦拭。

蔡徐坤把自己弄到一团糟，属于男人的血迹仿佛怎么也擦不干净，血液沾了水便慢慢地化开，沾得蔡徐坤满嘴是，双手也不免染红。

蔡徐坤看着眼前鲜血淋漓的自己，连自己也觉得呕心。如果可以，蔡徐坤会选择撕破眼前这讨人厌的‘怪物’。他一手拿起洗手台上的杯子，发洩般地砸向镜子。镜子顿时破了一道裂痕，正好裂在‘怪物’的脸上。

  
  


“看清楚了吗！？这就是你！这就是王子异眼中的蔡徐坤！所以他才不回来了！！” 

  
  


蔡徐坤对着镜子里的自己声嘶力竭地喝骂，以为发洩出来过后心里便会好受一点，然而并没有。一时的怒火让吸血鬼失去自控能力，锋利的尖牙和血红的瞳孔本能地显现，镜子里的自己看上去更呕心、更像‘怪物’了，苍白而憔悴的脸色，破碎了、毁坏了的灵魂，跟男人喜欢的‘可爱’沾不上一丁点儿边。

眼泪不动声息地落下，蔡徐坤垂着头跟不争气的自己低语道。

  
  


“哭什么呢......本就不该当真。”

  
  
  
  
  


_ 我曾以为爱就可以 _

_ 没错，爱也许可以 _

_ 但我忘了从始至终 _

_ 我爱的是你 _

_ 但你爱的......不完全是我 _

_ 你甚至没有爱过我 _

_ 你只是被我催眠了 _

_ 我说抱我、吻我、操我...... _

_ 我说爱我...让我们交往吧...... _

_ 你从来没有拒绝过 _

_ 因为我没有给你拒绝的机会 _

_ 我自欺欺人 _

_ 我曾以为我得到了 _

_ 即使是经过催眠的爱情也无所谓 _

_ 我曾以为我无所谓...... _

_ 直到你看清我的模样 _

_ 眼前的幸福都是气泡 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


王子异整个下午都被迫留在病房里，脖子上的伤口意外的深，也比较难处理，血流不止的他更一度晕过去了，被打了点滴吊了一瓶500cc的盐水。好不容易用纱布止血，人也醒了，却要继续吊抗生素。最后王子异还是没听医生的劝喻，自己拔了点滴离开医院。

匆忙地从医院赶回家的时候天刚入夜，王子异在路途中就有一种不好的预感，以前他总是默默地期待着夜空的降临，但今天好像刚刚相反，他莫名的害怕入夜，仿佛天一黑，什么东西便会悄悄地从他手中溜走。

下车后王子异几乎是用跑的，根本管不上颈部的伤口因跑动时的剧烈震荡而再次破裂渗血，脑子里只想着追赶已过去的黄昏。只是天刚好黑了，时间总是不等人。

到了家门口王子异的心顿时咯噔了一下，他明记得自己离开的时候把大门带上了，现在却开了一条明显的缝。

可能是记错了吧？上午走的时候心很乱，也许是自己大意了，一条缝又能有什么？

王子异心里安慰着自己，推门的手却在微微颤抖，抬手的时候颈上的伤口隐隐作痛，痛楚仿佛一点点蔓延至胸口，就在心脏的位置徘徊，怎么也散不去。

屋里漆黑一片，还很安静，安静得让人难受。王子异带着沉重的步伐慢慢地往卧室里走，明明早就猜到人已经走了，嘴还是不死心，一边轻轻地喊着男孩的名字，仿佛喊了就会有人回应。

  
  


“坤坤......”

  
  


寂静的空气被自己干哑的声线打破，回应自己的是空灵的回声，紧接着另一波平静。王子异在卧室的门口站着，灯制就在伸手可触

的墙上，但王子异没有去碰。也许在黯然之下，他还可以假装不清醒，对着眼前虚幻的影子说一句，“我回来了......”

可惜影子不会回答，影子不会一把扎进他的怀里撒娇，影子不会在他的唇上婆娑，影子连呼气都不会。

  
  


咔—

  
  


王子异一手拍在灯制上，把男孩的影子从脑海中赶走。灯光让一切都清晰了，它夺去王子异遐想的空间，影子根本不存在，男孩不在了。

一口刺骨的空气抽进空荡的胸膛，王子异低头眼看地上的一片凌乱，顿时感觉胸口痛得喘不过气。被砸破的玻璃、被浪费的早餐、腐臭的牛奶和吐司，还有凋谢的彩虹玫瑰......这一切仿佛是男孩给他的答案，回应了他在吐司上写的三个英文字。

王子异以为自己是一个温柔又懂得浪漫的男人，但温柔偏偏是最容易被踐踏的。他愿意在男孩身上花光自己毕生的温柔，即使被拒绝，他也无怨无悔，但他不是鐵人，他也会受伤，也会心痛。不全因为男孩不愿接受他的温柔，恰恰因为男孩明明最需要他的温柔，却选择了放弃。

王子异抹去脸上的一道凉意，他稍稍仰起头来试着让眼泪倒流，但泪水从来都是不讲道理的。

王子异茫然若失地走进浴室，本打算梳洗一番，让自己重新振作起来，但一看到那被砸出裂痕的镜子，王子异便清清楚楚地感觉有一个什么东西，夹在他心的深处，一寸一寸地刺着，又连肉带血地撕了开去。

此刻的他站在镜子面前，看到的不是双眼泛红、脸上带着深沉的悲痛的自己，而是那个哭起来也很美的男孩。镜中的男孩露出了尖牙，一眨眼便换上了血红色的瞳孔，但流出来的眼泪依然是那么的清澈，那么的纯粹，那么的能让人心疼。

谁会朝着镜子里的自己砸东西？谁又会看着镜子里的自己哭泣？

王子异不能想象男孩到底用了多大的力气才能砸破这块镜子，更不敢去揣测男孩为什么要这样做。

此刻的王子异只能看着镜子里的自己演一个哑巴，独吞所有来不及说出口的情话。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 我爱你 _

_ 和你双眼的颜色没关系 _

**_Stay with me_ **

_ Pretty please…... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十五话 完

  
  
  
  


*

留在我身边

求求你，我的美人。

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十六话 - 爱你，是我今生最大的幸福。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十六话 - 爱你，是我今生最大的幸福。**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


黑色窗帘倘若一道沉重的闸门，自从男孩离开的那一天起就再也没被打开过。王子异浑浑噩噩地在这个漆黑的空间里存活，错觉让王子异失去了时间观念，他已经分不清这是第几个夜晚，更不晓得天在什么时候亮过。

也许，天不会亮了，王子异亦不在乎。

王子异给男孩打过电话，也给男孩发了无数个短信，男孩一条也没有看，手机仿佛一直处于关机状态。王子异也尝试去找人，他从来不知道男孩家里的地址，只知道男孩所读的大学，所以他走过大学里的每一所大楼、每一栋宿舍，却不期而然地发现学校里根本没有一个人认识男孩，蔡徐坤这个名字根本没有人听过。

王子异觉得自己蛮讽刺的，他想起曾经的自己多次问起男孩家里的住址，说要送男孩回家什么的，但男孩总是拿学校宿舍来搪塞他，他也无条件地相信了。更讽刺的是，现在明知道见光死的吸血鬼根本不能上学，明知道学校只不过他们约会会面的地点，明知道不可能在学校里找到男孩，他还是盲目地找了一遍又一遍。

除了所谓的学校，他还有什么地方可以找？

酒吧也许是王子异最后的希望。刚开始王子异如常地到酒吧上班，只是调酒的时候总是心不在焉，表面上是来上班的，实际上心里记挂着谁连身旁好兄弟也看得出。一向喜欢调侃王子异的好兄弟一看就知道是情场失意，但见王子异意志消沉也不敢乱开玩笑玩。直到一天王子异喝得烂醉倒在吧台给客人看笑，好兄弟才忍不住八卦。

  
  


“我说你是怎么了？你那个小情人最近怎么都没来找你喝酒？”

  
  


回应好兄弟的是低气压的沉默。

  
  


酒吧的每一个角落都仿佛拥有着两人的回忆，身在酒吧的时候王子异总会想起男孩是怎么一步步地诱惑他的，那些记忆是零碎的，一点也不完整，但却是最深刻的。王子异记得自己一次又一次地被一见钟情的情绪冲昏头脑，一次又一次地爱上那个不愿告上名来的男孩，一次又一次地放任自己抱上男孩，吻上那软软的肉唇，进入男孩的身体......

可惜一切都已成过去，那个自带玫瑰芬芳的男孩不再出现在他的面前，吧台上的‘玫瑰与冰刃’再也找不到它专属的主人。

后来王子异也没有再去酒吧了，那里根本没有他要等的男孩，以那些回忆也慢慢地变得苦涩。王子异为了逃避，甚至想辞掉调酒师的工作，在好兄弟的劝诉后才选择了给自己放一个长假，留一个后路。

放长假的日子里，王子异能不出门就不出门，外面的世界仿佛与王子异断绝了联系，密封的房间里剩下一身孤独的躯壳，而那消沉且缓慢的呼吸声是这里唯一的生命象征。

失去灵魂的躯壳，活着，也就仅仅是活着。

身靠在床尾半躺着的王子异一个劲儿举起酒杯灌饮，没想到一向只调酒不喝酒的自己也有破戒的一天，还搞得自己一身酒气，又熏又臭。也许这不只是酒气，还是心脏腐烂的味道，被爱情浅踏而成的。

一杯接着一杯‘玫瑰与冰刃’灌进喉咙，灼的是喉，伤的是心。王子异突然不懂男孩怎么会喜欢上‘玫瑰与冰刃’，明明不怎么好喝。平平无奇的blue daiquiri蓝色达其利，凭什么加上一朵玫瑰就能获得男孩的芳心？可真肤浅，是自己太天真，深信男孩喜欢‘玫瑰与冰刃’。

手中的酒不知不觉被干空，王子异扶着晕厥的脑袋，艰难地站起来后又踉踉蹌蹌地走往客厅里的小吧台。王子异缓缓地拿起量酒器和那瓶所剩无几的白朗姆酒，潜意识回想起他教男孩调酒的那个晚上，自己在男孩耳边故弄玄虚，说着悄悄话：

烈酒和青柠汁3比1黄金比例，再加上一点点糖浆......

王子异把男孩带进怀里，不怀好意地牵引着男孩的双手，与男孩一起摇酒。雪克杯里的冰块在沙沙作响，声音越来越大。一个及格的调酒师可以控制搖盪的节奏与力度，但一个失意的醉翁只能像疯子一样，没有规律、没有方寸地摇甩。

冰块在雪克杯中互相撞击，硬壳碎裂的声音听起来显得特别脆弱，正如一个人心碎的自白。

碎块的颗粒声渐渐淡去，直至所有冰块融化于酒液之中，落魄的醉翁却依然万无目地摇着摇着。晃得脑子稍微清醒一点，王子异才发现从头到尾都只是自己一个人拿着雪克杯罢了。

王子异一般以三两下手势便能轻易地调出一杯蓝色达其利，但这一次偏偏掌握不好冰块和酒水的比例，酒喝起来稀得很，又或许是今晚喝多了，再烈的酒也显得索然无味。

他泄气般地往酒里加了一大匙糖浆，再用搅拌器搅匀。搅拌的力度过大，透亮的蓝色酒液随之溅出，弹上王子异的脸颊，仿如一颗寂寞的泪珠从眼角慢慢地滑落。

王子异停止了搅拌，最后轻怯地在杯口上摆放一朵盛开的香檳玫瑰。

  
  
  
  
  


_ 爱你，是我今生最大的幸福 _

_ 想你，是今世最沁入骨髓的痛苦。 _

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


别墅门口一具无辜的残体落入周锐的眼帘，周锐瞬间屏住了呼吸。惨淡的鲜血四溅于一地，这凄厲的场面已经不是第一次出现，但每一次发现的时候周锐都被彻底地震慑到。躺地上奄奄一息的‘猎物’在濒死边缘拼命地挣扎，那求救的眼神慢慢地失去了焦点，不屈服的指根在毫无意义地挥动，指尖却只能划过地上的泥潭，仿佛在为自己的生命画上句点。

周锐回过神来后立马走上前，咬破自己的腕脉，跪下来把无辜的‘猎物’扶起来，强行把脉血滴入‘猎物’的嘴里。

如果他的血液来不及把人救活，那么他只能迫于无奈地把人转化成吸血鬼。这无辜的人类不能变成尸体，因为有了尸体，可怜的孩子便会顺理成章地成了无情的凶手，世人眼中的恶兽。

周锐不能让世人得逞，更不能让孩子得逞。他转头看了看别墅里面，漆黑一片的大厅不见任何身影，孩子肯定躲起来了。

每次都一样，逃避、后悔、崩溃、失去自我、放肆......一个简单的恶性循环，不知道何时才能停止。

周锐默默地叹息，目光回到怀里无辜的人类上，人类的脸色慢慢地恢复了红润，颈上的伤口也愈合了大半。周锐自然松了一口气，他催眠了人类，抹去人类整日的记忆，然后把人赶走。

等人类走远后，周锐光速转移到别墅二楼。忧郁的玫瑰香被浓厚的血香掩盖，水声潺潺混杂着決堤般的哭声，不知道什么东西被砸破了，碎片落地的声音格外清脆，响起了怜悯的警告。

尽管内心是多么的担忧，周锐却不敢推门进去，只是安静地站在门口听着里面的动静。

不知道过了多久，门里才开始地变得安静，就连稀碎的哭泣声也渐渐地停下来了，换成了起起伏伏的呼吸声。大概是哭累之后睡过去了，却又睡得不怎么安稳。

周锐这时候才敢不动声色地推门窥探。满脸泪痕的蔡徐坤果然躺在地板上睡过去了，身上的依然是那天从男人家里穿回来的一套睡衣。

捕猎吸血、摔东西、哭鼻子、睡觉......自从那天起，蔡徐坤的日子都是这样熬过的。周锐记得当天蔡徐坤顶着一塌糊涂的脸回来，嘴角那擦不干净的血迹印证了周锐一直以来藏在心底的顾虑。

吸血鬼不能和人类谈恋爱。他以为蔡徐坤是第一个打破界限的，到头来却也是在这个界限里面伤得最深彻的。

蔡徐坤回来的那几天整个人失落透了，把自己锁在房间里三天三夜，周锐多怕蔡徐坤又一次搞絕食，坏了身子。几天过后见蔡徐坤愿意出门照照夜光，周锐还以为孩子是想通了，却没料到蔡徐坤自暴自弃的方法有两个极端。

既然吸血是吸血鬼的天性，改也改不掉，那就把天性发挥得淋漓尽致。蔡徐坤把自己变成了世人眼中的典型吸血鬼，饿了就随处找‘猎物’，差不多吸干了才肯收手，不带一丝感情，也不带半点人性。

周锐不是没有出手阻止过，他甚至一时口快，没经大脑就对着蔡徐坤大骂，“闹够了！你饿了随便吸吸就好，每次都几乎要了别人的命，你说你图什么呢？别再故意作贱自己行吗？！你以为那个男人看见现在的你会多爱你一点吗？！”

周锐话一出就当场后悔了，他怨恨自己嘴贱，感觉蔡徐坤顿时僵住了身子。后来，周锐再也没有说过蔡徐坤一句，不是因为当时的蔡徐坤脸上有多难堪，也不因为当时的蔡徐坤眼泪多得能把人溺毙。

  
  


“你说得对......他不会多爱我一点，他都已经不爱了......那让他多讨厌我一点，又有什么差别？我也可以......彻底死心。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


蔡徐坤醒来的时候眼睛还是肿的，他撇着嘴巴看了看在自己身旁守了一夜的周锐。周锐知道蔡徐坤大概是饿了，给蔡徐坤准备了血包。

  
  


“喝这个吧，别的没有。”

  
  


刚睡醒的孩子算是比较容易说话，周锐见蔡徐坤默默地拿起血包低头吸吮，就忍不住关心问候了一下。

  
  


“好一点了吗？”

  
  


周锐问得有点广泛，甚至没敢直接提关于男人的事，但从蔡徐坤逐渐泛红的双眼可见，蔡徐坤仿佛默认了周锐问的就是男人。

蔡徐坤小声地说了‘不好’两个字，丢下被自己吸光的血包，绕过周锐走到镜子面前。

刚喝完血，蔡徐坤嘴边不免得沾了丁点儿血液，但蔡徐坤一看就觉得特别不顺眼，赶紧用手背擦了擦嘴。

周锐注意到蔡徐坤这个举动，突然觉得心疼。周锐都知道，蔡徐坤每次‘捕猎’后回到房间对着镜子哭，不就是因为看到沾满鲜血的自己吗？

有时候周锐都开始觉得矛盾，要作贱的是蔡徐坤自己，接受不了那个放肆后的模样的也是蔡徐坤自己。说到底还是因为一个男人。周锐实在是看不过去了，他看着对着镜子发呆落泪的蔡徐坤，大胆提出了一个连自己也觉得荒谬的提议。

  
  


“坤儿，要不我替你去找他，我可以帮你抹去他不该记得的，他还是爱你的......”

  
  


周锐知道他不该纵容蔡徐坤反复地沉迷在虚幻的爱情里，但要不是孩子已经沉得太深，深得无法失去，周锐也不会有这个不切实际的想法。

周锐以为蔡徐坤会点头的，但蔡徐坤迟迟也没有回应，眼泪却流个不停。周锐真的想自掌嘴巴，就不应该在蔡徐坤面前提男人。

后来蔡徐坤终于带着哽咽开口说道。

  
  


“你是吸血鬼元老......那你不止可以催眠人类，还有催眠吸血鬼的能力对吧？”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十六话 完

  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十七话 - 我会找到你，就算你的位置再过偏僻。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十七话 - 我会找到你，就算你的位置再过偏僻。**

  
  


\---

  
  


💌

23：21

  
  


［刚才有人点了玫瑰与冰刃。］

  
  
  
  
  


王子异紧紧握着手机，力度之大几乎能把东西捏碎，指尖逐渐泛白，颤抖的双手更是掩饰不了王子异内心的波澜，他的双眼盯着短信中的那行文字反复地阅读，却不晓得此刻的自己该有着怎么样的心情。

王子异努力地抑压着情绪，胸口的那个位置却是无比的疼痛。兄弟发来的短信仿佛是天赐下来的希望，有一瞬间王子异还信以为真了，但天真的曙光很快便自我熄灭，因为这两个月以来王子异被耍得有够多的。

王子异翻看聊天记录里的短信，每一条短信都仿佛提醒着自己是个天大的笑话，蠢得让人心寒。

  
  
  
  


💌

前天 23：01

［我好像看到有人穿着黑色镂空上衣，

挺像你那个小情人的。］

昨天 22：27

［刚刚闻到一股玫瑰的香水味了，

是你的小情人来了吧？］

  
  
  


昨天 23：07

［舞池里有个看似没成年的男孩，

你真的不来看看？］

  
  
  
  


兄弟每每传来不实的‘钓鱼短信’，王子异却甘愿上钩，成了那條盲目的大鱼，被骗了一次又一次，也暗自失落了一遍又一遍。好兄弟说‘骗’他去酒吧是为了让他高兴，但他又何来的高兴？脸上那牵强的笑容只不过是取笑自己的愚妄罢了。

每一次抱着天大的希望，像个白痴一样从家里开着几百码的车赶去酒吧，油门一踩到底，却发现寻找的道路上，失去了尽头。这时候王子异会对自己说：我会找到你，就算你的位置再过偏僻。

可是自欺欺人的话再怎么花巧也比不过心碎的声音，它在耳边呼啸，叫人放弃。它问，为什么一次不够，两次也不够？为什么碎坏了还要再砸一次？为什么主人一点也不心疼它？为什么......为什么死了都要爱？

放弃的念头曾在王子异的心里徘徊，他已经不再相信兄弟的短信了，又或者说他从一开始就知道不该相信。

王子异心里清楚，连短信也不看的男孩不可能再次出现在他们相遇的酒吧。即使酒吧里有人穿着黑色镂空紧身衣，有人身上喷了淡淡的玫瑰香水，也有看上去未成年的漂亮男孩混进了狂欢的舞池，他们却偏偏不是王子异要找的那个他。

认清现实一点也不难，但人总需要一点时间，就像堕入深海后溺毙的过程一样，也需要时间，而这段时间是一生之最，既漫长又痛苦。

堕海的人想寻死，王子异也想让自己死心，断掉思念和心痛的根源。无可奈何在濒死之際，人总会不自量力地挣扎一番，看到一束闪烁而过的光茫就揪着不放，即使是抓了个空......

  
  
  
  


_ 那个点了‘玫瑰与冰刃’的人 _

_ 是你吗？ _

_ 只有你才会点属于我们的‘玫瑰与冰刃’ _

_ 是吗？ _

  
  
  
  
  


深爱的人可以假装糊涂，可以痴心妄想，也可以自作自受。那都是爱的权利。

可是深爱的人忘了，在死前挣扎的蠢货只会让自己更加煎熬、痛不欲生，正如想要在水底喘口气的傻瓜，整个肺部都被海水淹没，四肢再也没有力气胡乱地泼踩，直到心藏跟着停止，痛苦却没法随之而去......

  
  
  
  
  


_ 那个点了‘玫瑰与冰刃’的人 _

_ 不是你。 _

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


王子异不记得自己是怎么来到酒吧的，面对着关于男孩的任何事情，王子异就好像失去了理智，明明脑子里不断地提醒自己别再糊涂，别再抱着不该有的希望，但身体却仿佛不受控制，最后还是穿起了大衣，又一次不顾一切地冲出家门。

如果要王子异在失望和后悔中选择，王子异会毫不犹豫地选择前者。哪怕能找到男孩的几率渺茫得只有万分之一，王子异也不希望错失任何一个机会。

午夜过后的酒吧开始变得安静，连播放的音乐也跟着换了一个柔和的调子。舞池里的人群渐渐散去，剩下寥寥无几的酒客零散地坐在角落。

王子异一眼望去，果然，男孩不在。王子异多想掉头就走，当作自己没有来过，这样自己就不会显得那么的落寞。

吧台那边的好兄弟向王子异招手，王子异只好无奈地走过去，坐下来后便随手拿起兄弟预先准备的烈酒，一灌就是一瓶。

  
  


“唉唉唉！你别喝了行不？”

  
  


好兄弟看不过去，想要出手阻止，却被王子异一气之下甩开了手。

  
  


“你让我来酒吧不让我喝酒？那你叫我来干嘛？！你凭什么......”

  
  


王子异很少把自己的情绪发泄在别人身上，更不会埋怨好兄弟把他骗来酒吧，但今天王子异实在有点压不住了。王子异不知道自己为什么要来酒吧献丑，他气自己一而再再而三地犯糊涂，更气自己不懂得死心。王子异发誓这是最后一次了，最后一次糊涂，最后一次痴心妄想，最后一次自作自受。

好兄弟自以为王子异生他的气，只好低声下气地劝道，“我只是让你喝少一点，今天让你来可没有半点儿骗你的意思，真有人点了你的玫瑰与冰刃。”

好兄弟的话无疑让王子异动摇，上一秒才下定决心放弃爱，这一秒，爱又仿佛向他伸了手，把他从阴霾中牵走。

王子异看了看好兄弟的表情，不见一贯的嬉皮笑脸，还难得地看到了一丝真诚。王子异微微摇头轻笑，是自己醉了吧？竟然想相信兄弟所说的善意谎言。

好兄弟抬了抬下巴往角落一指，一边说道，“就背对着我们那个。”

王子异刚才进酒吧的时候已经环顾四周确认过了，男孩在的话他不可能没认出来，但明知道男孩不在，王子异还是跟着兄弟所指的方向把目光投了过去。跌在谷底的心已经碎过了，再碎一次又能怎样？

角落里的那个人几乎同一时间把身子转了过来，如王子异所想，并不是他的男孩，但那个人和男孩一样，眼睛会变血红色。只有一瞬间，也许那个人是不小心的，却还是被王子异看到了。

在王子异忙着思考和犹豫之际，那个人起身往出口方向缓缓地走着，仿佛是故意放慢了脚步，要让谁跟上去似的。王子异见状便追了上去，留下一脸茫然的好兄弟。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


周锐走出酒吧后就便在第一个街口大大方方地站着，等后面跟上来的王子异。今天来酒吧是周锐一个人的决定，因为有些答案，他必须从王子异这里得到，要不然他会忐忑、自责一辈子。

两人保持着一定的距离站在深夜的街道上对望，谁也没开口。周锐本来已经想好了怎么单刀直入，甚至是破口大骂，但面对着眼前的男人，却又突然说不出什么话来。也许是因为王子异现在的样子和自己印象和想象中的都略有不同，周锐可以从王子异的样子看得出来，王子异最近的日子过得不太好。脸上的憔悴，眼里的疲惫甚至是落魄，都跟蔡徐坤的没两样。知道王子异和蔡徐坤一样过得不好，周锐的心情好像没那么忐忑了，但依然呼不出憋在心底里的那口气。

  
  


“你和坤坤一样是吸血鬼？”

  
  


周锐没想到是王子异先开了口，而且一来就正视了他和蔡徐坤是吸血鬼的事实，一点也不避忌。毕竟周锐从蔡徐坤那里得知，男人无法接受蔡徐坤是个吸血鬼，而且怕得像懦夫一样。

虽然现在对方的确没有表现出一丁点儿的害怕、慌张或反感，甚至有胆子从酒吧跟出来，镇定地跟他问话，但也不代表周锐就此相信眼前的男人对吸血鬼没有不好的看法，周锐无论如何也会站在蔡徐坤那边，要推翻蔡徐坤的一面之词也是言之过早。

周锐没有对王子异做出回答，既然对方看出了他是吸血鬼，他认与不认也无关痛痒，不回答当作默认也无所谓，他只是想继续观察王子异这个人。

  
  


“是坤坤让你来的？所以坤坤在附近吗？”

  
  


周锐见王子异像个无头苍蝇一样往四周看了又看，觉得有点可笑，也不确定对方是在期待蔡徐坤的出现，还是恐惧蔡徐坤的出现。

  
  


“我自己来的。他不在。” 周锐用断绝的口吻说道。

  
  


见王子异的脸顿时暗淡了几分，眼睛也不自觉地垂下，再没有四处张望，周锐才大胆推测王子异是希望看到蔡徐坤的。

两人又一次沉默了起来，周锐一直在观察着王子异，他不懂，蔡徐坤被这个男人伤得那么透，为什么这个男人脸皮这么厚，敢在他面前‘坤坤’‘坤坤’的叫，还摆出一副失落的模样，博他的同情？这让周锐更想测试清楚王子异的底。

  
  


“的确是坤儿让我来找你的。”

  
  


眼前的男人一听到蔡徐坤的名字便立马抬头，周锐从男人的眼里看到了一丝卑微的期盼，但周锐从来不对外人心软，他斩钉截铁地告诉王子异，“我是来抹掉你的记忆的。”

男人顿了顿，看起来好像没听懂，周锐也不介意再说一遍。

  
  


“坤儿让我来抹掉你对他的所有记忆。”

  
  


周锐想过王子异的第一反应可以有两种可能性，如果男人不爱蔡徐坤，他会点头配合；如果男人还爱着蔡徐坤，那应该会反抗拒绝，躲避任何眼神交流，不让他有机会催眠。但男人两种也不算，只是迟缓地问了一句。

  
  


“为什么......”

  
  


男人的声音颤抖着，仿佛在压抑着某种情绪，周锐一时不知道怎么回应，尤其是看到一个大男人在自己面前流下一滴眼泪。

  
  


“为什么......为什么！”

  
  


王子异开始变得激动，上前抓住周锐的肩膊。周锐眼睛一眨，换上了血红色的虹膜，直勾勾地对上男人的双眼，作势催眠对方。

不料王子异一点也不怯，还抛下了一句话。

  
  


“如果这是他想要的结果......请让他亲自来找我。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


第二十七话 完

  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十八话 - 这一次以吸血鬼的身份站在他面前，别再装成普通人类了。

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十八话 - 这一次以吸血鬼的身份站在他面前，别再装成普通人类了。**

  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


回别墅的路上，周锐不禁回想与王子异简短的对话，男人那怅然若失的模样让周锐感到莫名的心酸。

什么让一个男人流着泪呐喊‘为什么’？有些神态是很难装出来的，周锐活了这么多年也阅人无数，能看出王子异也真的伤得深透。

  
  


-如果这是他想要的结果......请让他亲自来找我。-

  
  


周锐自然听懂了男人言之所意。即使在男人的心底里有多么的伤痛甚至是不愿意，男人也会尊重蔡徐坤所作的决定，但男人有一个条件。

心是为一个人掏出来的，也只能让那个人一手毁灭。再怎么说周锐也是局外人，只有当事人亲手把刀子割在对方的心上，对方才会死得透彻。这条件一点也不卑微，反而是勇敢的表现，但这种勇敢却让人揪心。

此行让周锐有了答案，他万万没想到相爱的两个人会因为彼此而痛苦着。当中必然有些误会，也许是蔡徐坤过于敏感，潜移默化地认为男人不接受吸血鬼，又或许是男人的确做了些什么，无意的也好，让无中生有的想法扰乱了蔡徐坤的心思，导致蔡徐坤缺乏自信，更让两人在这段感情里进退失据。

所谓当局者迷，旁观者清，周锐也在惆怅怎么做才能帮两人一把，但当急之务还是别墅门前蔡徐坤搞出来的另一个‘烂摊子’。

周锐才出去几个小时，蔡徐坤又失控了。眼前的蔡徐坤抱着一个女子，在女子的颈部位置埋着头，失去理智般地大把大把吸出那象征生命的鲜血。身体快要被掏空的女子已经无力挣扎，闭上双眼迎接死神的来临，微微颤抖的眼皮却掩盖不了当中的畏惧。

周锐第一时间冲上去把成魔的蔡徐坤拉开，用吸血鬼的血救赎这名无辜的女子，女子迷迷糊糊地喝下了周锐的血，颈上的伤口很快就恢复。女子回过神来后用震恐的眼神看了看蔡徐坤，最后又慌忙地逃跑。蔡徐坤算是放过了这名女子，没有选择追上去，但周锐依然眉头深锁，他注视着蔡徐坤，怕刚失控完的蔡徐坤会进入恶性循环中那个崩溃、后知后觉的状态。

然而蔡徐坤的表情没有什么端倪，只是若无其事地回了周锐一眼，淡淡地说道：

  
  


“你回来晚了，我饿了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤仿佛要给自己的行为作出合理的解释，可是在周锐听来却毫无说服力。自从蔡徐坤第一次自暴自弃的事件后，周锐便在别墅里存了好几箱血包，如果蔡徐坤真的饿了，大可以喝家里的存货，没有必要出门‘捕猎’，自我放肆。平时蔡徐坤在家里再怎么暴饮暴喝周锐也可以视而不见，但蔡徐坤一出门周锐便只能提心吊胆，因为周锐知道蔡徐坤是故意的，只有放任自己，才会成为凡人眼中那狂妄无度的吸血鬼。

  
  


“是，是我来晚了，差点儿让你做出后悔一辈子的事。”

  
  


“我不后悔......我就吸了她一把血，我是吸血鬼......为什么要后悔？”

  
  


蔡徐坤假装一脸不在意，说话的时候却下意识垂下了头，提手想要擦去嘴角的血迹，但一看见自己被鲜血染红的双手却又顿了顿，手不受控制地发抖。

人在心虚的时候总是骗不了别人，不论是表情上、言语上、行为还是肢体动作上，周锐都能够看出来，蔡徐坤厌恶现在这样的自己，也后悔自己差点儿要了一条无辜的生命。

周锐更心疼这样的蔡徐坤了，明明不是冷血无情的吸血鬼，明明可以选择克制，却要把这些隐藏的天性暴露出来，公诸于世。

周锐摇摇头叹了一口气，“坤儿，你真的傻透了，你知道自己在干什么吗？你放任那些该死的天性主宰你自己，你让自己变成一个无情的禽兽，难道不是在逃避一切？！你情愿用这样的方式来证明他不爱你了是理所当然，你告诉自己他本就不该爱上你一个吸血鬼，你以为这样就能自欺欺人了吗？你还要委屈自己到什么时候？”

周锐说着说着语气也重了些许，后来看见蔡徐坤倔强地别开了脸，双肩却一抖一抖的，就知道这孩子肯定哭了。

周锐又叹了一口气，但这次语气放轻了不少，“不要因为爱情委屈自己了。既然被他知道你是吸血鬼了，你就问问他到底喜不喜欢你，到底还愿不愿意和你在一起，不要单方面判自己失恋了，说不定他还- ”

“不......在他知道我是吸血鬼的那一刻起，” 蔡徐坤闭上眼睛的同时眼角掉下一颗清澈的水珠，水珠沿着脸颊流下，最后坠落于空气之中，“他就不爱我了。”

看着蔡徐坤落泪，周锐恨不得告许蔡徐坤他刚才去找男人了，而且男人看上去不像是不爱。可是蔡徐坤否认得那么笃定，周锐突然又有一点迟疑，真不知道该不该相信自己的直觉和判断。

说到底，爱不爱始终是一种感觉，旁人说什么也无补于事，要当事人深彻体会到才能修成正果，所以周锐要做的并不是告诉蔡徐坤男人爱他，而是让蔡徐坤自己去看看，自己去感受男人到底爱不爱。

  
  


“别哭了，再给自己一次机会，明天去见一下那个男人吧。”

  
  


周锐提出这个建议的时候明显见到蔡徐坤一瞬间僵持着身体，被踩到雷点似的。周锐知道现在的蔡徐坤不会答应去见男人，所以周锐也只能接着轻劝：

  
  


“坤儿，你那天求我抹去你对他的记忆，我很惊讶。我知道你难得找到爱的人了，所以没想到你会提出那样的要求。我说我会考虑，其实是想给你一点时间想清楚，不希望你后悔。你要记住，谁也不能夺去你爱一个人的滋味，即使那是心痛的滋味，也是爱的一部分，你总要学着面对。所以我做不到，我永远也不会夺走你爱的记忆，不会让你变回那个没经历过爱情的孩子。至于那个男人的记忆......也不该掌握在你我的手上，因为那也是属于他自己的经历，他爱你的回忆。”

  
  


周锐的这一番话让蔡徐坤的眼泪默默淌流，收也收不住。只有蔡徐坤知道那些爱的回忆都是假象，他曾经沉醉在那些虚无缥缈的假象中，让自己相信男人和他是真心相爱的，但现在的他已经痛得清醒了，他知道从一开始，男人都是被自己催眠的。所谓的爱并不存在，又何来爱的回忆？

周锐以为蔡徐坤不说话是心软了或许是有所动容，于是继续说着：

  
  


“如果想清楚了就找回他吧。我估计他也同样的爱你，我都有信心了，你怎么就不能自信一点？既然放不下，就给彼此最后一次机会，这一次以吸血鬼的身份站在他面前，别再装成普通人类了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤觉得周锐的话有点可笑，但他已经笑不出来了。他倔強地抿住嘴唇忍着不哭出声，把所有的难受和委屈都吞在哽咽之中。

  
  


“你不懂... 你根本就不懂...唔呜-我站在他面前是什么样的感觉......”

  
  
  
  
  


_ 你根本就不懂 _

_ 即使是一遍又一遍的催眠 _

_ 我也没办法让他爱上我！ _

_ 你根本就不懂 _

_ 在他面前，我是什么 _

_ 我是一厢情愿的傻子罢了...... _

_ 我是自欺欺人的吸血鬼 _

_ 我是得不偿失、自作自受的始作俑者 _

_ 我终于学会放弃了 _

_ 你凭什么还要我回忆！？ _

_ 我凭什么再给自己机会？ _

_ 又凭什么放不下...... _

  
  


_ 爱怎么就只剩下痛 _

_ 却要我记住一辈子。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


自从遇见那个不知道姓名的吸血鬼那天起，王子异便每晚驻守在酒吧里头，抱着残存的希望等待着。王子异以为那个吸血鬼会帮他递话，但一个星期过去了，却还是没等到男孩的出现。

好兄弟问他为什么突然主动来酒吧却不再沾酒，王子异只是苦笑带过，一边低头喝着自己从家里带来的那瓶水。王子异已经不想再以酒精麻木自己，也不想让自己继续颓废下去了。他每天都花一点心思整理好自己才出门，为了不让男孩到来的时候看见他憔悴的样子；他不再借酒消愁，强迫自己保持清醒，为了不让男孩趁他喝得烂醉的时候把他给催眠了，在他不知情的情况下抹去他今生最为珍贵的记忆。

王子异自以为已经准备好再次看见男孩了，他甚至想好要跟男孩说些什么，也想好要怎么跟男孩再次告白。但事实上，这些所谓的准备都毫无意义，因为男孩好像根本没有来的打算，或许男孩真的不想与他有任何瓜葛了，更不屑于亲自来抹去他的记忆。

好兄弟看着垂头丧气的王子异，想开个玩笑活跃一下气氛，“我说你怎么变得土气十足，哪儿有人拿着保温杯去酒吧浪的？以前那个风靡万千少女的调酒师就不见了吗？”

王子异不知道好兄弟是客气还是惯性调侃，他从来都没觉得自己作为一个寂寂无闻的调酒师有什么能耐去吸引人，但他知道男孩喜欢看他调酒，也唯独喜欢喝他调出来的酒。

王子异快忘记自己当初是因为什么而选择这个行业了，但现在的他仿佛找到了原因。

好兄弟没得到王子异的回应，觉得没意思，接着又收起玩心问道，“说真的，你什么时候打算回来？新来的调酒师都不及你，最近酒吧都不怎么热闹了。”

良久的一阵沉默过后，王子异才缓缓地回答说：

  
  


“不会回来了。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十八话 完

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十九话 - 久违的温度，还可以多贪婪几分？

调酒师异x吸血鬼坤 | 是爱情还是毒瘾？在渴求和迷惑之中，我已经戒不掉，离不开......

  
  
  


**第二十九话 - 久违的温度，还可以多贪婪几分？**

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


一夜的等待慢慢流逝，此时天空下着毛毛细雨，仿佛同情的眼泪从天而降。消沉的脚步一下一下踩在迷失的路上，扑嗒—扑嗒—

王子异以为这是回家的路，但他却在这条熟悉的街道上越走越迷茫。王子异才刚发现家从来不是他的归宿，他的归宿是那个白白瘦瘦、左脸上有颗小痣的男孩。

王子异边走边在脑海中寻找他的归宿，也许思念会让人产生错觉，想得越认真，呈现出来的景象便越真实。

男孩突然出现在自己面前的一刹那，王子异以为是梦。

也许是太久没见到男孩了，男孩和以往的感觉有点不一样，头发不知道怎么染成了灰白色，被风吹却的发丝呈现了自然的凌乱美。男孩本就白皙的皮肤多了几分冷调，除了嘴唇上不知道是唇膏还是血的鲜红，还有嘴角上的一丝血液残迹，脸上并没有任何健康红润的迹象。男孩整个人看上去也瘦了不少，一身黑西装更是刻画出男孩瘦削的身材，尽管如此，男孩还是一如既往的好看，而那双发出淡淡的蓝光的眼睛是王子异以前没见过的，一般人都没有这般特别的双眼，即使是藏在眼镜底下，还是那么的迷人。王子异意识到男孩为什么和以往不一样了，男孩只是比以往更像吸血鬼一点，而王子异一点也不在乎，因为男孩始终是那个男孩。

男孩微微低着头，身体不知道是否因为晚风的寒冷而颤抖着，蒙蒙细雨打在男孩的头发上，晶莹透亮，仿佛给男孩戴上天使般的光环。

淡淡的玫瑰香随着风雨飘扑进王子异的鼻子，是熟悉而难以忘怀的味道，只属于男孩的味道。原来幻觉可以如此逼真，不只是人像，就连记忆里的气味也完全复制下来。但也好，这样王子异就可以骗过自己，让自己沉醉于幻觉之中，即使是短暂的幸福，至少在清醒过来之前也是快乐的。

眼前这似真或假的男孩站在离王子异两步的位置，明明一伸手就能碰到，但这短短的距离仿佛是定死的，让王子异感觉莫名遥远。王子异迟疑地往男孩走近，而回忆中却有一把声音突然对着王子异大喊：

  
  
  


-别过来了！呜-求你了...别再靠近......-

  
  
  


是的，这把声音和那天的一模一样，带着凄凉的哭腔，让听者心碎。

王子异顿时止住脚步，不敢继续往前，只见眼前的男孩一点点地往后挪步，把两人之间的距离拉得越来越开。王子异的心已经绞成一团，他深怕男孩躲着躲着就不见了，却不敢鲁莽地上前把人抱住，因为他再也承受不了回忆中的那一句请求，更不想看见男孩崩溃到哭泣的模样。

  
  


“别走，我答应你...我站在这里不动，不再靠近你了.......小坤你再也别走好吗？”

  
  


三个月没见了，王子异情愿配合，站在男孩认为舒适、安全的距离，至少还可以和男孩说说话。

男孩迟迟都没有答应，王子异不自觉握紧了手里的保温瓶，直到手心吃痛，手背上的青筋也因为过于用力而逐渐暴现。

也对，眼前的只是幻觉，又怎么懂得回应？

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


蔡徐坤不记得自己是怎么被周锐说服的，但站在男人面前的一刻起，那已经不重要了。

蔡徐坤一直低着头不敢正视男人一眼，男人主动上前的时候还故意后退，与男人保持一段距离。毕竟是个到处厮杀、不修边幅的吸血鬼，蔡徐坤怕自己又一次抵挡不住血香的诱惑，伤害眼前的男人。然而，男人的话还是让蔡徐坤有所动容，蔡徐坤缓缓地抬头注视着男人，没想到这么久没见，男人对自己说的第一句话是‘别走’。

成千上万的委屈在蔡徐坤的心头动荡。那天先走的明明是男人，是男人吓跑了，把他丢下不管的，现在却说反了似的。男人说不再靠近的时候，蔡徐坤的心更是被挖去了一大块，仿佛这辈子再也没人能把它填补。眼前的男人开始变得模糊了，蔡徐坤才知道自己的眼眶里已满含泪水。

情话永远弥补不了一句伤人的话，即使是男人的一句我爱你。

  
  


“小坤，我有很多话想跟你说，但我怕我还没说完你又不见，所以我只能先说我最想说的一句，蔡徐坤我爱你。”

  
  


男人话里充满着痛惜，蔡徐坤还来不及思考情话里的真假成分，也没来得及感动，男人却又自顾自地摇头叹息，低下头来自言自语：

  
  


“不，你只是幻觉，我说这些也没用......”

  
  


蔡徐坤的心遽然抽紧，凭什么自己鼓起勇气来见男人，男人却把自己误作幻觉？

蔡徐坤俯身一头扎进男人的胸怀，腰部被一双壮大的臂弯缠上的那瞬间，蔡徐坤才忍不住让泪水从眼角落下。

久违的温度，还可以多贪婪几分？

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


保温瓶哐当一声被王子异弃于地上，瓶盖被砸开的时候擲地有声，滚动的瓶身与地面摩擦，发出哐吱吱的声响。

王子异下意识一把抱住突然往自己身上扑来的幻影，本以为自己会抱了个空，怎料拥入了一个实实在在的身体。王子异的手臂越收越紧，直到怀里的人差点儿没法呼吸。触感是逃离幻觉的明灯，真真切切地感受到男孩的体温的时候，王子异才如梦初醒。眼前的，不是幻觉。

和以往一样，男孩的体温比常人低，凉震震的体温仿佛穿透了那层薄薄的西服，传到王子异的手臂还有胸口上。王子异不舍得松手，他想要给男孩多一点温暖，多一点，再多一点。

  
  


“小坤，你终于来了。我等了好久......你知道吗？”

  
  


王子异把脸埋在男孩的脖子上，一边闷声说道，一边细味男孩身上的玫瑰香。男孩的气味让王子异感到安稳，此刻是王子异三个月以来最心旷神怡、最放松的一刻，其余的时间王子异的心都是揪着的。

没有得到男孩的回抱，王子异心里有点无谓的失落，但也不妨他继续把人紧紧搂住。不知不觉中，王子异感觉肩膀上多了一份重量，是男孩慢慢地把头依上了。王子异的嘴角微微上扬，但这却是短暂的。

王子异的肩头很快便被男孩的眼泪沾湿，男孩用那双柔软的嘴唇在他的脖颈上轻轻地磨蹭，重复在同一个位置上，吻了又吻。王子异知道那里是一圈牙印般的淡疤，也知道男孩在自责。

男孩在想怎么，他又怎么会不知道？

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“没事儿，已经不痛了，是我没有好好护理伤口才会留疤的。小坤别不高兴了嗯？”

  
  


男人说话总是那么的温柔，但男人的温柔不能解除蔡徐坤对自己的那份责备，因为温柔从来不是包庇罪行的典范。蔡徐坤心里的坎随之冒起，男人越说没事儿、不要紧，蔡徐坤便越难受；男人把他抱得越紧，蔡徐坤就越觉得自己不配。

蔡徐坤想起那天被天性主宰的自己是多么的面目可憎，他不禁想像自己的尖牙刺入男人的脖颈的画面，牙齿和现在的那圈淡疤完全吻合。原来那个时候，仅仅是一刻，他便给男人留下了好不了的伤口。而这也是蔡徐坤一辈子引以为鉴的刺，它的出现刺醒了他。久违的温度，贪婪到头了。

蔡徐坤在男人的怀里挣扎，双手抵在男人的胸前用力地推，腰上属于男人的双臂却依然丝毫不动。蔡徐坤无力地放弃挣扎，抬头展露自己的尖牙，对着男人低吼一声，想着把男人吓退。

果然，男人慢慢地松了手，放开了自己。突然失去了重心的蔡徐坤往后踉蹌了两下，他甩开了男人伸出来的手，此时脸颊上又多了一条光鲜的泪痕。

今晚不该来的，何必自讨苦吃。正当蔡徐坤要转身离开的时候，却被一股力量拉了回去，整个人撞入男人的怀抱。

男人突然急眼了，重复地说着一句话：

  
  


“不是这样的，不是这样的......我......”

  
  


蔡徐坤选择性地忽略了后面那句我爱你。这是男人今晚说的第二遍我爱你，可是，蔡徐坤认为这是世界上最没有说服力的三个字，说多了也没有任何意义。

脸被男人的温暖的双手慢慢地捧起，蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，收干了眼泪，摆出一副无所谓的样子。

装作无所谓，是不是就没那么难堪？

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


王子异从男孩的脸上看出来了，男孩根本不相信他温柔的告白，男孩甚至冷冷地把他的爱打回，擅自否定了他所有的情怀。

  
  


“王子异，你知道像我这种无耻的吸血鬼除了吸血还会什么吗？吸血鬼最爱玩弄人了，你只是被我催眠了......请不要冠冕堂皇地说爱我，因为连我自己也觉得可笑，我都开始可怜你了......”

  
  


王子异的心狠狠地揪着，他的手在发抖，但依然轻轻地捧着男孩的脸，像捧着什么珍贵的东西一样。看着男孩的双眼渐渐泛红，王子异便知道男孩说的是反话。王子异不喜欢男孩这样说，因为男孩是世界上最可爱的吸血鬼、因为爱情里没有谁是被催眠的、因为我爱你三个字不是冠冕堂皇、因为这一切的一切都不可笑，也不可怜。

  
  


“小坤你错了，我没有被催- ”

  
  


“你当然觉得没有，你连什么时候被我催眠了也不知道......傻傻的。”

  
  


“我知道！我- ” 王子异一次次被男孩打断，解释的话在喉咙里卡着没办法说出来。

  
  


“王子异你能知道什么？你知道我们第一次见面是在什么时候吗？你知道我喝的第一杯‘玫瑰与冰刃’是在哪个夜晚吗？你知道我这个陌生人是怎么一步一步接近你，爬到你床上去的吗？你知道曾经的每一夜都是该死的循环吗？你知道我让你忘记了多少个夜晚吗......你通通都不知道......”

  
  


男孩说得越多，王子异的心就越难受。男孩数的那些事儿王子异的确不知道，他通通都回答不上。但同样的，男孩也不知道一个王子异藏在心里已久的事实。

王子异轻轻地用指腹抹去男孩脸上的泪珠，一边反问男孩：

  
  


“那你知道我为什么每一次都给你这个陌生人调‘玫瑰与冰刃’吗？”

  
  


男孩推开的王子异的手，自己擦着自己的眼泪，低着头沉默了起来。王子异感觉话说直白了男孩不信，说得隐晦了男孩又无视，王子异心里多少有点无奈，快不知道怎么说才能让男孩听进去了。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你爱我，为什么不愿意相信我也爱你？”

  
  


“王子异，我说我爱你了吗？”

  
  


王子异注意到男孩那忍不住翕动着的鼻翼，使人感觉到那颗幼小的心在胸膛中痛苦地跳动着。王子异的心在这一刻又何尝不是痛苦的？男孩还在跟他逞强，回避着他的眼神，低声地说着：

  
  


“我没有爱上你......我爱的只是你的血味，可是只吸血又太可惜了，所以我犯贱......呜唔- 想跟你玩玩- 你是那个只调酒不喝酒的调酒师，我便是只调情不动情的吸血鬼。”

  
  


男孩那瑟瑟抖动的长睫毛像在水里浸泡了一样，紧紧要着的嘴唇只是故作坚强，王子异都看到了。男孩说的每一句任性的反话都让王子异痛入心扉，王子异顿时就忍不住回驳：

  
  


“我喝酒！小坤你知道你走后我为你喝了多少的酒吗？蔡徐坤你说的不动情是在骗我还是骗你自己？你没爱上我那为什么要一次一次地试图催眠我？我要怎么样才能让你相信我没有被你催眠？”

  
  


王子异说着说着便激动起来了，声音慢慢地提高，他甚至没过脑子便对着已经哭成水包吃的男孩喊道：

  
  


“那你再催眠我一次好了，如果你真的不爱我就让我彻底忘了你好了是吗？你不是很擅长催眠我吗？那就再催眠一次啊！”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


雨不知道什么时候变大了， 蔡徐坤分不清是雨水还是泪水打湿了衣服，他在想，如果现在对自己更残忍一点，以后是不是就不怕痛了。

既然自己已经说出不爱两个字了，催眠一下男人又有差吗？

只是这一次不会再有下一个夜晚，不会再有调酒师与吸血鬼了。

  
  
  
  
  


_ 黑夜下的酒吧 _

_ 黑夜下的旋转木马 _

_ 黑夜下的雪和我们 _

_ 今后 _

_ 没人会记得 这约会的情节。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“王子异，忘了我，我们的一切。”

  
  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

第二十九章 完


End file.
